Opposites Attract
by LiveYoungDieFast
Summary: Santana has been hired as the new gardener for the wealthy Mayor of Lima and meets his daughter, Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**Opposites Attract**

**By LiveYoungDieFast**

* * *

It was summer break, a time for sleeping in and having fun but unfortunately for Santana, she wasn't doing either. She has to wake up at seven o'clock every morning so she could go to work.

She worked for the family business, a business that her great Grandfather had set up when he arrived in America. Enrique Lopez did everything he could to find a job when he arrived in the land of opportunity, he didn't mind what he had to do he just needed money. His wife was pregnant with Santana's Grandfather and he needed to provide for his family.

He started off by knocking on people's doors and offering to do the jobs they didn't want to do. He would cut their grass, tend to their flowers and even clean leaves from out of their gutters.

After his son was born Enrique started to put small amounts of money away each month. His brother had also moved to America to become his business partner and within a year they could afford to buy a truck. It was the worst truck in the world, the clutch would often stick and sometimes the engine wouldn't start but it was theirs that they had bought with their own money and they loved it.

Enrique and Louis spent all of their lives as gardeners, every day tending to the gardens of the rich and privileged just so they could support their families.

Every summer Santana would help out with her best friends Puck and Sam. She had known Noah Puckerman all of her lif since he lives next door with his Mom and his younger sister.

Santana's Mom used to work as a receptionist at the free clinic, it was how her parents met when Antonio had injured himself whilst working. Maribel had to give up her job when she was pregnant with Santana since she couldn't afford child care, one day when she was talking with her friends about the situation she had an idea. She would become a stay at home nanny and look after all the children in the neighbourhood from her own home.

It was the perfect job, she could look after her own children, earn a wage and give her friends and the neighbourhood cheap child care.

That was the reason that Santana and Puck were so close, they had grown up together from when Maribel looked after Puck when he was a one year old all the way to high school where they were now.

They had met Sam when they were ten years old and he moved in across the street with his family. Two years ago his Dad, Dwight had lost his job and was in fear of losing his house so Santana's Dad had offered him a job working with him.

It wasn't as if Santana's family was rich, the complete opposite in fact but even if it meant that he earned slightly less money Antonio Lopez wouldn't see another man struggle. It's not how they did things in this neighbourhood.

When she was younger Santana used to help out her Dad on weekends and during the breaks in school. When she was sixteen Puck's grandmother died and left him enough money to buy a beat up old truck so they decided to extend the business. They now had two cars so they could tend to twice as many gardens, Antonio and Dwight would take one car while Santana, Puck and Sam would take the other and at the end of the week they count up their profits and split it equally.

They were in their first week of summer break, they had spent the last few weeks of school canvassing for new clients. It was always the best time for their business, with the flowers and grass thriving on the sun and the need of the rich to have pristine gardens meant that there was always work for them.

They had to work as hard as they could through summer and autumn because when winter approached the work would be barely there. They often would earn money by shovelling snow, if the weather was bad but that only brought in just enough for them to pay the bills.

They were always trying to come up with more ways to make money, thinking of new business adventures but she had Puck and Sam as her business partners and neither of them was the sharpest tool in the shed.

Pulling herself out of bed, Santana stretches her muscles trying to release some of the built up tension. Her job was labour intensive and it always left her with aching bones and muscles.

She pulls on what she likes to call one of her work outfits that consist of grass stained jeans, a white tank top and a red plaid shirt, that she leaves open.

She pulls her hair up into a high pony, to keep it out of her face. She takes a quick look at herself in the mirror, not that it matters what she looks like by the end of the day she probably end up being be dirty anyway but she can't help but feel like she'll be judged by the real housewives of Lima.

When she gets downstairs and reaches the kitchen she finds Puck and Sam sat around the table eating breakfast courtesy of Maribel.

"Morning sunshine" Puck greets.

"Don't you two have your own houses to loiter in?" Santana asks.

"Yeah but they don't have Mama Lopez's cooking" Sam replies.

"You know I don't mind have you boys here. Santana sit down and eat, you'll need your strength today" Maribel says, placing a plate of bacon and eggs on the table.

Santana sits at the table across from Puck and starts to eat.

"Where's Dad?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full Santana it's rude. Your father is outside with Dwight putting the tools in the trucks" Maribel replies.

"Sorry Mom. So why aren't you two helping instead of helping yourselves to free food?"

"My Dad said I would just get in the way" Sam mumbles loud enough for Santana to hear.

"I've been saying that for years" Santana teases.

The loud clatter of feet running down the stairs indicates that Santana's quiet breakfast was about to be disturbed. The door opens and in runs Santana's younger siblings, her eleven year old brother Rico and her nine year old sister Eva.

"Good morning niños" Maribel greets.

"Morning Mami" they both reply.

"Hi Sam, Hi Noah" Eva says in a sickly sweet voice.

"Hello my little Latina princess" Puck smiles.

Eva smiles back at Puck and goes to sit on his lap since her brother took the other seat next to Santana. Santana thinks it's strange how a nine year old has the two older boys wrapped around her little finger but who could blame them she was a Lopez woman after all.

"You okay baby bro?" Santana ask Rico who was playing with the plate of eggs his mother had put in front of him.

"Yeah, it's just tiring with all the kids around the house. I don't want to complain because I know it's Mom's job but sometimes I just want some quiet time"

"I can drop you off at a friend's house if you want or I'm sure you can go and see Abuela, she wouldn't mind if you wanted to spend a couple of hours with her."

"It's okay, Tom is coming over today so I can hang out with him" Rico replies.

"Alright but if it ever gets too much then let me know and I can help you out"

"Thanks San"

"Good morning family" Antonio bellows as he enters the kitchen.

He receives multiple responses from the various people filling his kitchen.

"Dwight and I are leaving now but Santana I want to talk to you before we go"

Santana follows her father out of the kitchen and into the living room where it's quieter.

"The Mayor of Lima recently fired his garden team and has offered us to take over, this is really big for us Santana. If we do work for the Mayor it can get us noticed, we could be put in contention for the contract on the recreational parks. I'm putting my faith in you and the boys to take on this project but you have to be extremely professional the Mayor doesn't need any excuse to fire us, I heard he dismissed the other team because they used the wrong type of fertilizer. We need that contract, it's worth a lot of money."

"You can trust me Papi, I'll make you proud and I'll get us that contract"

"I'm already very proud of you Mija and that's why I trust you with this opportunity we have been given and there's no doubt in my mind that you'll get that contract. You'll go to the Mayor's house today and evaluate what work needs doing, his wife will be there and will tell you exactly what she wants. Make a note of it and if you're unsure ask her, we want no mistakes. Now business is out of the way, come here and give your old man a hug"

Santana closes the gap between her and her father and wraps her arms around him in a tight hug. She rests her head against his chest like she always does ever since she was a child, she can hear his heart beating. It makes her feel calm and safe, especially with his strong arms wrapped around her.

"We should get going"

"Okay, I love you Papi"

"I love you too sweetheart" Antonio replies, kissing his daughters head.

They return to the noisy kitchen, it's always like this in the Lopez house whether its family, friends from the neighbourhood or the children Maribel looks after it's always a busy house.

"Bye Mija, bye Mijo" Antonio says as he kisses Rico and Eva on the head as he passes the table to his wife.

"Adiós mi amor" he smiles, kissing Maribel.

"Please stop, I've just eaten and I would really like to keep my food down" Santana teases.

"Very funny Mija just wait until you find the girl of your dreams and I'll be teasing you about it" Antonio laughs and kisses his wife one more time.

Santana ignores her father's comment and the laughs from her so called friends and leaves the house. She sits in the passenger seat of the truck and waits for Puck and Sam who come out laughing a few minutes later. The smile is quickly wiped from Sam's face when he notices that he has to sit in the back of the truck.

"No fair" he frowns.

"You shouldn't have mocked me Sammy boy" Santana smirks.

"I need San in the front anyway because she can read a map, unlike you" Puck says as he gets into the truck and slams the door shut.

"Hey, it's not my fault I find directions tricky it's just that maps confuse me"

"Everything confuses you" Puck jokes.

"Shut up. So where are we going first?" Sam asks.

"The Johnson's" Santana replies.

"We don't need a map for there. I'd never forget where Mrs 'I'm not wearing a bra' Johnson lives, she's always trying to come on to me" Puck says.

"Just another perk of the job" Sam grins, poking his head through the sliding glass window.

"I have something important to tell you guys. We are now officially the Mayors new garden team"

"Are you serious?" Puck asks.

"Yeah, we have to go to his house at twelve and evaluate the work."

"That's awesome and don't worry you don't need to tell us how important this job is" Sam says.

"Does this mean we could be nominated for the parks?" Puck asks.

"Yes, it looks as if things are starting to look up for us. Now come on, we don't want to keep Mrs no bra waiting"

Puck chuckles as he turns the key in the ignition, he has to turn it a couple of times before the engine finally roars to life. The radio crackles, it's busted and only has one working station that plays music from the fifties.

He pulls the truck out of the driveway and heads towards Lima Hills.

* * *

_A/N I have decided to attempt my first Pezberry multi-chap fic. I thought that I would post this chapter to see what reaction it got and see if people were interested in the story or not. _

_I never wanted to write a full story and that is why I stuck to my one-shots but I had this idea that I thought could be expanded over a full story and with the support I have received from you guys it made me feel like I should give it a go._

_I have most of storyline planned out but my story skills might be a bit rusty so we'll see how it goes. _

_Live_Young._


	2. Chapter 2

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Rachel really doesn't want to return home to Ohio to spend her summer vacation. She was currently in Scarsdale, New York where she attends a very prestigious private school. It was one of the best schools in America in terms of education and extracurricular activities. She received the best education money could buy plus she could take classes in singing, dance and theatre.

There were many other classes that Heathland Private School provided; languages, art and even cooking classes. It was a school that provides the best start in life for those who could afford it and for Rachel it was the stepping stone she needed to get into NYADA.

Rachel's dream was to be on Broadway, it had been since she was just a little girl. She got the love of the stage from her Mother, who was a nationally ranked show choir coach.

When Shelby was younger she had an ambition to be on the stage, to be a Broadway star but after she was blessed with a child she said motherhood had changed her and she decided to change her career path and do something that was worthwhile and gives back to the community. So she became a teacher at a private school in West Lima.

It sounded like the perfect story of a woman who wanted to give back to the community she grew up in by ending her acting career and instead shape the minds of the young people in Lima but in reality it was the biggest pile of crap Rachel had ever heard.

It was true that Shelby ambitions were set for the stage but that all ended when she got knocked up by Leroy Berry at the age of twenty one.

She had just graduated from Julliard, she had landed a few off-Broadway parts whilst she was in college and had managed to get herself an agent. There was a buzz around her, people thought she could be the next big thing and then she found out she was pregnant.

She told her boyfriend, they had been together since high school and she knew she could tell him anything.

Leroy was adamant that she kept the baby, he was a young politician that believed strongly in family values. He proposed a week later, saying that it wasn't just because of the baby but it was because he loved her and that he couldn't wait to be a family with her and their child.

Her dreams of Broadway were slowly beginning to fade, no one would give a part to a pregnant girl no matter how good they were. She thought that when Rachel was born that she could somehow get it back but she was married to Leroy whose work was here, there was no other option other than to live with the fact that she was stuck in Ohio.

When Rachel got a bit older Leroy agreed to get a nanny for their daughter so Shelby could go back to school. She decided to become a teacher, even if her dreams didn't come true that didn't mean she couldn't try and help others to try and reach theirs.

Rachel had always shown signs of a musical talent so Shelby signed her up for singing lessons, dance classes and as soon as she was old enough she applied her to the Heathland Private School in New York. If she couldn't become a star then she would make damn sure that her daughter would become one.

Rachel lived in one of the on campus dorm rooms. There were two large buildings one that contained the girl's dorms and one for the boys. Each room was spacious and had its own bathroom, the very least you'd expect from such a prestigious private school.

Rachel was packing her suitcase for her trip home, usually for most of the break she would stay in New York with her best friend Kurt who was currently sat on her bed watching her pack but her Dad had insisted that she return home because of some campaign he was working on.

Her Dad was the Mayor of Lima she knew that much but she didn't really know what he did, to be honest she didn't really care. She loved her father, she really did but she hated what he believed in.

"I can't believe you are leaving the beauty that is New York to return to that cesspool called Lima" Kurt says from his position on the bed.

Boys weren't supposed to be in the girl's dormitory never mind in one of their bedrooms but somehow Kurt always got around that rule.

"I don't want to but my Dad is making me, I even have to attend a meet and greet party on Saturday night"

"Oh my God a whole night surrounded by bigots and fascist, I'm so jealous" Kurt mocks.

"Please don't remind me, I can't believe they won't let me spend the summer with you"

"I know and my Dad just bought me a new Lexus , we could have driven to the beach or spent the day on the boat"

Kurt's Dad, Burt was a self-made man. His parents weren't very wealthy but gave him five thousand dollars when he turned eighteen and told him he could do what he wanted with it. His parents hoped that he would use the money to go to college, every parents dream but it wasn't Burt's.

Dirk was a mechanic and had shown his son how to fix cars since the age of ten. When he was old enough he offered Burt a job working in the tyre shop. Burt loved cars and he loved fixing them so when his parents gave him the money he decided to buy a couple of cheap cars and fix them up.

Once he had fixed them up he would sell them for a profit and when he was twenty he opened his own used car dealership.

He now owns six dealerships in three different states that sell both new and used cars but that doesn't stop him from working in the shop every single day, getting his hands dirty and fixing up old cars.

"Must you torture me? We can't even do our annual Broadway week" Rachel pouts.

Their annual Broadway week consisted of buying tickets to as many different Broadway shows they could fit into a week. They would spend the week in The Plaza hotel before heading back to Kurt's house in Long Island.

"Your parents really suck" Kurt says.

"I know but hopefully it will be over sooner rather than later and I can come and spend at least a few weeks with you. You know, you could always come to Lima for a week"

"Oh great and where would I stay in a fleabag motel or in your house with your homophobic father? You know what, I can't decide both options just sound truly wonderful"

"You know sarcasm is very unbecoming beside my Dad isn't homophobic"

"Yes he is. He campaigns for strong family values between a man and a woman and is totally against the idea of gay marriage. Your family used to spend vacations at our summer house with me and my Dad but when Leroy found out I was gay you stopped coming"

"No we didn't, he was just busy" Rachel argues.

Kurt gets off the bed and walks over to Rachel, taking one of her hands into his own.

"Rachel please stop making excuses for him. I know you hate to think of him like that and I understand that he's your father but you can't ignore it"

"I know and I'm sorry but it's hard to see him like that, all I know is the man who raised me and loves me. That's why I hate these times when he's campaigning and I see another side to him that I really don't like." Rachel says.

"You should be proud of yourself you know, you could have turned out just like him but you haven't. You're very open minded and even have your very own gay best friend"

"I do love my gay best friend" Rachel smiles and pulls Kurt into a hug.

"And I love my little Diva. Imagine what your Dad would say if he knew you were checking out girls asses"

"I wasn't checking her out, I was watching her dance. It was a dance class"

"People don't dance with the asses Rachel" Kurt teases.

"Yes they do" Rachel mumbles into Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm really going to miss you Rachel Berry" Kurt sighs.

"I'm going to miss you too, you could still come to Lima and see me. You know I live in Lima Hills, where there are no fleabag motels in sight just luxury five star hotels."

"Okay I promise to visit you. I just need to remember to get a tetanus shot first"

Rachel laughs as she pulls out of the embrace.

"Stop distracting me, I need to finish packing. I have to be at the airport in an hour."

"Why did you leave it until the last minute, that is very unlike you. I had my bag packed by last night and it's waiting in the car"

"I was trying to put it off, I thought that if I could put it at the back of my mind I could forget all about having to go back to Lima"

"Rachel Berry procrastinating, I never thought I'd see the day"

"Very funny, I'm still following an itemised list I wrote with everything I need to pack but I'm only going home anyway it's not like I'm packing for a trip around the world, most of it's school work"

"It's despicable making us do work during our break, the only difference is I'll be reading To Kill A Mocking Bird on a beach and you'll be reading it in a slum" Kurt laughs.

"I'll be reading it on a sun lounger by my Olympic sized swimming pool, thank you very much. You really need to see where I live, I live in the hills not the heights"

Kurt resumes his position on the bed and picks up the magazine he was reading and without having Kurt distract her Rachel finishes packing her suitcase.

Kurt was on his second magazine when Rachel announces that she had finished. He was reading an interesting article about a woman whose husband had run off with her brother. Kurt couldn't believe that the gay alarm bells hadn't started ringing for the woman sooner especially when for their anniversary he had surprised her with tickets to see Cher and she wasn't a Cher fan.

"Will you carry my suitcase to the car or will I have to get real man to do it"? Rachel asks.

"How do you expect him to carry it when they aren't allowed in your dorm room? Anyway if you have a hunky man stored away somewhere why haven't I met him?"

"Because you're leering would scare him away"

"I don't leer" Kurt mutters before exiting the room, leaving Rachel to carry her own luggage.

Rachel laughs at Kurt as he leaves. She really didn't care if he carried her suitcase or not, it had wheels. She just likes to tease him, it's how their relationship works and he deserved it after he continuously mocked her.

Kurt is waiting in the car when Rachel arrives, she puts her luggage in the trunk before getting in the passenger seat. Kurt was driving her to the airport and then he was carrying on to his own house in Long Island to see his Dad.

"Since we are missing Broadway week, I think we should put on our Broadway playlist" Kurt says.

He pushes play on his Ipod and the opening bars of Defying Gravity pour through the car's speakers. It was their song, they had recently sung it as a duet at Nationals where they won for the second, consecutive time.

After Broadway week they would normally spend the ride back to Kurt's house like this, listening to music, talking and laughing. Rachel sighs when Kurt pulls up at the airport, a big reminder that she was on her way back to Lima and not going home with Kurt.

She gets out of the car and this time Kurt does helps her with her suitcase by getting it out of the trunk for her. They share a long embrace, neither wanting to let go of the other. They will only be away from each other for a few weeks but it will be the first time that they have spent so much time apart from each other since they first met.

They share a quick I love you before Kurt returns to his car, leaving Rachel alone. She checks in and makes herself comfortable in the first class lounge. In a couple of hours she will be back in Lima Hills.

* * *

_A/N The first two chapters were an introduction to the characters and to show you their backgrounds but don't worry my Pezberrians they will meet in the next chapter._

_Just a quick note to say I do try my best with Americanisms and geography but I am English so if I ever make a mistake please let me know._

_Thank you to everyone that left a review your reaction was overwhelming and the fact some people were excited about this made me excited to write, so thank you._

_The next chapter will take longer to post considering it hasn't been written yet but I finished this chapter so I thought I might as well post it._

_Live_Young._


	3. Chapter 3

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Santana is already awake when her alarm clock starts ringing, she turns it off as fast as she can so it doesn't wake a sleeping Rico and Eva. She gets out of bed and grabs her clothes that she had thrown on the end of her bed when she finished work yesterday.

She checks to make sure that she hasn't disturbed either her brother or sister before sneaking out of the room and closing the door quietly behind her.

As usual when Santana walks into her kitchen, Puck and Sam are sitting around the table eating breakfast.

"Morning" she greets.

"Your father has already left but he put the tools in the truck for you and told me to wish you good luck for today" Maribel says placing a plate in front of Santana.

"Thanks Mom."

It's not long until Rico and Eva run down the stairs to eat their breakfast, it's the same routine day in day out.

"Come on we better get going" Santana says after finishing her breakfast.

They say their goodbyes and head out to the truck.

"Can I drive?"

"Sure but I call shot-gun" Puck replies, tossing Santana the keys.

"Damn it" Sam yells, causing both Santana and Puck to laugh.

"I'm sorry Trouty looks like in the back again."

"Why do I even hang out with you guys?" Sam asks.

"Because nobody else offered to be your friend" Puck replies.

"I hate you, I hate you both."

"Love you too Sammy boy" Santana smirks.

"So we at the mayor's house first?" Puck asks once they get into the truck.

"Yeah. You looked at the list I gave you right? The one with the jobs I need you to do."

"Of course I did, don't worry it's all stored in here" Puck replies, tapping his head.

"Is there enough room in there for all that? Although I suppose your brain doesn't take up that much space" Santana teases him.

"Very funny. I hope the mayor's wife is there today, she was smoking hot."

"That's just creepy and weird, she's like twice your age."

"So, I like an older woman and the housewives like me."

"Yes I know and I let it slide because it seems to increase your tips as well as your ego" Santana says.

"Hey, I'm not the only one that has given extra services to the customers."

"You better not be talking about Abbey because that was different. She wasn't a customer she was just the granddaughter of one besides she was only a year older than me, not in her forties" Santana retorts.

"Am I the only one that hasn't got lucky from this job?" Sam asks.

"Yes" Santana and Puck both reply before they start laughing.

They pull up at the mayor's house a couple of minutes early to make sure they create a good impression on their new employer. They unload the tools from the back of the truck as Santana assigns each of them their jobs.

"Sam you're on the front, so you take the mower first. Puck and I will do the back so once you've finished meet us back there and bring the mower with you." Santana explains.

"Okay, no problem boss" Sam replies.

He grabs the lawn mower whilst Puck and Santana grab a hedge trimmer each.

"This place is fucking awesome" Puck says as they walk into the back garden.

The garden was huge it had a pristine green lawn, a large patio complete with pool and a gazebo. It was closed off by large hedges, which is where Santana and Puck are about to start their day of work.

"You better go and grab the ladders from the truck" Santana tells Puck.

As Puck makes his way back to the truck Santana grabs both of the hedge trimmers and takes them over to the hedges at the right side of the house. Just as she places them on the floor the patio doors of the house open and out steps a brunette.

She's wearing a red bikini, her hair is wet and she's clutching a glass of what looks like ice tea.

"Hello" she says, slightly perplexed as to why there was a stranger in her back yard.

"Hi. I'm Santana, Santana Lopez. I'm part of the new garden team" Santana explains holding out her hand to the other girl, who smiles and except the handshake.

"Hello Santana. It's nice to meet you, I'm Rachel Berry."

"So you're the Mayor's daughter?" Santana asks, glad that she was polite and professional to the girl who is technically her employer.

"Yes I am. I had just finished swimming and was going to read in the sun but I could stay inside if I'll be in your way."

"No it's okay and we won't get in your way, I promise" Santana assures.

Puck chooses this moment to arrive with the ladders, he lays them down on the floor next to the trimmers and introduces himself to Rachel.

"Hey, I'm Noah Puckerman and you are?"

"The mayor's daughter, Rachel" Santana says, giving him a looks that says behave yourself.

"Well it's nice to meet you Miss Berry."

"We should get to work" Santana states.

"I apologise for keeping you from your work" Rachel says.

She sends them a smile and walks over to one of the sun loungers near the pool. Santana watches the ways she moves as she walks away but soon remembers that she has a job to do. She looks over at Puck who was also watching the petite brunette.

"Stop staring at her ass" she says, hitting Puck in the chest.

"Like you weren't doing the exact, same thing."

"I'm serious don't go there with this one" Santana warns.

"I won't, I know how serious this job is for us."

"Good, now get up those damn ladders and earn your wage" Santana jokes.

"You got it boss."

* * *

Sam has taken over Santana's hedge duties, so she could cut the grass. They had been at the Mayor's house for over an hour now and it was getting extremely hot. She was glad that she had brought her sunglasses, not just because they shielded her eyes from the sun but it meant that she could have a couple of glances at the brunette stretched out on a sun lounger without being obvious.

She knows she warned Puck about leering but usually her customers are middle-aged housewives not hot, young girls like Rachel and looking can't hurt. She chances a quick glance to Rachel and sees her standing up and stretching her muscles. The heat was so intense that Santana guesses she's going to take another dip in the pool.

She turns off the mower, takes off her sunglasses and clips them on the front of her tank top. She shrugs off her shirt and quickly wipes her sweaty forehead with it.

"Maldita, ella tiene piernas agradables para un hobbit." Santana mumbles.

"Gracias."

Santana quickly turns around to find Rachel standing behind her.

"It wasn't a compliment."

She inwardly curses at herself when those words slip from her lips.

"But you said I had nice legs" Rachel says.

"I also called you a hobbit."

She really wishes she could stop herself but somehow she just keeps digging herself deeper and deeper.

"So you speak Spanish?" Santana asks desperately trying to turn the conversation around.

"Si, I took it at school along with French, I'm quiet fluent actually."

"That's impressive" Santana says.

"Rachel, don't interfere with the staff when they are meant to be working" Leroy Berry shouts as he approaches the two girls.

"I'm sorry Dad."

"Do you speak English?" Leroy asks Santana slowly.

"Dad that is incredibly rude"

"Well you never know a lot of these people from Lima Heights are immigrants."

"Dad!" Rachel yells.

"So do you speak English?" Leroy asks again.

"Yes Sir" Santana replies.

"So what is so important that it stops you from working?" Leroy questions.

"Actually Dad, I was just asking a question. I was trying to get Kurt to brighten up his room with some foliage so I was thinking about getting him a plant but he's has a history of killing them so I was just asking for some advice about plants that are easy to maintain and Santana suggested-"

"A peace lily, just keep them well watered during the summer, less in the winter and give it a liquid feed once a month and it should be fine" Santana says.

"And I was saying how perfect that sounded since I love lilies. Well thank you for your help Santana" Rachel smiles.

"Yes thank you Santana now can you please go back to doing what I pay you to do."

"Of course Mayor Berry" Santana says adding a quiet "Pendejo" at the end.

Panic started to arise in Santana when she realises that Rachel could understand what she said., she really doesn't want to lose her job on the first day. She instantly feels relief when she sees a smile tug on the other girl's lips.

A smile appears on Santana's own lips, as she nods her head at Rachel. She walks over to the lawn mower and tucks her shirt into her jeans pocket so it hangs by her side. She puts her sunglasses back on and carries on mowing.

* * *

"Here" Quinn says as she hands Santana an ice, cold bottle of water.

"Thanks."

Quinn sits in the chair next to Santana and opens her own bottle of water.

"Busy morning?" she asks.

"We spent a couple of hours at the Mayors house, your Dad is friends with him right?"

"Yeah, they work together" Quinn replies.

"Have you met his daughter?"

"Who Rachel? I've met her couple of times at those parties my Dad makes me go to but she goes to school in New York so she's never around."

"What's she like?"

"She's a little overbearing but she's nice. She talked to me about Broadway for nearly half an hour once but that's all she ever talks about. Her Mom is a teacher at my school, she also coaches glee club. Why are you so interested?" Quinn asks.

"I met her yesterday and I kind of insulted her Dad when they were both stood in front of me. I just couldn't help myself and it just slipped out."

"Her Dad didn't say anything about you insulting him?"

"Well I said it in Spanish but Rachel understood me because apparently it's a language she's fluent in. She didn't say anything after she just smiled at me."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. She might not have understood you and if she did it mustn't have bothered her otherwise she would have definitely let you know about it" Quinn says.

"San are you going to do any work?" Puck asks walking over and standing in front of the two girls.

"They only things that need doing are the lawn and the pool. There is only one mower which Sam is currently using and you're the specialist pool guy so you're doing the pool."

"So you get to sit on your ass?"

"I'm supervising. You know the less you complain the faster you'll be finished and then we can have lunch" Santana says.

"Alright fine, let the men do all the work" Puck smirks.

He sends a wink at Quinn causing her to blush, the exchange goes unnoticed by Santana whose mind was still preoccupied by what happened at the Mayor's house.

She's soon pulled out of her thoughts when she hears the sound of a car door shutting.

"Shit, is that your Dad?" Santana asks jumping out of the chair.

"I think so, I'll go and greet him and distract him for a bit" Quinn says.

As soon as Quinn disappears into the house Santana runs to the truck and quickly grabs a rake. She makes it back in the garden just in time and starts to rake a couple of fallen leaves. Russell Fabray had a tendency to come out into the garden to check that his garden was being properly tended too.

Santana nearly lost the mayor as a client this morning and she didn't want to risk losing another one by letter Mr Fabray catch her sitting around on the job.

Santana and Quinn had been friends for a couple of years now, ever since Antionio became the Fabray's gardener. He would sometimes bring Santana with him when she was bored during the holidays and gave her the job of collecting leaves. Since they were young they really didn't understand the fact that people like Quinn weren't supposed to associate with people like Santana.

The older they got the more they understood about social status but it didn't stop them from being friends, it actually made them stronger. They continued their friendship without the knowledge of the rich community and most importantly the Fabray family.

The only people who knew about their friendship were the Lopez family, Puck and Sam because to them social status doesn't matter.

* * *

_A/N I do have all the main points of the story mapped out but I'm still trying to figure out how to fill in the gaps between them and how I work them in, so bear with me. Also I don't speak Spanish, I had to use a translator so I apologise if it's wrong._

_Thanks for all your reviews and encouragement, I like to hear what you want to see or what you think will happen because it could make it into the story._

_In regards to my one-shots I am still writing them and I'm trying to multi task as best I can. I'm trying to finish off The Bet and I have started another mini one-shot._

_Live_Young._


	4. Chapter 4

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Every morning Rachel goes through a rigorous exercise routine, normally she would wake up and head straight to the gym at school and work out for an hour or so. Her usual machine is the elliptical but sometimes she would hit the treadmill when she wanted a more demanding work out.

The Berry home had its own gym with various pieces of equipment but since the weather was exceptionally nice, Rachel decides to only do half an hour on the elliptical and finish off her routine with a long swim in the pool.

Her body is covered in sheen of sweat, she has her bikini on under her work out clothes so she can easily slip them off outside and get straight into the pool.

When she steps out of the patio doors she spots Santana at the back of the garden.

"So are you here every day?" Rachel asks as she approaches the Latina.

"Yes. I'm just watering today so I won't be here for long, maybe fifteen minutes or so. Did your boyfriend like his flowers?"

"My boyfriend? Oh, you mean Kurt, he's not my boyfriend. He's a friend from school and I'm not really his type not that he's mine. Anyway, I just wanted to apologise for what my Dad said to you yesterday, it was completely unacceptable and rude." Rachel says.

"It's not your fault but I appreciate the apology but I think I should be apologising to you. What I said yesterday was inappropriate and unprofessional"

"What are you referring to, when you complimented my legs or when you insulted my father?" Rachel asks.

"I'm sorry for both. I'm surprise you understood what I said about your Dad, you said you learnt Spanish at school but I doubt they teach you that kind of word."

"There is a Spanish girl in my dance class and she often uses it to describe our dance teacher. You know just because my Dad believes in something doesn't mean that I do too."

"I know, I can tell you're different from the other people I work for. Most of them don't talk to me unless it's to tell me what to do. I never would have imagined anyone apologising to me."

"It's the least I could do. I should leave you alone, I'm always interrupting your work" Rachel says as she turns around to leave.

"Wait!" Santana yells.

"This is my last job before lunch, I have half an hour if you want to hang out."

She knows she shouldn't have asked but there is just something about Rachel that is fogging the practical part of her brain.

"I can make us lunch if you want to come in. What?" Rachel asks noticing the reluctance in the other girl.

"I'm not allowed in your house."

"Don't be ridiculous, Santana"

"I'm not, it's one of your Dad's rules. It's actually a lot of people's rules, I think they assume we'll steal things or something."

"Well I don't, I know that I can trust you" Rachel says.

"But you don't know me."

"Isn't that the reason we're going to hang out to get to know each other?"

"Yeah but if your Dad catches me in your house he'll fire me and I can't afford for that to happen."

"My Dad isn't home and won't be for hours but we can eat out here. The weather is rather lovely so we can sit under the gazebo. Would you like me to make you something?" Rachel offers.

"No, I'm all set. I'll finish up here if you want to make yourself something."

"Okay, I'll be back soon."

Santana goes back to watering the flower beds and ten minutes later Rachel reappears carrying a serving tray.

"Do you like ice tea?" she asks, placing the tray on the patio table.

"I've never tried it. So are you sure, your Dad won't come home?"

"I'm positive" Rachel replies.

"What about your Mom?"

"She's having a day at the spa with her friends because we're attending a party tonight. So don't worry she won't come home either." Rachel explains and sits on one of the chairs.

"You can sit down" she says.

Santana takes off her backpack sprayer and leans it gently against one chair and sits in another. Rachel places a glass of ice tea in front of her whilst she gets her lunch out of her shoulder pack.

Santana pulls out a sandwich and an apple out of her brown paper bag.

"That's your lunch?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, why what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, I just assumed you would need more considering you work a lot."

"It varies day to day and sometimes it depends who makes it."

"What do you mean who makes it?" Rachel asks.

"My Mom won't let me leave the house without a brown bag so she usually makes it and it's generally a sandwich but sometimes I get left overs courteously of Mrs Puckerman or Mrs Evans."

"Who are Mrs Puckerman and Mrs Evans?"

"Puck and Sam's Moms. They're the two guys that I work with, you met they yesterday" Santana replies.

"So where are they today?"

"They're doing other houses, there was a couple of houses on this street that just needed watering so they dropped me off and then I'll meet up with them later."

"So you do this every day?" Rachel asks.

"It depends on the customer, some just have them watered every couple of days and have their grass and hedges cut every one or two weeks. It all depends really on the garden itself, grass and plants can vary in the way they grow and we have recommendations for each garden but for rich people you really want to keep the cost low and just pick the minimum. You just want your gardens to look better than the neighbours. Your Dad however wants the finest so that means I come here every day and water the plants and check on the condition on the grass and if I think anything needs doing then it gets booked in for the next day."

"You have a good business head and you're very smart. All I know about flowers is that they look pretty."

"It's all I know. My great grandfather started the business and the knowledge got passed down the generations. What about you I bet you're pretty smart, I heard you go to school in New York?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Around" Santana replies.

"Yes I do attend school in New York, at Heathland Private School. I love New York, it's an amazing place."

"I wouldn't know, I've never left Ohio."

"It's rather magnificent a thousand times better than here in this hell hole. I can't imagine being stuck here for the rest of my life."

"If you think Lima Hills is a hell hole, you really don't want to see where I live."

"I'm sorry I didn't -"

"Don't worry about it, you didn't offend me if that's what you think."

Rachel sits there silently, things feel a bit awkward.

Santana hopes she didn't make the other girl feel uncomfortable.

"You said that I hardly have any lunch but you don't have a lot either" Santana points out, trying to break the silence.

"It's a healthy vegan salad that contains a good amount of vitamins and nutrients that I need" Rachel replies and the awkward tension seems to vanish.

"It doesn't look very appetising but at least my lunch is healthy too, I have an apple" Santana says holding up said apple and taking a bite.

"I don't doubt you're a healthy person Santana, you have a very fit physic and you have very strong looking arms. From what I noticed I mean….. I saw you carrying the ladders back to the truck" Rachel rambles.

"It's just another part of the job, I spend most of the day lifting things or carrying things. What about you though you must keep in shape, I saw you in your bikini after all."

Rachel blushes and Santana realises she's getting herself into dangerous territory.

"I have a strict exercise routine, I need to keep fit for the amount of dancing I do. When I eventually get on Broadway it will be physically demanding so I want to prepare my body for that as early as possible"

"So that's your dream, Broadway?" Santana asks.

"It's not just my dream it's my destiny. It's the thing that I have been working towards since I was six years old. It's in my blood, my Mom had the same dream and managed to land a couple of small roles on Broadway whilst she was in college but she had to leave it behind when she became pregnant with me."

"It's good that you have a dream that you strongly believe in and that you'll do anything to achieve it" Santana says.

"What's your dream, what do you plan on doing after high school?"

"I want to be able to buy my own truck, so we can branch out and find more clients."

"So you don't want to go to college."

"I can't afford college and it's not like I need it, I already know how to be a gardener."

"Not that there is anything wrong with it and I'm sure that it's a fulfilling profession but do you really want to be a gardener for the rest of your life?"

"Like you said, it's in my blood. I can't afford college and I won't get a good job without it so I'll just stick to what I know."

"That's not true you know. My best friend Kurt, his Dad never went to college and he now owns multiple car dealerships, a six bedroom house and drives a Range Rover Sport and that's only one of his cars. You're smart Santana and if you put your mind to it then you don't need college to be successful."

"How do you know I'm smart?" Santana asks.

"I have a sixth sense about these things."

"Maybe you should predict the lottery and solve all of my problems" Santana jokes.

"It doesn't work like that."

Santana checks her watch, she has to be at the Parker's house soon.

"I should get going. I need to meet up with the guys, we have another job."

She puts her trash into the brown paper bag and puts it in her shoulder pack. She gets out of the chair, grabs her sprayer and pulls it on her back.

"My Dad will be here tomorrow but do you think we could do this again on Monday?" Rachel asks, standing with Santana.

"You sure you want to spend your free time with me?"

"All of my friends are in New York, I don't really know anybody here besides I like hanging out with you."

"Okay, I'll see you on Monday" Santana says.

* * *

Rachel is sat on her bed reading To Kill A Mocking Bird, she had already read it a couple of years ago but was re-reading it for her English assignment. She takes her highlighter and highlights part of a paragraph and jots some notes on a piece of paper.

There's a knock on the door and in walks her father in a slick black suit.

"Why aren't you ready? We have half an hour and your Mom is nearly finished with the hairstylist."

"Why do I need a hairstylist, I'm fine how I am."

"Please Rachel just put on the dress and have your hair done. This gathering is important to me, I need to show the people that I am worthy of being re-elected. Please Star" Leroy begs.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"That's my girl now come over here and give your Dad a hug."

Rachel gets off the bed and wraps her arms around her father, it only lasts a couple of minutes before Leroy pulls away.

"Get changed, we have half an hour" he says.

Rachel sighs but she puts on the dress and she lets the hairstylist do her hair. She goes through all of this trouble just to be stuck in a room full of dull politicians.

At the party she sees people she recognises from previous parties but is also introduced to people she has never met before.

"Alan, this is my lovely wife Shelby and our daughter Rachel" Leroy introduces them to an elderly man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ladies, this is my wife Eleanor."

Rachel smile and shakes the couple's hands.

"Rachel here is studying in New York, she's on her way to becoming a huge Broadway star. She's a very talented performer, she gets it from her mother" Leroy says giving his wife's a kiss on the cheek.

"You've got yourself a charmer there Shelby" Eleanor smiles.

"I'm a very lucky woman but I'm assuming you know that feeling being married to a man like Alan" Shelby replies.

Rachel is only half listening to the conversation going on around her, it's like this every time. Leroy and Shelby would flatter the crowd and boast about Rachel's achievements. She liked the attention at first but after years of it, she finds it to be rather exasperating.

* * *

_A/N There is a lot of dialogue in this one but I was just trying to get things moving and start to build their friendship._

_To the guest who said they wished the chapters were longer, so do I but I'm used to writing one-shot where everything happens in one chapter so I'm still learning to stretch the story out but I'm trying. I hope I make up for it by posting regularly but I was a bit distracted this time by writing another one-shot._

_Thanks for all your reviews, they do help inspire me._

_Live_Young. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

When Santana arrives at the Berry house Rachel is sat waiting for her at the table in the gazebo.

"Good morning Santana" she greets.

It's been the same for the past week, every day Santana arrives and every day Rachel is sat there waiting for her. Santana does her job and fifteen minutes later they each lunch together.

"I hope you remembered not to bring your lunch as I clearly stated I wanted to make you something."

"I did bring lunch but only because as I told you my Mom won't let me leave the house without some. I'll just give it to the guys later, unless you're a terrible cook and then I'll be eating it now" Santana teases.

"I'll have you know Santana that I am an excellent cook, they don't just teach Spanish at Heathland." Rachel replies.

"You've put a lot of pressure on yourself now, I'm expecting something good."

"Hopefully it will be, I'll be back in a moment."

Rachel disappears into the house, giving Santana a moment to reflect on this past week. She sprays the flower beds and thinks about her friendship with Rachel, if she can call it a friendship.

They had eaten lunch together every day for the past week and had gotten to know each other pretty well and Santana really enjoyed spending time with the other girl but she can't help but wondering if she's risking too much.

If the mayor found out she has been eating at his garden table and talking to his daughter, not to mention the fact that his daughter was cooking her lunch, he would go crazy and Santana would lose her job and the possibility of the parks.

She's had that thought every day too and she thinks that maybe being friends with Rachel isn't the best idea but then Rachel will smile or laugh and those thoughts are pushed to the back of her mind.

"I hope you don't mind spicy food" Rachel says, carrying her usual serving tray and placing it on the table.

"I love spicy food."

"See I told you I had a sixth sense" Rachel laughs.

Santana takes a seat at the table while Rachel places a plate in front of her.

"I just went with something simple so I cooked rice stuffed peppers."

"It looks and smells delicious and I wouldn't call it simple, simple to me is my usual sandwich."

"So how is everything going with the business, do you hear any juicy gossip?" Rachel asks.

"Not really, if we're working on a client's house and they're outside then they usually act like we're not there and talk amongst themselves but I've never hear any gossip. This is really good by the way" Santana says referring to her lunch.

"Thank you. I'll have to make you something else next week, it will have to be something simple again though as I'm starting some classes next week."

"Classes? But it's summer break."

"My mom signed me up for some dance classes and for a lesson with a vocal coach" Rachel explains.

"I thought you already had dance classes at Heathland and your voice is already amazing"

"Thank you but my mom thinks that just because I have a break from school it doesn't mean I can be idle, she says that there is always a way I can improve. That's why I do vocal exercises very day to keep my voice strong"

"Whatever you're doing it's clearly working but that still doesn't mean you can't have any fun either" Santana smiles.

* * *

Rachel drives down another road, she has never been to Lima Heights before and has been looking for Puck's truck for around ten minutes now. She finally spots it at one of the houses on the right hand side.

She knows that Santana lives next door and to the left of Puck's truck is another truck so Rachel assumes that that one is Santana's house.

She parks up outside and nervously knocks on the door. It only takes a couple of minutes before the door opens revealing a tall, dark haired man. She knew she was at the right house, Santana looked very much like her father.

"Hello Mr Lopez, my name is Rachel Berry."

"Miss Berry, how may I help you? Is there a problem with the service we've been providing?" Antonio asks, rather perplexed as to why the mayor's daughter is standing outside of his house.

"There is no problem Mr Lopez, your team do an exceptional job. I was actually looking for Santana, I was wondering if I could talk to her."

"Of course Miss Berry, please come on in."

Antonio leads Rachel through the house and into the kitchen where the Lopez family were sat around the table eating dinner.

"Rachel" Santana says, surprised to see the other girl standing in her kitchen.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude."

"Nonsense you're not intruding, would you like some vegetable soup?" Maribel asks.

She doesn't wait for a response, she just gets out of her chair and starts to prepare a bowl for Rachel.

"Please, sit down" Maribel insists, placing the bowl in the small space on the table next to Santana.

Rachel sits on the small, wooden stool that didn't match any of the other chairs around the table and thanks Maribel.

"Don't worry it's vegan but you don't have to eat if you don't want" Santana whispers in her ear.

Rachel smiles at Santana and eats a spoonful of the soup.

"This is delicious Mrs Lopez."

"Thank you Rachel. So how do you two know each other I have never heard Santana mention your name before?" Maribel asks.

"We met a few weeks ago when I started working on Rachel's garden" Santana replies.

"So you live in Lima Hills, I bet that's a lovely place to live."

"I actually spend most of my time in New York, I go to school there" Rachel says.

"Well that's even more impressive, I've always wanted to visit New York but I never got the chance" Maribel replies.

"Are you Santana's girlfriend?" Eva asks.

Santana swiftly kicks her younger sister in the shin to get her to shut up, causing Eva to yelp in pain. Antonio can see that Eva is about to cause a scene so quickly interrupts her.

"Eat your soup Eva" he says in a stern voice.

Eva doesn't argue with her father, she just carries on eating her soup whilst glaring at Santana.

Antonio watches Rachel to gauge her reaction to Eva's question, he knew all about Rachel's father and he didn't want Santana's sexuality to cause any problems for his daughter. Santana had already had some problems regarding it and he didn't want his daughter to go through anymore.

Rachel doesn't seem too bothered by the question but Antonio will still keep an eye on his daughter just in case.

"How was your day with the children Mari?" Antonio asks.

"It was good. Jamal accidental knocked a vase over and broke it so I sent them in the garden to run around hoping it would tire them out."

"I remember when you three where that energetic , especially you Santana. You were always climbing trees, that's how you broke your arm when you were eight. Don't worry about the vase Maribel I'll glue it back together."

"That's the third thing that Jamal has accidentally broken and you've had to glue back together, he's such a clumsy child."

"Not as clumsy as Rico, remember when he fell into the bath trying to take his jeans off."

"Shut up San" Rico says.

"He cried because he banged his head on the wall" Eva adds.

"Mom" Rico whines, annoyed that his sisters were embarrassing him in front of the pretty stranger.

"Girls, leave your brother alone" Maribel says to a laughing Santana and Eva.

The family eat their dinner and share small talk each talking about their day. It felt foreign to Rachel, usually her family dinners consisted of silence or talk of her father's recent campaign. It felt nice to be asked how she was for a change.

"Santana you clear the dishes, Rico it's your turn to wash and Eva you're drying. Tony can you take out the trash while I go and check on Mrs Hammond next door, I think I'll take her some soup" Maribel says.

Santana collects everybody's bowls and places them by the sink, she thanks her Mom for dinner and kisses her on the cheek.

Santana motions for Rachel to follow her up the stairs.

"Mantener la puerta abierta" Maribel yells.

Santana blushes because she knows that Rachel understood that her mother had just told her to keep her bedroom door open.

"I'm sorry about them" Santana says as they enter the room she shares with her siblings.

"It's okay Santana, you have a really lovely family."

Rachel observes the room, it's smaller than hers. There's a small window in one wall and the other three walls each had a bed against them and all had their own personalities.

"Let me guess which one is your side of the room. It's not that one since I don't think One Direction and Justin Beiber are the type of music you listen to" Rachel says referring to the bed with a Justin Beiber bedspread against the wall containing a One Direction poster.

"You are correct, that is Eva's side. She hasn't developed a proper taste in music yet, all of her friends at school like them and we found that stuff in a charity shop so we bought them for her birthday" Santana explains.

"I don't think it's this side either. You're a very athletic person but I don't think you'd have sportsmen on your wall"

"They're soccer players but you're right that's Rico's side."

Rico's wall was covered in small posters of soccer stars that were torn out of a soccer magazine.

"That leaves this one, the one with the plain black bedspread and no pictures on the wall."

"Well that was hard to work out." Santana sarcastically says.

She sits down on her bed and gestures for Rachel to sit too.

"It would have been easier a couple of years ago, Rico and Eva used to share bunk beds but when Rico fell off the top bunk for the third time my Mom made my Dad get out the saw and create two beds."

"I always wished I had a brother or a sister to make things a bit less lonely at home, someone that I could always rely on."

"You can always borrow mine but I must warn you they are huge pains in the ass but they can be awesome sometimes. I wouldn't change them for the world" Santana says.

"That was rather sweet Santana" Rachel smiles, causing Santana to blush.

"So not to be rude but is there a reason you just turned up at my house?" Santana asks.

"I apologise for arriving at your house uninvited but I had no other way to contact you. I was thinking about what you said about having some fun and I thought about the other day when I was telling you about Broadway and you mentioned that you've never seen a musical before. Well I know a quaint, little movie theatre that is showing Grease tonight, so I thought that maybe you might want to watch it with me."

"Where is this little theatre?"

"It's not far away and it's not very well known, so it should be quiet. If you want to go we should leave soon, it starts in an hour" Rachel explains.

"You're sure I won't be out of place there?"

"I promise."

"Okay then I'll go. There's not a lot of singing in it is there?"

"Of course there is, it's a musical. You'll like it trust me" Rachel laughs.

Santana gets off the bed, gets on her knees and searches under her bed. She pulls out a shoebox that contains all of the money she has saved and takes out twenty dollars.

"Okay, I'm ready" Santana says, holding out her hand to pull Rachel up of the bed.

She either pulls a little bit too hard or she under estimated how light Rachel is since Rachel has to press her free hand against Santana's shoulder to keep herself balanced.

Rachel thanks Santana for helping her up and blushes slightly at how close she was to the other girl.

"You're welcome" Santana says, letting go of Rachel's hand.

They make their way back downstairs and into the kitchen where Antonio was washing the dishes.

"I thought Mami said Rico and Eva were supposed to do that."

"Your Mom went to see Mrs Hammond so I let them watch TV instead" Antonio replies.

"That's not fair, you never let me off with doing the dishes."

"That's because I trust you'll do a good job."

"Whatever, you are so doing it the next time it's my turn" Santana says.

"Okay Mija" Antonio laughs.

"Is it okay if I go and see a movie with Rachel?"

"Of course it is, do you need some money?"

"I got it covered. Thanks Dad" Santana says, kissing her father's cheek.

"Have fun girls" Antonio calls as they exit the house.

Parked outside the Lopez home was Rachel's sky blue Toyota Prius plug in.

"You're crazy rich yet you drive a Prius?" Santana asks, as they walk over to the car.

"I assure you it's top of the range but also environmentally friendly.."

"It's also really ugly" Santana says as they get into the car.

"Don't call Barbra ugly. She didn't mean it" Rachel whispers to the car.

"You called your car Barbra?"

"Of course I did, do you not have a name for your truck."

"I usually just call it the large piece of crap but Puck calls it Sasha after the first girl he slept with."

Rachel turns on the engine and turns down the music so she can talk to Santana whilst she drives.

"So I was wondering, have you ever been romantically involved with either Noah or Sam?"

"No, they are like brothers to me, I've grown up with them. I did kiss Puck once when we were fifteen and a bit drunk. It could have been the alcohol, because it was Puck or it could have just been the fact that he was a guy but it was just weird and awkward."

"I didn't want to question your sister's comment earlier as I wasn't sure if she was just messing with you but when you say that it could have been because he was a guy are you saying that you're gay?"

"Would it be a problem if I was?" Santana asks.

"No, why would it be."

"Because some people find it a very big problem and it makes them uncomfortable" Santana says.

"Well I'm not one of those people. My best friend Kurt is gay and just so you know I feel very comfortable around you."

"Good because I feel comfortable around you too."

* * *

_A/N I apologise, I say that I update regularly and then I take a while to do it, although it's only been a week. I've been distracted this week with it being Easter and I've been ill so I was completely unmotivated. I hope I made it up to you with a bit of Pezberry interaction plus it's a little bit longer._

_Live_Young._


	6. Chapter 6

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

It was another hot day in Lima, Santana had her sunglasses covering her eyes and had already decided to forgo her shirt and settle on just wearing her tank top instead. She was leaning against the truck with Puck waiting for Sam, so they could go to work.

"So I saw Rachel coming out of your house yesterday. What's going on there, did you manage to mow her lawn? You know trim her bush?" Puck asks.

"Well I am her gardener."

"Come on I'm running out of clever euphemisms, you know I'm trying to ask if you fucked her."

"As amusing I find your double entendre and even though it none of your business, no I didn't. It's not like that we're friends, she doesn't know many people here and just wanted someone to hang out with."

"Oh yeah and I bet you were more than willing to help her out but remember what you said to me on the first day. You told me not to go there with her and you're doing exactly that. You know you could be playing with fire here and you know who'll get burned."

"I'm not going to sleep with her, we're just friends and I like talking to her alright. Sometimes I need to talk to someone who isn't you or Sam besides I've managed to be friends with Quinn for years and that hasn't caused any problems."

"Quinn's dad isn't the mayor of Lima, he can't ruin your name not to mention the business. You piss off the mayor and he can destroy us, no clients means no money and then where would we be." Puck says.

"Just leave it alone, he won't find out. Rachel's different okay, she won't tell anyone" Santana insist.

"Fine but you know I'm only looking out for you and if the shit hits the fan then don't take us all down with you."

"I won't but thanks for playing the protective older brother" Santana says pulling Puck into a hug.

"We're a family, we look out for each other, it's what we do. Where the hell is Sam?"

"I don't know, maybe I should go over there and see where he is."

"No need, sorry I'm late. My mom had to go to work early so I had to get these two ready" Sam says referring to his brother and sister clinging to each of his hands.

"Will your mom mind if there a bit early?"

"No it's fine, she's in the kitchen. You two monkeys can go straight in, I hope you're hungry though she's made pancakes" Santana replies.

They both run towards the Lopez house yelling goodbye to Sam, nobody can resist Maribel's cooking.

"Be good and say thank you" Sam yells.

"Come on we need to be at San's girlfriends house" Puck says.

Santana punches Puck in the arm causing him to wince in pain.

"Damn you hit hard for a chick."

"Don't make me hit you again but thanks for solving the problem of who's sitting in the back. Sam you want to drive?" Santana asks grabbing the keys from Puck's hands.

"Always" Sam replies and catches the keys that Santana throws at him.

"That's not fair it's my truck" Puck whines.

"As you said we're a family, so that means we share. Now stop moaning and get in the back."

"Fucking women" Puck mumbles as he climbs into the back of the truck.

When they arrive at Rachel's house their routine was the same as last time. Sam started in the front garden whilst Santana and Puck tended to the back.

When Santana walks into the back garden Rachel was just getting out of the pool.

"Hey, you're here early" Rachel says.

"The guys are with me, we're doing the whole garden again" Santana explains.

"Okay well I have my dance class today but we can have lunch again tomorrow if you're available."

"Sure, sounds good."

"Hello Noah" Rachel greets, as Puck walks into the garden carrying the ladders.

"Hey Rachel, you okay?" Puck asks.

"I'm very well Noah but I should get ready for my class. I'll see you tomorrow Santana" Rachel says before walking towards the house.

"What's tomorrow, you two going on another date?" Puck jokes, earning him another punch on the arm.

"Right in the same spot" he complains rubbing his sore arm.

They spend nearly two hours in Rachel's garden, making sure that everything was pristine and once they finish, they pack up the truck and head over to the Fabray house.

Santana is mowing the grass when Quinn comes out of the house. She turns off the mower, shouts at Sam to take over and approaches the chair that Quinn had just sat down on.

"Are your mom and dad home?" she asks.

"No, it's okay you can sit down."

"Thanks, are you okay? You look pale, well paler than usual" Santana asks.

"I think I might have picked up a virus or something, don't worry I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine just a little sore, I pulled a muscle yesterday."

"Are you still having lunch with Rachel every day?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah. She also came to my house last night and ended up eating dinner with my family and then we saw a movie afterwards."

"Introducing her to the parents before the first date that's a new one."

"It wasn't a date and it's not like I invited her to my house she just showed up. I couldn't just tell her to leave that would have been rude and my mom had already sat her down and served her dinner before I could even say anything to her."

"That sounds about right, I miss your mom's cooking."

"You should come over it's been months since you last visited and Rico misses you" Santana teases.

"Are you sure you're not the one that misses me" Quinn jokes back.

"I don't get to miss you I see you all the time but I actually think Rico is starting to forget about you he seemed pretty smitten with Rachel."

"How do you feel about your brother sneaking in on your girl?"

"She's not my girl" Santana huffs.

"But you want her to be."

Before Santana can come up with a snappy retort, Quinn jumps off the chair and runs into the pool house bathroom. Santana is quick on her feet and follows Quinn into the pool house, she sits on the couch waits a couple of minutes until Quinn returns.

"Are you sure you're okay, it seems like a pretty bad virus?"

Quinn sits next to Santana on the bed and the tears fall, she tries to choke back a sob but she can't. Santana instinctively wraps her arms around the blonde and pulls her into a hug.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Santana asks.

"I'm pregnant" Quinn cries.

"What, are you sure?" Santana asks.

"I took three test and they were all positive, I'm sure."

"Maybe you should see a doctor just to be absolutely sure."

"I can't see a doctor, what if someone sees me there. I don't want anyone to know" Quinn replies, wiping her eyes with her fingers.

"The doctor can't say anything because of doctor/patient confidentiality but if you're that worried then you can go to the free clinic in the heights. My mom used to work there so she knows people there that can help you."

"Are you sure no one will find out?" Quinn asks.

"Positive, I'll get my mom to sort everything out."

"Okay, thanks San."

"No problem. It's surprising though, I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"I'm not, it was just a one night thing."

"Who was is?" Santana asks, deciding that being blunt was the best way to get an answer.

Quinn doesn't reply, she lets her gaze wander to the garden outside or more specifically the pool.

"Please tell me I'm wrong" Santana says when she notices Quinn looking at Puck cleaning the pool.

"It was over a month ago, he was here cleaning the pool and it just happened. I'm sorry, I didn't want this for him or me but it happened and I'm scared. I don't know what to do."

"You need to tell him but not yet. You need time to calm down and deal with this first but don't worry, I'll be here for you whatever happens, okay?"

"Thank you" Quinn whispers.

* * *

Rachel sits at the large dining table across from her mother, her father is sat at the head of the table reading a newspaper. She was exhausted from her dance classes and really didn't want to eat dinner with her parents.

The dining room door opens and Maria walks in carrying a large, silver serving plate. She places a plate in front of each Berry without receiving a single thank you, apart from Rachel of course who also sends the woman a warm smile.

When the plate is placed in front of Leroy he folds the paper up and hands it to Maria.

"You can take that rubbish, it's full of crime reports. Stolen cars, armed robbery and we all know where to look for the suspects don't we. They're all living in Lima Heights but no, the police won't look there because the people living there all claim that it's discrimination against them."

"Don't worry honey, if there is anyone that can sort out Lima it's you" Shelby smiles at her husband.

They start to eat in silence until Shelby breaks it by asking Leroy how his day at work went. Rachel is only part listening to whatever her father is saying since she has heard it all before and thankfully Leroy's anecdote is interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"Hello" he answers.

"This is Leroy Berry... Yes… Okay, I'll be there soon."

Leroy ends the call and stands up from the table.

"That was John I have to go and sort something out. It might be a late night so I'll see you both tomorrow" He explains and kisses Rachel on the head.

Once he's gone that leaves Rachel alone to eat dinner with her mother, who was slightly irritated that her husband hadn't shown her any affection.

"You know what, I'm not hungry. Have Maria clean up when you're finished" Shelby says, throwing her napkin on her plate and exiting the room, leaving Rachel sat alone with her half full plate.

Yesterday she was a part of a different family's meal and it was the complete opposite to this. There was talking, laughter and an overall happy atmosphere but when it came to her own family dinner she was left alone.

She gets out her cell phone and calls the number that she had added yesterday.

"Hello Santana, are you busy?"

They meet a small diner on the outskirts of Lima, it's neither in the Hills or the Heights and has a warm, relaxed feeling.

"Thank you for meeting me Santana" Rachel says.

They fall into easy conversation which allows Rachel to vent about what happened at dinner with her parents but Santana seemed quiet. She looks as if she was listening intently but it was like she wasn't actually there.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asks placing her hand over Santana's.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I'm a little distracted." Santana replies giving Rachel's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Is something bothering you?" Rachel asks.

"My friend got some life changing news today and it's all I can think about and when I say friend, I mean my actual friend, it's not me."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's not really my problem to talk about. I'm sorry, I'll try to stay focused. So how was your dance class?" Santana asks finally letting go of Rachel's hand so she can take a sip of her coffee.

"It was okay, we focused on modern dance because apparently that's where I need to improve. My mom says that I need to have skills in as many different types of dance because it will look better to directors. I already have over ten years of experience in ballet but apparently that isn't enough anymore."

"Is there a lot of dancing on Broadway?"

"It depends on the show or on the role for example Chicago would have rigours choreography compared to a show like Les Mis."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, you lost me at Chicago" Santana admits.

"I need to educate you in musical theatre. My parents are out of town next Saturday maybe you could come over and I can show you my musicals collection."

"As exciting as that sounds, I'm busy on Saturday" Santana replies.

"Oh."

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me."

"I'd love to come, may I inquire as to where we are going?" Rachel asks.

"No you may not, it's a surprise."

"Can you at least give me a hint, I need to know how prepared to be" Rachel says.

"There is no need to be prepared just dress as you normally would. I will pick you up at the Lima Bean a few streets from your house, so your parents can't see us."

"Okay but we are still having lunch every day this week so be prepared, I will ask you where we are going every chance I get."

"And I'll tell you the same thing every time you ask, it's a surprise" Santana says which causes Rachel to laugh.

After going through a demanding dance class and a disastrous dinner with her parents, Rachel had thought that this was turning out to be a bad day. As soon as she sat down to have coffee with her gardener who she now considered her friend she knew that at least the day would end a lot better than it started.

* * *

_A/N As I said I do have some plotlines planned but I'm still trying to connect the dots, for example I don't have an ending in mind yet but I do have an epilogue planned. _

_One thing I have noticed whilst writing this story is that I write out of sequence. I have a separate document that has random parts of conversations or scenes for this story because I need to write them down before I forget, I then just need to remember to add them to the story._

_TheNotbad55, you said you wanted more Pezberry interaction then hopefully you will like the next chapter as it's all Pezberry and the Lopez family bonding time._

_Thanks you for your reviews, it's appreciated. _

_Live_Young._


	7. Chapter 7

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Santana is sitting in her Dad's truck parked across the street from the Lima Bean, waiting for Rachel to arrive.

She sees Rachel walk around the corner who instantly spots her and sends her a small wave.

"Good afternoon Santana" Rachel greets, as she gets into the truck.

"I'm very excited to find out where we'll be going since you wouldn't even give me the slightest hint all week."

"Well now you can find out, we're going to my house."

"We're going to your house, that's the big surprise?" Rachel asks.

"Just wait, you'll see when we get there" Santana replies.

She drives to Lima Heights and parks a street away from her house.

"Why are you parking here?" Rachel asks.

"You'll find out in a minute, come on" Santana says before getting out of the truck.

They walk down the street and turn left at the end onto the street Santana lives on. As soon as they turn the corner Rachel can see the large gathering of people scattered around the houses.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"Every year the whole street throws a get-together, we decide on a budget and everyone saves up and gives the money to my dad so he can buy the meat and alcohol and then it's up to everybody else what they want to contribute." Santana explains.

They walk a little further down the street to Santana's house, passing a couple of houses with tables on the driveways each filled with a variety of food and beverages. It takes longer than it normally would since they have to keep stopping to say hello to people who greet Santana.

When they finally arrive at Santana's house they find Antonio stood in the driveway barbecuing on an old oil drum that he had modified into a grill.

"Hello Rachel, I hope you're hungry. I know you can't have anything from the grill but Mrs Powell has a lovely selection of food suitable for you, across the road."

"Thank you Mr Lopez" Rachel replies.

"Please Rachel it's Tony or at the very least Antonio."

They make small talk for a couple of minutes until they are joined by Santana's fifteen year old cousin, Hector.

"Yo, Uncle Tony hit me up with a burger."

"Must you talk like that you sound like an imbecile" Antonio says.

"That's because he is an imbecile" Santana replies.

"Whatever San, we all know you pull out the old Lima Heights every once in a while" Hector replies.

"Are you still playing in the cup?" Santana asks.

"Of course, you can't win without me besides I've brought a date to impress."

"Oh what's his name?"

"_Her _name is Sarah and we've been dating for three weeks, speaking of aren't you going to introduce me. Hi I'm Heck, Santana's cousin."

He holds his hand out for Rachel to shake. She assumes that he must be from Maribel's side of the family since he has little resemblance to Santana and her father.

"I'm Rachel."

"It's nice to meet you Rachel" Heck replies, taking the burger that Antonio hands him.

"Shouldn't you go and find your girlfriend, it might take a while since I hear invisible women are hard to see" Santana says.

"I will go and find her and then I'll bring her to you and prove that she is real."

"Yeah because that's not weird" Santana yells as Hector walks away.

"Did you have to wind him up?" Antonio asks.

"Don't pretend you didn't find it amusing."

"It was a little funny" Antonio admits.

"Come on Rachel, lets go and take a look around."

They slowly walk around the street passing the different houses and their selection of food.

"What's the cup?" Rachel asks.

"It's like the Lima Heights version of the super bowl, each year the kids play a game of football against the adults."

"What's the prize?"

"Other than bragging rights, the loser has to clear up the mess after the party" Santana explains.

"And you play in this game?" Rachel asks.

"Yes, I'm the captain of the kid's team and my dad captains the adult's team. It gets very competitive and you get to be my personal cheerleader."

"Have you got me some pom poms to shake?"

"Yes and I've got you the uniform too" Santana smirks.

She really wishes she hadn't said that, now her mind was filled images of Rachel in a cheerleading uniform not that it was much of a stretch she had already seen the short skirts Rachel wore and not to mention the fact that she had seen her in a bikini. Oh god, now she was thinking about Rachel in a bikini.

Santana is pulled out of her thoughts when someone shouts her name and a few seconds later she feels someone grabbing her hand.

"San, hurry up Noah wants you before the game starts" Eva says, tugging on her sister's hand.

Santana grabs Rachel's hand just in time, pulling her along with her as Eva drags them both down the street.

"What's up Puckerman?" Santana asks.

Puck was surrounded by four people, Sam, two other boys and a girl that all live on the street.

"Carl broke his wrist last night, so he can't play in the game" Puck explains.

"Can't we find someone else or ask one of the adults to drop out?" Santana asks.

"We can't ask one of them to drop out they are all looking forward to it. We asked around but nobody wanted to play." Dante says.

"Somebody must be willing to play."

"What about Rachel?" Puck suggests.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Santana says.

"Why not, what if I want to play?" Rachel asks.

"Do you know anything about football? Santana inquires.

"As much as you know about musical theatre but if you need another person for the team, then I'm offering."

"Okay great, thanks Rachel. So now we have the full team here, we can talk tactics."

"Wait, where's Heck?" Alesha asks.

"He's probably still trying to find a girl he can persuade to be his fake girlfriend" Santana replies.

Dante decides to go and look for Hector whilst the rest of the group continue to laugh and joke with each other. Santana pulls Rachel over to the side so she can talk to her without any noise.

"You shouldn't feel pressured into taking part."

"I'm not. It will be a new, exciting experience for me and if I didn't want to do it then I wouldn't have offered but you might have to explain the rules to me in layman's terms."

"You don't have to do much just stand there, you can attempt to block people if you want but just do what you feel comfortable doing. The aim is first to sixty, we just go by touchdowns so that's ten touchdowns that are six points each. We play on the road so we block each other but we try to avoid aggressive contact."

"Do I get any protective gear?" Rachel asks.

"You won't need it, I promise. You okay to play in what you're wearing?"

"Yes, I can move freely in these jeans. I'm just glad I decided against a skirt, I wouldn't want to give anyone a free show" Rachel replies.

"Santana."

Santana was really getting annoyed with people shouting her name all the time. She turns around and sees Hector standing next to a short, blonde girl.

"This is my girlfriend Sarah, Sarah this is my cousin Santana and that's Rachel her -"

"Friend" Santana answers.

"It's nice to meet you Sarah" Rachel says.

"Hey. What are you kids doing over there, planning on how you're going to clean up after you lose?" Antonio yells from across the road.

"I told you it gets competitive" Santana says to Rachel.

* * *

The neighbourhood gather round the stretch of road that has been deemed the playing field where the end zones had been marked out by a line of chalk. Instead of the usual eleven each team has eight players. Santana's team was made up of Sam, Puck, Rachel, Hector, Dante, Alesha and James.

Antonio's team consisted of Sam's father Dwight, Hector's father and Santana's Uncle Marco and a couple of the neighbours John, Stephen, David and the only women Shannon and Mandy.

Antonio thought that the two women were his secret weapons. Shannon or 'Beiste' as she is normally called was great at blocking and Mandy Powell was an exercise enthusiast who was the one that supplied the neighbourhood with a healthy selection of food.

Santana thought she had the better chance of winning the game, not only were her team younger but she has three stars of the McKinley football team playing for her.

The game started and the teams where evenly matched, after forty minutes of playing the score was tied 54-54 and the next touch down would win the game. Santana's team start with the ball and as soon as Puck receives it he throws it to Santana who was in some space. Santana catches the ball and makes a run towards the makeshift end zone.

Antonio springs into action and charges towards his daughter, he tosses her over his shoulder and starts to run in the opposite direction.

"You're cheating, put me down" Santana yells.

She takes a look around and notices that the rest of the players start to follow them and will soon be after the ball, everyone except Rachel.

"Rach, catch" Santana shouts and manages to throw the ball towards Rachel.

Rachel is surprised when she catches the ball, she's never been good at sports but then she realises that people are shouting at her to run and that there are three people running towards her.

So she runs as fast as she can, she should really thank the years of rigours exercise for giving her great stamina. She makes it all the way past the line and doesn't really understand what it happening until she hears the cheers and is surrounded by her teammates.

Puck and Sam hoist her up on their shoulders, they had won the game and Rachel had scored the winning touchdown.

Rachel laughs as the rest of the team cheers for her, she takes a quick look around for Santana from her vantage point on the boys shoulders. She finds her and notices that she is cheering despite still being over her father's shoulder.

"You need to put me down or you're going to hurt yourself old man" Santana says.

"Who are you calling an old man?" Antonio asks finally putting Santana back on the ground.

"The guy who's butt I just kicked on the football field."

"You didn't kick my butt there was just one touchdown in it."

"Yes and we scored it which means that you lost and you owe me ten bucks" Santana says.

"Fine, I'll give it you later but remember we don't tell your mom about this, she hates it when we bet for money."

Santana's uncle approaches them carrying two ice, cold beers in his hands.

"Hey great game San but we'll get you next year."

"Thanks Uncle Marco and no you won't."

"A well deserved beer for the captain" Marco says handing his brother in law a beer.

"What about for the well deserved winner?" Santana asks.

"She's still underage" Antonio replies.

Santana laughs, she knows that later her uncle will slip her a beer when no one is looking. She could probably blame the time she kissed Puck when she was fifteen on him or at least on the beer he secretly gave her.

That was the first time she had ever experience alcohol, she wasn't one for drinking too much and it's not like she could afford to get drunk every week but it had become a tradition that every year her uncle would sneak her alcohol. A tradition that she's sure her parents are well aware of but seem to let it slide just the once.

"Okay, well I'm going to go and find Rachel" Santana says.

Rachel is amongst a crowd of people, discussing the game when she spots Santana. She excuses herself and launches towards her friend, pulling her into a huge hug.

"Hey super star" Santana greets.

"That was simply exhilarating Santana."

"Who would have thought your first football game and you win the game for us."

"I didn't win the game I just caught the ball once and ran with it, you're the one that put in all the effort and that's what really won us the game" Rachel says finally pulling away from the other girl.

"Hey San great game" Puck says giving Santana a high five.

"Thanks, shame I can't say the same about you."

"I scored three touchdowns it's not my fault I was against Beiste, you know she takes these games seriously anyway can we sign you up for next year Rachel?"

"We'll see Noah."

"Cool, well I'll see you two later. I'm going to find my mom and my sister" Puck says.

* * *

Santana walks over to the large tree in the corner of the front garden, it was one of her favourite places to sit as a child. She sits beside Rachel and hands her a cup of lemonade, the party had started to calm down and there were only a couple of people scattered around the street.

"Thank you Santana, not just for the lemonade but for inviting me here."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you came, I really like spending time with you. I really like you."

Rachel doesn't say anything and Santana thinks maybe she said something wrong but then Rachel looks at her.

"I'm sorry, I - "

Santana is cut off when Rachel's lips cover her own. She's surprised, she wasn't expecting Rachel to do that but that doesn't stop her from kissing her back.

When they finally pull apart Rachel feels nervous, she had never kissed a girl before and she wasn't sure how Santana was going to react.

"That was nice" Rachel says, her heart beating in her chest.

"Yeah it was but -"

"Santana, may I speak to you for a moment" Antonio calls across the garden.

Santana gets off the ground, apologises to Rachel and follows her father into the house.

"I saw what happened outside."

"I'm sorry dad but I was just about to tell her that nothing can happen between us. I know that if the mayor finds out he'll cancel our contract and we can't afford that."

"That is why I wanted to talk to you. I knew you'd react that way and I didn't want you to say something you'd regret to Rachel. Do you like this girl?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does especially if she makes you happy."

"What about the risks? If her dad finds out, he could fire us" Santana says.

"There are some things that more important than money Mija. I've seen the way you look at her and I bet you get that funny feeling in your stomach, it's the same way I felt about your mother. It's the same way I still feel about your mother. You know Maribel's father didn't want me to date her."

"But Grandpa loves you."

"He does now but when I met your mother he didn't think I was good enough for her. Jorge wanted a better life for her, better than the one he lived. He wanted her to marry a wealthy man not a gardener but we know your mother's stubbornness, it's where you got it from after all. There was a part of me that agreed with him, I knew I wasn't good enough for your mother, she deserved better than what I could give her."

"But mom loves you. She didn't need someone rich to make her happy because you were the person that already made her feel that way."

"That's exactly what your mother said and it's also your answer Mija. If you like this girl and she makes you happy, then you go out there and get her."

Santana avoids looking at Rachel when she returns to the garden and instead her eyes land on Puck. That's when she realises that this decision doesn't just affect her. If things went bad with Rachel it could hurt her family and her friend's families, especially Puck who unbeknownst to him was expecting a baby.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah everything's fine, I should take you home."

* * *

_A/N I am trying to get more motivated writing this and my one-shots. I've been planning this chapter from the beginning and had the end written even before the last chapter. I originally planned this to be the chapter were they get together but when I wrote it, it turned out like this instead._

_I don't know anything about American football, I am a football fan but the one that some people refer to as soccer. _

_Thanks for your reviews as always._

_Live_Young._


	8. Chapter 8

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

It has been a long time since Santana had sat in one of these old, uncomfortable plastic chairs. The whole place seems depressing, the walls are a faded cream colour and are covered in various information posters. She didn't know how her mom had managed to work here every day without going crazy.

She tries to occupy herself with a magazine that is three years old, most of the couples featured in it are either broken up or divorced now but her mind is too distracted to concentrate on the words.

She throws the magazine on the table besides her and lets out a frustrated sigh, she was seconds away from barging into the room and finding out what is going on but before she has chance to move the door at the end of the hallway opens and Quinn appears.

"What's going on, are you pregnant?" Santana asks.

"The doctor confirmed it, I'm five weeks pregnant."

"Are you okay, is the baby okay?" Santana asks her hand instinctively touching Quinn's stomach.

"I'm fine, the baby's fine and you need to stop" Quinn answers, removing Santana's hand.

"You're acting like the person that knocked me up."

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you that's all" Santana says.

"I know and I appreciate it and everything else you've done for me."

"So what now?"

"Coffee?" Quinn suggests.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know but I really want to forget about the situation that I'm in, even if it's just for an hour or so."

"Fine but you're buying" Santana smirks.

The last time Santana was sat in this diner she was with Rachel the day she found out that Quinn might be pregnant. She can't believe how much she messed up with Rachel, Puck had warned her that things could get messy but she just wouldn't listen to him.

"What's up with you? You've been pretty quiet since we left the clinic."

"It's nothing."

"I think I've known you long enough to know when you're lying, what's wrong?" Quinn asks again.

"Rachel kissed me."

"What?" Quinn shouts, causing a couple of people in the diner to look at them.

"Shhhh, will you be quiet and stop drawing attention to us."

"I'm sorry but I didn't expect you to tell me that the mayor of straight-town's daughter kissed you."

"You think you're surprised, imagine how I must have felt."

"So what happened?"

"After she kissed me I told her I would take her home, we sat in silence for the whole ride back to the Lima Bean. We said goodbye and that was it, I haven't seen her since. She was at a dance class yesterday but she text me to ask if we were still having lunch today but I told her I was busy, which obviously I am with you. So she asked if I was available tomorrow but I haven't text her back."

"Can I see you're cell phone for a second?" Quinn asks.

"Why?"

"Because I want to see exactly what she said so I can read the situation better."

Santana doesn't question it anymore she just slips her phone out of her pocket and hands it to Quinn.

After a few minutes of pressing a couple of buttons Quinn smiles.

"Done.."

"What's done?" Santana asks.

"I just sent Rachel a text saying you'll love to have lunch with her tomorrow"

"What? Why did you do that?" Santana asks grabbing her phone back from Quinn.

"Because you wouldn't have and it's obvious that you like her, that's why I don't understand why you're not going for this."

"You said it yourself her dad is the mayor, imagine what he would do if he found out."

"Then you make sure he doesn't find out. You've had lunch with her for two weeks without him knowing, you went to see a movie together and she spends time with your family, it's like your already dating."

"It's not that simple, I can't help but think what would happen if things go bad. It wouldn't just affect me, it affects my family and my friends" Santana says.

"It's very admirable that you're thinking about your family and friends but you need to start thinking about yourself and what makes you happy. If that's Rachel then go for it."

"That's what my dad said."

"He's right. Look you're having lunch with her tomorrow just talk to her."

"So I'll talk to Rachel tomorrow. What about you? When are you going to talk to Puck?"

"I don't know, I'm scared that when I tell him it will all become real" Quinn sighs.

"It's already is real. You went to the doctor who confirmed it, not to mention the fact that you spend most of your mornings throwing up."

"How do you think Puck will react?"

"I know he's my best friends but I really don't know how he's going to take it. I do think telling him is a good idea, he deserves to know and to have a say in what's going to happen. I think once you've talked to him then you'll know where you stand and you can make a decision together."

"You're right, I have to remember that this situation doesn't just affect me."

"Just remember whatever happens you aren't alone in this. I should get going to work, do you still want me to drop you off?"

"No, I'm okay. I think I'll sit here for a little longer, I really don't want to go home right now" Quinn replies.

"Call me if you need anything."

"Okay, thanks San."

Santana is a little relieved that one situation was starting to sort itself out, now all she had to do was concentrate on what was going on with her and Rachel.

* * *

"Hola Mija, how did things go with Quinn?" Antonio asks as he enters his children's bedroom.

"Well she's definitely pregnant."

Antonio had found out about Quinn's pregnancy, since he and Maribel have no secrets. Santana had told her mother a week ago when she had asked her to get Quinn into the clinic. Maribel was sympathetic towards Quinn, she was never one to judge and had seen her fair share of teenage pregnancies when she worked at the clinic.

Antonio crosses the room and sits on Santana's bed and wraps his arms around his eldest daughter, Santana's head instinctively resting against his chest.

"Well let her know that she has a family here that will always support her."

"Thanks Dad."

"I got a phone call from city hall today, they asked me to go in and talk to them. We got the Parks, the grant went into my bank account this morning" Antonio smiles.

"That's great Dad" Santana says hugging her father more tightly.

"So I have put aside some of the money for each of you, fifty dollars for Rico and Eva but you get a hundred since you helped make this happen."

"I can't accept that Dad."

"Why not you earned it, Noah and Sam are receiving the same and you can use some of it to take Rachel out."

"I'm not dating Rachel" Santana says.

"Why not? I thought you were going to ask her out after our talk, oh Mija did she say no?"

"No, I didn't ask her. Do you really think she'd say no?"

"Of course she won't but she can't say yes either if you don't ask her" Antonio says.

"I just can't help but listen to the voice in the back of my mind that keeps telling me that this is a bad idea and that things will end badly."

"You're dooming your relationship before it has even begun. You don't listen to that voice in your head Santana, you listen to your heart."

He releases one of the arms from around his daughter and dips his hand into his pocket, pulling out a couple of twenty dollar bills.

"Here take this money, take Rachel out on a date and enjoy yourself. You deserve happiness after everything you do for other people, for once don't think about the consequences."

"I'm having lunch with her tomorrow."

"Then there is your opportunity, the amount of time you two spend together it's like you're already dating."

"Why do people keep saying that?"

"Because it's true. Right, I better go and help your mother with dinner, I'll shout you when it's ready."

"Thanks Dad, for everything."

"Anything for you Mija."

* * *

When Santana arrives at the Berry residence, Rachel is nowhere to be found. Santana wouldn't be surprised if Rachel is avoiding her since Santana had done the same thing yesterday but Rachel had text her and asked to have lunch with her, so she was expecting her to be here.

Santana is nearly done spraying the flower beds when Rachel finally emerges from the house carrying her serving tray. She walks over to the table, places the tray down and takes a seat.

Santana walks over to the table and is greeted by a smiling Rachel.

"Hello Santana."

"Hey, is your mom or dad here?" Santana asks.

"No they're both out."

"Where does your mom go all the time, I don't think I've ever seen her?"

"She gives singing lessons, people pay a lot of money for their child to be trained by a national winning show choir coach and then she normally meets her friends for lunch. She hates sitting around the house, she finds it boring."

"And you don't?"

"Sometimes but I like the quietness and it's not like I have any friends that I can go and visit" Rachel explains.

"Well you have me now, right?"

"Of course, so do you want to sit down?" Rachel asks gesturing to the chair opposite her.

Santana takes off her sprayer and sits on the chair.

"I'm really sorry if I made things awkward between us but I would really like to continue eating lunch with you. I have more classes tomorrow but maybe on Friday?"

"Friday is good but how about I take you to dinner instead, in a restaurant."

"Are you asking me out on a date because I don't want to embarrass myself even further by assuming the wrong thing?"

"Yes I am asking you out on a date and don't worry you didn't assume the wrong thing last time" Santana says.

"Then yes, I would love to go on a date with you Santana" Rachel beams.

"Great, so I'll pick you up from the Lima Bean at seven."

"That sounds perfect, you know I'm glad we got the awkwardness out of the way. I really thought I'd ruined things and that you have been avoiding me, especially yesterday."

"I'm sorry my mind was occupied by something else yesterday. The friend I was telling you about, I was with her."

"Is everything okay, I know you can't tell me but I want to make sure it's not affecting you too much?" Rachel asks.

"She's pregnant, she went to the doctors yesterday and got it confirmed. I'm the only person that she's told so I offered to go with her, I didn't' want her to go on her own."

"What about the baby's father?"

"He doesn't know yet and that's where it gets complicated. I don't think I should tell you anymore, I feel like I'm betraying her trust."

"It's okay, I'm grateful that you told me anything at all, just remember I'm always here to listen when you need me" Rachel says.

"Thanks."

Santana couldn't help but smile, she still had that little voice in the back of her mind but she wasn't going to listen to it. She was listening to her father and Quinn instead and listening to them had just got her a date with Rachel, she would probably have to thank them again later.

* * *

Quinn felt sick and it had nothing to do with the pregnancy hormones, it was because Puck was standing in her garden cleaning her pool and she was about to tell him that she was pregnant.

This was how she got pregnant in the first place. She had known Puck for two years, since he started cleaning her pool when he was fifteen. He had always flirted with her but that was it, until a month ago when she walked out into her garden and saw Puck cleaning the pool without his shirt on.

They ended up on the couch in the pool house, the same couch on which she broke down and told Santana about her pregnancy.

She has thought about what she want to say to him, she also contemplated on whether or not to tell him but Santana was right, he deserves to know.

She slowly walks towards the pool, her heart is beating in her chest. She considers turning around and running back into the house but before she can even move Puck turns around with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey."

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute in the pool house?" Quinn asks.

She hopes that he doesn't get the wrong idea but she really wants to sit down for this. Puck follows her into the pool house and they both sit down on the couch, she thinks it's funny how significant a simple couch has become over the past few weeks.

"Is everything okay?" Puck asks.

"I need to tell you something, it's about after we slept together."

"Oh yeah, you want another ride on the Puckersaurus?" Puck smirks.

"I'm pregnant."

That instantly knocks the smirk off Puck's face.

"And it's yours by the way."

"Yeah I think I got that, I'm just trying to let it sink in so I can process it all. Are you sure you're pregnant?"

"I saw a doctor yesterday, he confirmed it. Look I'm not asking for anything, I just thought that you deserved to know."

Puck doesn't reply, he sits there in silence for a couple of minutes letting the news wash over him.

"I'm glad you've told me, you shouldn't have had to deal with this on your own and I won't let you. My dad walked out on his family but I won't do the same. I picked up the pieces that he left behind and I looked after my family and I'll do the same for you and the baby. I know that this is ultimately your decision but whatever you decide just know that I'll support you" he says.

"You're a good man, Noah Puckerman"

"Thanks, I'm not trying to pressure you but do you know what you're going to do. I'm not suggesting that we have to become a couple or anything but I would really like to raise the baby with you."

"I don't think I can get rid of it but how are we supposed to raise a child. I have plans for after senior year, plans for college."

"You can still go to college the baby will be nearly a year old then, I can look after them or Maribel can she's a stay at home nanny plus I'd get a family discount." Puck smiles, trying to ease some of the tension.

"What about my parents, my dad will kill you when he finds out?"

"I'll do whatever it takes, I'll talk to him if you want."

"You really think we can do this?" Quinn asks.

"It's not going to be easy but this baby is going to have two parents that will love him or her and it's not just us, they will have a lots of other people that will be there for them."

Puck didn't know how things would turn out, whether they could actually do this or not but he knew that he had to reassure Quinn. Everything else that he had said was true, he wouldn't turn out like his father, he knew when he had to be a man and deal with the consequences of his actions.

* * *

___A/N I should apologise for the lack of Pezberry in this chapter but the next chapter will be their first date, so it will be filled with Pezberry._

___This one focused a lot on Quinn and Puck, I wanted to add a couple of elements to the story and this was one of them but it's more of a background storyline and shouldn't appear too much._

___I do know where Quinn will be in the epilogue but whether she's with Puck is undecided, let me know if you have a preference._

___Thanks for all your reviews and a special thanks to xphrnzrjh and __momo0424_ that have constantly been leaving me feedback, it's appreciated.

___Live_Young._


	9. Chapter 9

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Santana had been planning the perfect date for the past two days and now she only has an hour until she has to pick Rachel up from the Lima Bean. She had gone to the library and used a computer to find a restaurant that she thought Rachel would like. It was a little bit out of Lima, she didn't want to run the risk of running into anyone that would know either her or Rachel and would jeopardise their relationship before they had chance to have one.

The place that she had chosen was a fancy, French restaurant that Santana couldn't even pronounce the name of. Rachel had told her that she loves Paris, it's one of the reasons that she chose to learn French and next to New York it's her favourite city.

Santana knew that she couldn't turn up to a high end restaurant in what she drove so she has borrowed her Uncle Marco's car for the night, it isn't exactly a Porsche but a least it wasn't a filthy truck.

The other problem with it being a posh restaurant meant that none of the clothes that Santana owned were suitable. She owned a couple of dresses, some which had been passed down from her mother but Santana didn't think any of them looked right. Instead she had asked to borrow a dress from Quinn who was happy to help and lent Santana not only a dress but shoes to match.

She looks herself over in the mirror, it had a while since she had worn a dress and she's never worn anything so expensive. She wouldn't be surprised if it cost more than she earned in a month and that thought worried her. Quinn had told her that it was an old dress and she wasn't bothered about having it back but still Santana didn't want to ruin a luxurious dress.

"You look really pretty San" Eva says, as she enters their bedroom.

"I feel a bit awkward in this dress."

"Why it looks really good on you, are you nervous?"

"A little bit" Santana admits.

"You know there is no need to be, it's only Rachel."

"That's exactly why I am nervous, because it is Rachel and I really like her."

"She likes you too, trust me. If she sat through dinner with the whole family and still agreed to go on a date with you, then that guarantees she likes you."

"It is a miracle that you lot didn't scare her away" Santana teases.

"We probably made her like you even more, it's good to know how awesome your future relatives are."

"We haven't even gone on our first date yet and you're already marrying me off."

"I call bridesmaid" Eva smirks.

"Quick give me a hug, I have to go" Santana says, opening her arms.

Eva walks over to her sister and accepts the hug.

"Don't wake me up when you get home."

"I won't."

Santana let's go of her sister and checks herself in the mirror one last time. She takes one last deep breath and says goodbye to Eva who was lying on her bed reading a teen magazine.

* * *

Rachel is sitting in the Lima Bean waiting for Santana to arrive. She had decided to arrive a little early, so she could avoid explaining to her parents where she was going. She had however told Maria to inform her parents that she was going out and would not be home for dinner.

If her parents had seen the way she was dressed they would know that she was meeting someone special and that would have been a long conversation which would involve Rachel having make up a story. So instead she thought she could avoid that by arriving early and sitting in the Lima Bean with only a cup of tea for company.

It doesn't take long before Rachel spots Santana walking into the Lima Bean.

"Hey, you look amazing" Santana says pulling Rachel into a hug.

"So do you" Rachel replies, slightly pulling back to kiss Santana on the cheek.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in anything other than ripped jeans."

"I know, who would have thought that I could pull off anything other than holes and grass stains. I don't want to sound rude but we should go, I made us reservations."

Santana takes Rachel's hand leading her out of the coffee shop and over to the car.

"Where is your truck?" Rachel asks.

"I thought that since it was a date, it would be better to drive a car rather than a truck."

"Whose car is it?"

"My Uncle Marco's, it's his pride and joy. It wasn't even running when he bought it but he fixed it up with my Dad. I'm on strict instructions to bring it back in the same condition it was when I picked it up."

"You're very family orientated aren't you, your whole family is. You'd do anything for each other without question." Rachel says.

"It's always been that way, whatever happens your family are always there for you so whenever they need something, you do whatever you can to help."

Santana smiles and opens the car door for her, Rachel doesn't think she has ever felt her heart flutter before but that's exactly how Santana was making her feel.

Santana closes the door behind her and makes her way over to the driver's side of the car, she turns on the engine and drives towards the restaurant.

"The Blue Snail" Rachel says.

"What?"

"L'Escargot Bleu, it means the blue snail" Rachel explains as they walk hand in hand towards the entrance of the restaurant.

"That doesn't sound very appetising, you'd think they'd come up with a better name to create a good first impression."

Rachel laughs at Santana's statement even though what she said made perfect sense. They walk into the restaurant and are instantly greeted by a man in a black suit.

"Bonsoir ladies and welcome to L'Escargot Bleu, do you have a reservation?" he asks in a thick, French accent.

"Yes, under Lopez."

He checks the reservations list and as soon as he sees Santana's name he nods.

"Okay Miss Lopez, please follow me to your table."

He leads them through the restaurant and to a small, candle lit table. Santana pulls out a chair for Rachel, allowing her to sit down first. When she goes to sit on her own seat the waiter pulls back the chair for her. She thanks him and takes one of the menus that he hands her.

"I shall be back soon to take your orders but first would you like to order some drinks?"

Santana started to slightly panic she wasn't sure what the proper etiquette was regarding drinks. Was she supposed to order a bottle of wine for the table? She didn't think they would serve her since she was underage but didn't children drink wine with dinner in France. But then again they weren't in France they were in America.

Thankfully Rachel solves Santana's internal problem for her.

"We'll just have a jug of water for the table."

"Of course mademoiselle."

"Merci" Rachel replies.

Santana looks at the menu, everything was so confusing there was a main menu and another one called an À La Carte menu which had three categories Les Hor d'Oeuvres, Les Poissons and Les Viandes. She didn't understand any of the dish names and was glad that there was an English translation underneath but even then she didn't understand was a chicken escalope or a béarnaise sauce was.

The menu was expensive it was over thirty dollars for a steak and Santana was glad in that moment that Rachel was a vegan. She was going to wait for Rachel to pick her meal first so then she would know how much she could spend, she only had the hundred dollars that her Dad had given her and she wanted to save some of that to put in her savings for her truck.

She carried on looking through the menu until she got to Les Desserts, at least there was one thing she could understand.

Rachel watches Santana as she looks at the menu, how her brows knit in confusion as she scrolls down the dishes.

"You don't have to do this you know" Rachel says.

"Do what?"

"Trying to impress me with a fancy restaurant that has a menu that you don't understand."

"Am I that obvious? I thought you'd like it here, you said you love all things French."

"And that was an incredibly sweet thought but we don't have to stay if you feel uncomfortable."

"We can't just leave."

"Yes we can, they haven't even brought our drinks yet. After three we should just stand up and leave. One."

"I really don't think it's a good idea" Santana says.

"Two."

"Are we really doing this?

"Three."

As soon as Rachel says the word three, she pushes her chair back and stands up giving Santana no option but to follow her. Their hands intertwine as they walk through the maze of tables and as soon they reach the door they run.

They run to the far end of the car park where Santana parked her Uncle's car, she wanted to park her crappy car as far away from the expensive ones as possible. They fall against the car laughing, their hand still linked together.

Santana's doesn't know if it's the adrenaline in her body or the fact that she's holding Rachel's hand that is making her heart beat faster and faster. She moves from her position leaning against the car and covers Rachel's body with her own.

Lips meet lips in an adrenaline fuelled kiss. Rachel is pushed against the car, her arms wrap around Santana's neck as Santana uses the car for balance resting a hand at each side of Rachel against the car door.

When they pull apart, Santana rests her forehead against Rachel's.

"I'm sorry I messed up our date."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't mess anything up. I think if anything you tried too hard and you don't need to with me."

"I know a little place that does a vegan pizza, if you're still hungry" Santana says.

"That sounds perfect" Rachel replies, pecking Santana on the lips.

Santana smiles whilst removing herself from Rachel and opens the car door for her.

* * *

"Breadstix?" Rachel asks as they approach the entrance of the restaurant.

"I know it doesn't look like much but the food is really good"

As soon as they walk through the door they are greeted by a tall, dark haired man.

"Santana!"

"Hey Max" Santana says giving the older man a quick hug.

He was wearing black trousers and a white shirt with a name tag, so Rachel thought it was safe to assume that he worked here.

"I heard you beat the old man in the football game."

"Was there any doubt?" Santana smirks.

"Not in my mind but don't tell Tony that" Max chuckles.

"Let me show you to a table."

Max leads Santana and Rachel over to a private booth at the back of the restaurant.

"Here are your menus."

"No need we just want a large vegan pizza."

"Okay one vegan pizza coming up, can I get you some drinks?"

"I'll have a coke" Santana replies.

"And for the lovely lady?"

"I'll have a water please."

"Okay, we'll get you food to you as fast as possible" Max smiles before walking away towards the kitchen.

"So how do you know Max?" Rachel asks.

"He went to school with my dad. He has worked here since then, he started as a waiter but worked his way up to manager."

"So do you come here a lot?"

"Not really only on special occasions, mainly if it's one of our birthdays or our parent's anniversary. They had their first date here."

"And now we get to have our first date here too, it's quite romantic."

They fall into an easy conversation but are soon interrupted by Max arriving at the table carrying a plate.

"Here we go, vegan friendly garlic bread on the house" he says placing the plate in the middle of the table.

"Thanks Max."

The rest of the date went as smooth as possible, Santana felt better being in a place where she felt comfortable. It made her more at ease around Rachel and the nerves she felt only hours ago were long gone.

When she went to pay for the meal she noticed that Max hadn't charged her for drinks either and she felt like a bit of a cheapskate that she had taken Rachel on a date and got most of the meal for free but on the other hand it meant she had saved some money which she could use to take Rachel out again.

The casual conversation from dinner continued on the ride home.

"You just passed the Lima Bean" Rachel states.

"I'm not going to let you walk home alone."

"But it's only a ten minute walk."

"Ten minutes is long enough for someone to attack you and I'm not going to take that chance."

"What if my parents see you?" Rachel asks.

"It's dark so they won't see anything plus I'm in a car so they can't recognise my truck. Anyway it's too late now anyway we're nearly there."

Santana pulls up a few feet away from Rachel's house, away from any street lights.

"So I had a really good time tonight and I would love to do it again."

"My parents won't be in on Monday, so maybe I could cook you lunch again but call it a date this time?"

"Sounds perfect" Santana replies.

She leans over and captures Rachel's lips with her own.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Santana asks when they finally pull apart.

"I'll be around the house but my mom is at home, she's taking me out to lunch."

"I'll be there at the usual time so hopefully I'll get to see you and if not then I'll see you on Monday."

Rachel pulls Santana's back towards her for another kiss, it's a little more heated this time. Rachel had only kissed a girl for the first time a week ago, said girl being Santana but now it was like she was addicted.

"As much as I hate to say this, we need to stop otherwise your parents might wonder where you are" Santana says, reluctantly pulling back.

"You're right, hopefully I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Rachel."

With one last kiss Rachel exits the car and makes her way into the house.

"Rachel is that you?" Leroy's voice calls from the living room.

Rachel walks into the living room to find her father sat in his arm chair watching the news.

"Hey Dad" Rachel greets.

"You look nice, where have you been? Maria informed me that you had gone out but you didn't say where or who you were with."

"I went out with a friend."

"What friend?"

"Just a girl I met at my dance class. We went to the theatre, she had a spare ticket since her friend couldn't make it so she asked if I wanted to go."

"Did you have a good night?" Leroy asks.

"Yes."

"Good, I'm glad you're starting to make friends."

"I have friends Dad, they're just back in New York."

"I know Rachel but I'm just saying that I'm glad you're making other friends."

She knows he's talking about Kurt, they had argued about him a couple of times, especially when they stopped going on vacation with the Hummel family and that's why she hadn't told her father that Kurt was visiting in two weeks.

"I've had a busy week and I'm tired, so I'm going to go to bed."

"You know if those dance classes are too exhausting, I can talk to your mother about them" Leroy offers.

"It's okay Dad, I enjoy them. Goodnight"

Rachel walks over to her father and kisses him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Rachel, I love you."

"I love you too Dad."

* * *

_A/N I really don't like writing date scenes but I quite enjoyed writing this one. I hope it was worth the wait but at least now Pezberry is finally on._

_Thanks for reading and special thanks to those that take the time to review._

_Live_Young._


	10. Chapter 10

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Rachel was spending another Saturday night at a party that her parents had dragged her to. She thought that it was a waste of time, time she could be spending with Santana. It's strange to think that she has a girlfriend now, normally dating would have been the last thing on her mind but there was something about Santana that changed that.

Once her parents had finished parading her around, Rachel manages to find a quiet spot over at a table at the back of the room.

She sits and watches the crowd of people exchanging pleasantries, her mother and father in the middle of it all. She sees someone sit down in the chair next to her and looks over to see a tall, blonde girl.

"I hate these stupid things." she says.

"I know what you mean" Rachel replies.

"Why would anybody want to spend the evening with these people? The only thing that gets me through is my good friend Mr vodka."

The girl holds up the glass of what Rachel had assumed was just coke, she didn't look older than her so Rachel wondered how she had manages to sneak alcohol in front of all these people.

"I never thought of alcohol as a solution before, how did you even get it?"

"I just flirted a little with the bartender, do you want me to get you one?" the girl asks.

"No, I'm okay thank you. I'm Rachel by the way."

"Rachel as in Rachel Berry, the mayor's daughter?"

"Yes, my father is Leroy Berry."

"I'm Abbey, John Simpson's granddaughter. He's the one that's throwing this party."

"It's nice to meet you Abbey, if John's your grandfather how come I haven't seen you around here before?"

"I live in Georgia but I always come to see my Grandpa during the summer break for a few days. Every time I visit him I'm always forced to come to these things, I'd try to avoid them but it's a bit hard when he's the host. "

Abbey is momentarily distracted by a waitress that passes and stops at the table next to them. She's quite tall and has to bend over the table to reach a couple of the glasses giving both girls a good view up her skirt. Rachel glances towards Abbey to see her reaction to the free show the waitress was giving them and noticed the other girl biting her bottom lip.

As soon as the waitress leaves Abbey turns her attention back towards Rachel.

"This might be a bit random but my Grandpa has changed his gardening team from the last time I was here and I heard that Santana Lopez works on your garden, I was just wondering if you had a number for her?"

"No I'm sorry I don't, my father deals with those matters." Rachel replies.

Santana had never mentioned anyone called Abbey to her before, so she wasn't sure how this girl knew her girlfriend and she wanted to find out but before she has the chance to ask her a single question, her father appeared.

"Rachel honey, are you ready to leave?"

"Yes Dad" Rachel replies, she knew it wasn't really a question but she didn't care, she just really wanted to go home.

"It was nice meeting you Rachel" Abbey says.

"You too Abbey."

She could see the smile on her father's face, she knows it's because she had made another friend and not just any friend but one that he approved of and was the granddaughter of someone he knew.

"So you know John's granddaughter?" he asks when they are in the car on the way home.

"I just met her tonight."

"She's a lovely girl, maybe you could spend more time with her."

"Yeah, maybe" Rachel says.

Abbey did seem like a nice person but before she would spend any more time with the girl she needs to talk to Santana first and find out how they know each other.

* * *

Puck arrives early at the Lopez house and finds Antonio and Dwight packing the tools into the trucks, he always gives Antonio the keys to his truck the night before so he can get the truck ready for them in the morning.

"Hey Tony, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Noah, you okay to finish here?" Antonio asks Dwight.

"Of course."

"Let's talk in the kitchen, the kids won't be down yet" Antonio says.

Puck follows the man that has been like a father to him since he could remember through the garden. They pass Maribel on the way who was hanging out the washing and Antonio signals to her that he wants a few minutes to talk to Puck alone. She nods her head in response and Antonio leads Puck into the kitchen and takes a seat at the table.

"Is this about Quinn?"

"Yeah, how do you know?" Puck asks.

"Maribel told me, don't be mad but Quinn had to see a doctor and she couldn't see hers so Maribel helped her at the clinic."

"How did Maribel find out, did Quinn come and talk to her?"

"No, she told Santana."

"So am I the only one that didn't know I was going to be a father" Puck says with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Calm down Noah. Quinn was scared so she confided in Santana, she had no one else to talk to and when Santana suggested she see a doctor they asked Maribel for help. We are the only people that know and we are here to support you in whatever way you need." Antonio explains.

"I'm sorry, I'm just scared. I can barely look after myself and my family, how am I supposed to look after a baby too?"

"You're not alone in this Puck, have you talked to Quinn about it?"

"Yeah, I told her that we would be okay and that I'd be there for them."

"That's very admirable of you Noah. Your mother raised a good boy and she did that single handily at least you're not making Quinn go through that."

"But what if I'm wrong and everything isn't okay?" Puck asks.

"I won't lie to you, It's not going to be easy. Maribel and I were only a few years older than you when we had Santana. She wasn't planned but we managed to cope because of all the help we received from the people around us."

Antonio had met Maribel when she was nineteen, he was twenty one and had become a full time gardener when he had graduated from high school. He was working on one of his usual client's gardens when he accidentally caught himself on a jagged piece of glass from a broken greenhouse.

He acted as if it was nothing and tied a bandage around it that he always kept in the truck but when the bleeding wouldn't cease, he gave in and went to the clinic.

He saw Maribel straight away and thought that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He talked to her until he was called in to see the doctor and decided that when he returns to have his stiches removed her would ask out the girl behind reception.

Two years later Maribel found out that she was pregnant and Antonio couldn't be happier. Maribel on the other hand was more pessimistic about the situation, she worried that they couldn't handle a baby and not to mention how much they cost.

Antonio assured her that they could manage and that they had the support of their family especially from his Abuela who allowed them to stay in the spare room of her house. When she died she left the house to them in her will, the house that they still live in today.

Antonio wouldn't say that his and Noah's situation were the same but he had been through similar circumstances and knows that things will be hard for the boy and that's why he would do his best to support him in any way he could.

"You know Maribel and I will help you as much as we can and I'm sure your mother will be just as supportive, we will be there when you tell her if you want." Antonio says.

"I think I'll be okay but thanks Tony, for everything."

"I'm always here if you need me Noah."

"Hey, what's going on?" Santana asks as she enters the kitchen.

"Noah just wanted to talk Mija."

"You okay?" she asks Puck as she sits down at the table.

"Yeah I'm fine apart from being hungry" Puck jokes.

"Where's Mom?"

"She's outside but I can make you something."

"It's okay Dad, we can just have cereal." Santana says.

She grabs some bowls and a box of cereal out of the cupboard before getting the milk out of the fridge and places everything on the table. She hands Puck a bowl, takes one for herself and leaves the other for Sam who she knows will be along soon.

"Good morning family" Maribel greets as she walks through the back door carrying an empty washing basket under her arm.

"I see you have managed to make your own breakfast but I can make you something else if you prefer."

"We're good thanks Mom."

"What about lunch?" Maribel asks.

"I'm eating with Rachel."

"You've only been dating a week and you've already got your feet under the table" Puck jokes.

"She likes cooking, she says that it keeps her from getting bored but sometimes I feel guilty that she's always cooking for me."

"Then invite her to dinner one night." Maribel says.

"Okay, I'll invite her over but I want to cook. You can have the night off Mom as a thank you for everything you've done."

"You're inviting her over to have dinner with your parents, you do move fast" Puck teases.

"She has already had dinner with them."

"Not as your girlfriend she hasn't" Puck replies.

"It's not like anything will be different from the last time she was here."

"Of course it will be, you are dating this girl now which means I'll have to interrogate her and ask her what her intentions are with my daughter." Antonio says.

"You better not because if you're going to be weird about it then I won't invite her over."

"He's joking with you Mija." Maribel assures her daughter. She knows when her husband is joking because he can't help the small smirk that tugs on the corner of his lips.

The teasing and joking continues even after Sam finally arrives as the group eat their breakfast together.

* * *

When Santana arrives at the Berry house Rachel is sitting at the table waiting for her. She gets up as soon as she sees the Latina and walks over to her.

"Are your parents here?" Santana asks.

"No."

"Good" Santana says and quickly kisses Rachel.

"So I attended another of my father's parties last night."

"Oh, and how was it?"

"Boring as usual but I did meet a girl there."

"Are you trying to tell me that you want to break up with me?" Santana teases.

"Her name was Abbey, Abbey Simpson apparently you used to be her grandfather's gardener."

"Yeah, I know who you mean."

"So were you just her grandfather's gardener or was there something more because she seemed pretty interested in you, she even asked for your number."

"You didn't give it to her did you?" Santana asks.

"No I didn't but you still haven't answered my question."

"She and I hooked up."

"When?"

"Last summer, she was visiting her granddad when I was working on his garden. She flirted with me for a while and then one day when he was out we slept together. I haven't seen her since then." Santana answers.

"So do you do this often, work on people's gardens and try to get them into bed. Is that what you're doing with me?" Rachel asks.

"No, how can you say that? You're my girlfriend, I didn't date Abbey we just slept together and she's the only time I have ever crossed that line where a clients concerned."

"I'm sorry, she just took me by surprise is all. We've only been dating for over a week and we've already had our first argument."

"Doesn't that make us normal?" Santana asks with a smirk on her face.

"Probably" Rachel smiles back.

"Come here" Santana says opening her arms.

Rachel steps into the embrace, wraps her arms around Santana and rests her head against her chest.

Santana lets her hands rest on Rachel's back and kisses the top of her forehead.

"If your Dad found out about us he could ruin me, he could destroy the business's reputation and that would affect my family. Why would I risk all of that if I wasn't serious about you?"

"I've never thought about things like that before" Rachel mumbles into Santana's chest.

"It's all I've ever thought about, that's why I ignored you after you kissed me but I really like you and that's why I'm willing to take that risk."

Rachel pulls back a little so she could look at the other girl and kisses her hard on the lips. When she pulls away she rests her head back against Santana's chest.

"We're like Tony and Maria, two lovers that are destined to be together but things are against them."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Santana laughs.

"West Side Story it's a musical that's based on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, looks like we need to step up your musicals education."

"Romeo and Juliet, I've heard of that but don't they both die in the end. I mean that really is dooming our relationship by comparing us to them."

"It's romantic."

"It's about a relationship between a thirteen year old girl and a seventeen year old boy, it's kind of creepy." Santana replies.

"Well it is when you put it like that. So can you stay any longer than just lunch?" Rachel asks.

"I can't I have to go to another job, the guys are picking me up in about half an hour but I'll be here tomorrow like always."

"We should get started on lunch then" Rachel says but makes no attempt to move out of the Latina's arms.

"Before I forget my parents want you to come over for dinner, they said they want to meet you as my girlfriend."

"But I've already met them, nothing has changed."

"That's what I told them but they want you to come over and I offered to cook but don't expect anything half as good as what you make." Santana says.

"I'm sure whatever you make will be delicious or in the very least edible."

"Hey!" Santana laughs and squeezes Rachel's sides.

She wishes she could stay in this embrace for longer but they hadn't had lunch yet and not to mention that fact that Santana hadn't even started working on the Berry's garden.

* * *

_A/N I probably should have done this before I started the story but I've finally planned out what will happen in each chapter. It's hopefully going to be twenty chapters long including an epilogue. I'm going on holiday in a month so my aim is to have it finished by then._

_When I first mentioned Abbey in the third chapter she had no relevance at all, I only slipped it in to show that Santana had allowed herself to be tempted by a client before and then when I thought what could I do for this chapter, I thought let's bring her back to stir thing up a little._

_She will be back for the next chapter along with Kurt._

_Thank you for reading and thanks to those who took the time to review._

_Live_Young._


	11. Chapter 11

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Rachel is excited for Kurt's arrival, apart from Santana she hadn't really had anyone else to hang out with during the time she has been in Lima.

She was meeting Kurt at the airport and then was taking him to his hotel, she had offered one of her spare rooms to him again but he outright refused to stay with her father there.

When she pulls up outside of the airport Kurt is already stood there waiting for her.

"It's about time, I thought I was going to have to renew my inoculation."

"God, I've missed you" Rachel says, wrapping her arms around Kurt.

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't contact you more but I was having too much fun in Barbados. So how's Lima?"

"You can try and rub your vacation in my face as much as you want but I'll have you know that I've had a good time so far."

"Oh yeah and what's made it so good?" Kurt questions.

"Not what but who, I'm dating someone."

"Oh my god, who?"

"My parent's gardener."

"I can't believe you're hooking up with your gardener, how very Desperate Housewives of you. Can I meet him?" Kurt asks.

"Once we get you checked in at the hotel, we can go to my house. They should start work soon and don't worry my Dad isn't home."

They make their way to the hotel and get Kurt checked in, obviously he had booked the largest, most expensive room in the hotel.

During the drive to Rachel's house Kurt wouldn't stop interrogating her about her mystery boyfriend but Rachel ignored him and tried to talk about anything else. It's not like she was hiding Santana from him she just wanted him to meet her first.

Santana hadn't arrived by the time they reach Rachel's house, it wasn't surprising as it was still quite early. Rachel suspects that Santana would be here in half an hour or so since today was a day that the whole team came to work.

She decides to give Kurt a tour of her house and he is impressed by what he sees. When they make it into Rachel's room they sit on the bed and discuss To Kill A Mocking Bird and the English assignment they had been set to do during the summer.

Their having an in depth conversation when they hear a car door slam.

"Is that them?" Kurt asks.

Rachel checks the clock on her bedside table and sees that its nine o'clock.

"Yeah it should be."

Kurt doesn't waste any time and runs over to Rachel's bedroom window.

"So which one is he? The one with the mohawk or the one that looks like the milky bar kid" Kurt asks, peeking out of the window.

"Neither."

"But you said it was your gardener and unless it's the fierce Latina -"

"Her name's Santana."

"Oh my god Rachel, I know I joked with you about checking out other girls but I didn't think you'd actually date one."

"I really like her Kurt."

"What if you're Dad finds out? He would disown you." Kurt says.

"We've been dating for two weeks and have known each other for over a month and he hasn't found out yet."

"Are you really that serious about her?"

"Yes, you know I wasn't looking to date anyone because I was trying to focus on getting into NYADA but Santana makes me happy, I've never felt like this about a person before."

"What about when school starts?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asks.

"You practically live in New York Rachel, you go to school there and you want to continue studying there. What about Santana, she's a gardener that probably lives in Lima Heights. I can't see her going anywhere can you?"

"You haven't even met her yet Kurt, so save your judgement until then."

"You're avoiding the topic about you leaving for New York" Kurt says.

"We haven't even talked about it okay?"

"Don't you think you should?"

"Look Kurt I'm happy just living in the moment and not thinking about the future. I really like her, so we'll deal with New York when the time comes" Rachel says.

"I think you're being naïve, I just don't want to see you hurt but I'll leave the topic alone for now. So are you going to introduce me to her?"

"Are you going to be nice?"

"I'm always nice" Kurt replies.

They head outside and find Santana at the side of the garden with a hedge trimmer at her feet.

"Good morning Santana" Rachel greets.

"Good morning Miss Berry" Santana replies, keeping up appearances in front of Kurt.

"It's okay San, this is my friend Kurt. We go to school together in New York."

"It's nice to meet you Kurt."

"You too" Kurt replies sizing up the gardener.

"I should get back to work, we have a lot to do today."

"You still can't stay for lunch?" Rachel asks.

"No I can't, we have to be at the Johnson's house at eleven" Santana replies.

"Well what about tonight, maybe we can have dinner at the diner?"

"I don't want to intrude on your time with Kurt."

"It will be nice to have dinner with my best friend and my girlfriend."

"Okay, I'll meet you there at six. I really should start to work before Puck complains that I'm slacking. I'll see you later." Santana says turning to walk away.

"Wait" Rachel calls grabbing her girlfriend's wrist.

"You forgot something."

"What?" Santana asks.

"This" Rachel replies and pulls Santana by her shirt into a kiss.

Santana felt a little uncomfortable with Kurt watching them so she pulls back.

"Okay so I'll see you later" Rachel says.

Santana watches as Rachel and Kurt make their way into the house and a soon as they disappear she goes to work on the Berry's garden.

As soon as they finish at the Berry's house they head over to the Johnson's. The Johnson family have been clients for years, they were a nice couple whose children had moved on and had families of their own.

Mrs Johnson was the type that liked everything perfect and always wanted better than her neighbours, so if the family across the street had anything new then she would want something even better. Antonio had even built her a pond in her garden a few years ago just because her sister had recently got one.

The gardener's didn't mind though because every time she had a request she always wanted it done as soon as possible and always paid them extra for doing it.

Sam and Puck were busying in the back yard whilst Santana was mowing the grass in the front garden. It was another hot day in Lima, so hot that Santana decides to take off her shirt. She stops the mower and removes her shirt, revealing her white tank top underneath.

"You know you're a hard person to find."

"Maybe I didn't want to be found" Santana replies.

"You're not still pissed at me are you, it was a year ago?"

"What do you want Abbey?" Santana asks turning around to face the blonde.

Santana has tried to avoid seeing Abbey and had forgotten that the Simpson house was on the same street as the Johnson's.

"I'm just looking for a good time and I know you can give me one if last time is anything to go by."

"I'm not interested."

"Why not? We had fun last time and I know you had reservations then but you're not my granddad's gardener anymore."

"Yeah, thanks to you."

"So you are still pissed." Abbey says.

"You got me fired for something you did. I'm lucky that your Grandfather didn't take it anything further than he did."

"I said I was sorry. I was the one that told him to leave things alone and I paid for the statue and I even told him that you gave me the money for it."

"Why couldn't you just tell him you threw a wild party and your dumb ass friends wrecked the garden including the statue?" Santana asks.

"He thinks that I'm some golden child and I didn't want to ruin his impression of me."

"But it was okay to ruin his impression of me, do you know what you could have done to me if he had told people that I destroyed his garden? I had to go home and explain to my Dad why we lost a client, he really wanted to go to your Granddad and tell him the truth but he knew people wouldn't believe us, because people like you see us as second class citizens."

"How can you say that we slept together?" Abbey asks.

"Yeah and two days later you tell you granddad that I broke the statue and got me fired, you only thought about yourself and didn't care how it would affect me."

"I really am sorry Santana. I just thought that maybe we can move past it all, we had fun last summer and my granddad's house is empty and I thought you might want to help me take advantage of that."

"I told you I'm not interested" Santana states.

"Be angry with me all you want, I enjoy anger sex."

"Look even if I wasn't pissed about the whole statue thing, I wouldn't sleep with you anyway. I have a girlfriend."

"Who is she?"

"That is none of your business, now if you don't mind I'm busy tending to the gardens of people that haven't fired me." Santana says.

Santana doesn't give Abbey have the chance to reply. She turns on the mower and carries on cutting the grass, knowing that the Latina would carry on ignoring her, Abbey turns around and leaves.

* * *

Kurt looks around the small diner with distaste, usually he would never be seen dead in a diner let alone a diner like this but thankfully nobody in Lima knew him.

"Can you try and look like you're at least a little bit happy to be here?" Rachel asks.

"I'm sorry but you actually eat here?"

"Yes, we come here sometimes to meet because nobody from my parent's social circle would come here."

"Well I see why" Kurt says wiping the table with a napkin for the second time.

"Where is your girlfriend anyway, she's late?"

"I don't know she hasn't text me, maybe I should text her and see if she's alright." Rachel says.

Rachel gets out her cell phone and texts Santana but as soon as she presses send her girlfriend arrives.

"Sorry I'm late" Santana says, sliding into the booth besides Rachel.

"I had to go back to the Johnson house this afternoon, apparently her sister in law had bought some fruit trees so obviously she wanted some. I had to go out to find some and then plant them, she tipped us fifty dollars each though. I only got home about half an hour ago and I needed to shower."

"So are all your days ass a gardener that entertaining? Kurt sarcastically asks.

"I'm sorry but not everyone can go on a day trip on Daddy's boat, some of us have to earn our money."

"I'll have you know that my Dad earned his money from nothing" Kurt retorts.

"Will you two stop bickering, we're supposed to be having a lovely meal together." Rachel interrupts.

"If you wanted a lovely meal then maybe we should have gone somewhere that isn't covered in grease stains." Kurt says.

"I just thought we should try something different."

"When have you tried anything different?" Kurt asks.

"Since she started dating someone that can't afford to eat in fancy restaurants" Santana answers.

"Can we just order some food please and try to salvage the rest of the meal." Rachel pleads.

"Is there anything you can eat on this menu?" Kurt asks Rachel.

"Yes Kurt, they do a satisfactory salad."

"I'll just have whatever you're having" Kurt says.

"What about you San, did you have a proper lunch?"

"I had a sandwich."

"You can't work as much as you do only on a sandwich. I'm making your lunch tomorrow." Rachel says.

"Who are you, her girlfriend or her mom?" Kurt mocks.

"There is nothing wrong with me making sure that my girlfriend is properly nourished Kurt."

"I think I'll have a chilli dog and fries" Santana says, placing the menu on the table.

She flags down a waitress and orders their food and since the topic of what they were going to order had finished they sit in silence for a few minutes.

Rachel has always felt uncomfortable in silence that why she always talks so much but she was having a hard time thinking about a topic that she could discuss with both Santana and Kurt.

She could tell that Santana was also uncomfortable, she has the same look on her face that she did when they went to the French restaurant on their first date. Rachel moves her hand and rests it reassuringly on Santana's thigh in hope to make her girlfriend feel more relaxed.

"A few days ago, Santana and I went to watch Chicago at that little theatre I always tell you about. I'm educating her in the art of musical theatre." Rachel says.

"What did you think?" Kurt asks.

"I liked it."

"Has she made you watch Funny Girl yet?"

"She's mentioned it but they haven't shown it at the theatre yet" Santana replies.

"Why don't you watch it on DVD, I know she has at least two copies?"

"We just haven't had the time" Rachel answers.

"When have you not got the time to watch Funny Girl, even with school work you watch it once a month."

"We can't watch it at my house because my mom is a nanny so it's filled with screaming kids and we can't watch it at Rachel's house because I not allowed in there." Santana answers.

"What?"

"Kurt, I told you about our situation and how we have to keep it quiet."

"Yes, but your Dad hates me and you still let me into your house." Kurt says.

"It's not my choice Kurt, I have told Santana that she is welcomed in my home."

"You do realise that I am here right?" Santana asks.

"I know it sounds stupid but if her Dad caught us, I'd have a lot more to lose than you would."

"I guess I understand, it must be hard for you two keeping your relationship a secret" Kurt says.

"So this is why you wouldn't tell me who your girlfriend is."

"Abbey, what the hell are you doing here?" Santana asks the blonde who was approaching the table.

"Grabbing something to eat, so you're fucking the mayor's daughter? Hey Rachel."

"Will you keep your voice down." Santana says, getting out of the booth.

She grabs Abbey by the wrist and pulls her into the restroom.

"You can't tell anyone about me and Rachel."

"I wouldn't have figured her being your type. You know, the uptight, rich girl."

"I slept with you didn't I anyway Rachel isn't like that."

"I bet her Dad would be pissed if he found out his daughter is a lesbian."

"Just like your Granddad would be if he found out about you" Santana replies.

"Not to mention the fact that she's fooling around with her gardener, he trusts you with maintaining his garden and I heard he even put in a good word for you to get the parks and you pay him back by bedding his daughter." Abbey continues.

"It's not like that, it's not about sex. We're actually dating, like we go out on dates and she has dinner with my family." Santana tries to explain.

"Relax I was only messing with you, so you really like her huh?"

"Yes and that's why her Dad can't find out about us, you can't say anything. You still owe me after you got me fired."

"Look I won't say anything, it's not like he would believe me anyway if Rachel denied it. Just so you know I am sorry that you got fired and that things are kind of weird between us." Abbey says.

"It's not like we were friends in the first place."

"I guess you're right. Can we just put this whole thing behind us, we probably won't see each other again. I'm moving to California for college in a few weeks."

"Fine, as long as you keep quiet about Rachel and I, then I forgive you"

"Thanks, I think I might as well leave and not create any more tension between us all. It was nice to see you again Santana and good luck to you and Rachel."

"Goodbye, Abbey" Santana says and watches Abbey leave the restroom.

When Santana returns to te booth her food was sitting on the table waiting for her.

"Is everything okay? Rachel asks.

"Everything is fine, don't worry about it" Santana replies and kisses Rachel on the cheek.

* * *

_A/N It's been a while because I have struggled with writer's block and have really been unmotivated to write. I think I might have Kurt meeting the Lopez family in the next chapter because if anyone can win someone over it's them._

_Just a quick note about my one-shots, I have written most of the sequel to Self-Esteem but I think I might re-write it as I'm not sure if I'm happy with it. I think I'll concentrate on finishing this and then I'll get back to my one-shots._

_Thanks for your reviews._

_Live_Young._


	12. Chapter 12

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Driving through Lima Heights Kurt is surprised that it wasn't as rundown as he thought it would be. There were still broken, faded fences surrounding the gardens and groups of youths hanging around on the streets but still it didn't seem that bad.

"I'll admit that Lima Heights isn't what I expected" Kurt says as he gets out of the car.

They walk up to Santana's house and knock on the door, a few minutes later Eva answers.

"Hi Rachel" she greets and hugs the older girl.

"Eva what have I told you about answering the door. Oh, hello Rachel" Maribel says as she appears at the front door.

"Hello Maribel, this is my friend Kurt."

"It's nice to meet you Kurt, come on in. Santana is with Tony next door tending to Mrs Hammond's garden, Doris is getting too old to do it herself. " Maribel explains as she leads them into the kitchen.

The back door opens and in walks a drenched Rico.

"Mom, San sprayed me with the hose" he whines.

"Go upstairs and get changed, we're having lunch soon."

Rico huffs but soon changes his mood when he sees Rachel.

"Hi Rachel."

"Hello Rico."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kurt, I am a friend of Rachel's" Kurt answers.

"You dress funny."

"Rico, don't be rude!" Maribel scolds.

"Now go upstairs and get changed."

As soon as Rico runs out of the room and up the stairs the back door opens again and this time a soaked Santana enters.

"Your husband is immature" she says to her mother.

"It serves you right for doing it to your brother in the first place."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Santana asks walking over to hug Rachel.

"Stop San, you're wet" Rachel protests.

"Wanky."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" Maribel announces.

"I'm going to put some dry clothes on, I'll be back in a minute" Santana says before leaving the room.

"So you're staying for lunch yes? I'm just making sandwiches but I have plenty for you to have a salad Rachel."

"That would be lovely thank you Maribel" Rachel replies.

"What about you Kurt do you like sandwiches or would you prefer a salad?" Maribel asks.

"I'm fine thank you Mrs Lopez."

"Please call me Maribel."

"You might as well say yes Kurt, she won't let you leave until you've eaten something." Rachel says.

"What about a ham salad sandwich or are you vegan like Rachel?"

"A ham salad would be great thank you Mrs Lopez."

Maribel walks over to the kitchen counter and continues to prepare lunch.

"So how do you know Rachel?" she asks.

"I go to school with her, we've known each other since we were eleven years old" Kurt replies.

"So you live in New York too?"

"Well I got to school in New York and live in the dorms there but my father lives in Long Island, normally both Rachel and I would spend most of summer there or go on vacation somewhere."

"So are you going on vacation this summer?" Maribel asks.

"I've already been, My Dad took me to Barbados for two weeks at the start of summer."

Their conversation is suddenly interrupted when Antonio walks through the back door.

"I don't know why Doris always insists on kissing me every time I say goodbye." he says.

"It's because you're so handsome" Maribel replies and kisses her husband.

"Tony this is Rachel's friend Kurt."

"It's nice to meet you young man" Antonio replies, shaking Kurt's hand.

He walks back over to where his wife is standing and steals a tomato out of the salad bowl.

"Hey, get your hands out" Maribel scolds, lightly smacking Antonio's hand causing him to chuckle.

Rachel is startled when she feels arms wrap around her waist from behind but then she feels a kiss on her cheek and hears Santana whisper in her ear. She instantly relaxes into her girlfriend's arms and threads their hands together.

The family moment is disturbed by shouting coming from the living room.

"Rico get off it, I was here first!" Eva yells.

"But it's boring" Rico replies.

"Santana go and sort out your brother and sister" Maribel says.

"They're your kids."

"So are you now go and do as I say."

Santana detangles herself from Rachel and walks into the living room.

"San, Rico is trying to turn over when I was watching it first" Eva says.

Santana walks over to Eva and takes the remote from her hand and turns the television off.

"Nobody is watching tv, go play outside until lunch is ready."

They both huff before getting off the couch and making their way into the kitchen.

"Dad will you come and play soccer with me?" Rico asks.

"Of course I will Mijo, we have the next Lionel Messi here" Antonio's replies and ruffles his son hair.

"I'm going to try out for the team when school starts."

"Rachel, Mom took me to the community centre yesterday and I signed up for ballet lessons" Eva says not to be outdone by her brother.

"That's great Eva, maybe I could teach you a couple more steps before you go and then you'll have a head start on the other girls."

"Thanks Rachel" Eva beams.

"How about we eat outside in the sun, we are having a good summer this year" Maribel suggests.

"Tony get the blankets out of the cupboard, Santana will you fill a jug with water and Rico and Eva you can grab seven glasses out of the cupboard but be careful, especially you Rico."

"Yeah, we're already lost three glasses thanks to you" Santana adds.

"I didn't drop them on purpose."

"Come on son, let's take them outside" Antonio says helping his children with the glasses.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Rachel asks.

"You can grab the salad bowl and take that outside. San you can grab the bowl of chips too."

Santana finishes filling the jug with water and grabs the bowl of chips off the kitchen counter, she walks through the open back door with Rachel and Kurt following behind her.

Eva and Rico were already sitting on one of the two large blankets that were laying on the grass. Santana sits on the edge of the other blanket and places the jug of water in the middle with the glasses.

Rachel and Kurt copy her movements while Antonio goes back into the house to help his wife carry the rest of lunch. A few moments later they both return, Maribel places the large tray of sandwiches in the middle of the blankets whilst Antonio hands everyone a plate.

Rico is the first to grab a sandwich while Santana passes the bowl of salad over to Rachel. She places a sandwich on her own plate and accepts the portion of salad Rachel puts on her plate.

"San, Dwight and I might need your help next week with the parks. We have to do Blackthorn Park next week and it's more than a two man job." Antonio says.

"We only have a couple of jobs on Tuesday, so we could probably do it then."

"Tuesday might work, I'll have to check my schedule."

"Please can we talk about anything other than work, we're supposed to be having a family afternoon" Maribel says.

"What happened at the community centre Eva?" Santana asks trying to change the topic.

"We met the ballet teacher and I showed her the moves Rachel taught me, she said I had potential and that I could join the next class."

"If you want to, we can go to the library tomorrow and use the internet to buy Eva a leotard and Rico some cleats. You'll have to use your money from the grant though." Maribel says.

"That's awesome, thanks Mom" Rico mumbles through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Yeah, thanks Mom. Rachel will you come with us, so you can look at leotards with me?" Eva asks.

"Of course I will Eva."

Kurt watches intently, he's intrigued by how the family interact not only with each other but with Rachel too.

"Dad, can we play soccer now?"

"We'll give it ten minutes to let your food settle, we'll clean away lunch and then we can play." Antonio replies.

"Are you sure you're up for it old man? You did put in a poor performance when we played in the cup." Santana teases.

"You were lucky and who knew that Rachel was such a good football player."

"You played football?" Kurt asks Rachel.

"Not really, I just ran around a bit."

"There was just one touchdown in it. San passed the ball to Rachel, she ran into the end zone and scored the winning touchdown" Rico explains.

They clear away the remnants of lunch, Maribel offers to wash the dishes whilst her family play outside. They had set up a make shift pitch with plant pots as goal posts. It was boys against girls which meant Antonio and Rico were against Santana and Eva.

Rachel and Kurt had decided to sit out of the match and instead were sitting in the corner on a blanket watching the Lopez family run around the garden.

"Are they always like this?" Kurt asks.

"Pretty much."

"I'm sorry I judged her before I got to know her, she's actually perfect for you and her family are pretty amazing."

"I feel more like a family member here than I do in my own home." Rachel says.

"I know it might have come across the wrong way when I said it last time but what happens when you go back to New York. I don't want you to get your heart broken."

"I know you have my best interest at heart and I know that Santana and I need to talk about what will happen at the end of summer."

"Don't get me wrong I'm happy that you have found Santana but we only have a year left until we go to college, so as long as you don't tell me you're going to attend Ohio State and give up on Broadway then I'll be happy." Kurt jokes.

"You know Broadway has always been and still is my dream but maybe Santana is a part of that dream now." Rachel says.

"You've only known each other for over a month."

"Sometimes that's long enough for the heart to know what it wants."

"What does your heart want, Broadway or Santana?" Kurt asks.

"Why do you insist that I can't have both?"

"I told you that I really hope it works out for you both but you belong in New York and Santana belongs here" Kurt says referring to the scene in front of them.

Antonio has Santana wrapped in his arms as he shouts at Rico to run with the ball towards Eva who is standing in the makeshift goal. Santana struggles to get out of the grip that her father has on her and watches Rico kicks the ball towards Eva. Everyone watches as Eva sticks her foot out and blocks the ball, directing it away from the goal.

Everyone is surprised that she blocked the shot including Antonio who realises his grip on his eldest daughter.

"Rico you might want to practise some more before trying out for the team" Santana teases as she high fives Eva.

"And you" she says turning towards her father.

"You shouldn't be teaching your children how to cheat."

"I wasn't cheating, I was blocking" Antonio tries to defend himself.

"You don't block in soccer, you tackle and that's only when the other person has the ball."

"Wait we're playing soccer?"

"You're so annoying" Santana says.

Maribel walks out into the garden with a plate in one hand and napkins in the other.

"Who wants cake and don't worry Rachel it's completely vegan. I made it myself this morning."

Rico is the first to run over to his mother, he takes a napkin out of her hand and grabs the largest piece of chocolate cake.

Santana takes two pieces of cake and hands them to Kurt and Rachel before sitting beside her girlfriend.

"Aren't you having any cake?" Rachel asks Santana.

"I'll have some later."

"This is really good a Maribel, you'll have to give me the recipe."

"Thank you Rachel, I got the recipe from a vegan cook book that I borrowed from one of the neighbours. There are a couple of recipes that sound interesting, I'll have to try one out next time you come for dinner."

"That sounds wonderful, I will have to bake you some of my famous vegan cookies one day."

"They're so good you can't even tell that they're vegan" Kurt adds.

Once everyone finishes eating their cake, Eva goes inside claiming she is bored and Antonio and Rico carry on playing soccer. Santana manoeuvres herself behind Rachel so the shorter girl can lean her back against her chest. Santana rests her chin on Rachel's shoulder and watches her father and brother run around.

"So is this a good way to spend you last day in Lima?" Rachel asks Kurt.

"Yes, yes it is" he replies.

* * *

The week had gone by too fast for Rachel's liking and once again she was standing outside of the airport but this time she was saying goodbye.

"I really glad you begged me to come and visit you here in Lima. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be and it really opened my eyes on how the other half live." Kurt says.

"Just because they have less money than us doesn't make them any less of a person."

"I know. I'm glad that I met Santana and her family, they work so hard for the little they get and somehow they manage to be one of the happiest families I've ever met."

Rachel wraps her arms around her best friend and pulls him into a long hug.

"So I'll see you in a couple of weeks back in New York." Kurt says.

"Of course and don't forget to call me once you land."

"I will, I love you Rachel Berry."

"I love you too Kurt"

The pull out of the hug and Rachel watches as Kurt makes his way into the airport.

* * *

_A/N I have had most of this written for a few days but I struggled with ending it. I've had most of the next chapter written for a while too so hopefully I can finish that one faster and get things rolling again. _

_I know some people didn't really like Kurt in the last chapter but he was an example of the rich people who have a certain view on people less fortunate than themselves, from the beginning he always had this conception of Lima but now after meeting a family from the heights he saw them in a different light._

_Also he and Rachel have been friends for years so he really did have her best interest at heart and was trying to protect her from future heartbreak._

_Thanks for the reviews and for sticking by me, I appreciate it. Things will get more interesting soon._

_Live_Young._


	13. Chapter 13

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

It had been a few days since Kurt had left Lima and once again Rachel was having dinner with the Lopez family. Over the past few weeks Rachel had become accustomed to lying to her parents about where she was, it became second nature.

At first she felt guilty about it, she had never had a reason to lie to them before but if they found out the truth about Santana then there would be far too much to lose.

Since Kurt had left Rachel couldn't stop thinking about what he had said about what would happen at the end of summer. A part of Rachel wanted to put off the inevitable talk until nearer the end of the break but she knew that would turn out worse.

Santana and Rachel had eaten dinner with the rest of the Lopez family but had sneaked upstairs for a little alone time whilst Eva and Rico washed the dishes. They were lying on Santana's bed, Santana was lying on her back with Rachel tucked into her side and her head on Santana's chest.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Rachel asks.

"Of course, is everything okay?"

"I want to talk about us and about what's going to happen when I go back to New York. Do you still want there to be an us when I leave?"

"I know people think that long distance relationships don't work but I want us to try, I don't want to lose you" Santana replies.

"I don't want to lose you either. We can try to make it work, we can call and text each other every day. I could come back to Lima some weekends and on breaks. Just promise that whatever happens we'll always be honest with each other."

"I'll always be honest with you."

"I mean it, if you start to have feelings for another girl then please tell me."

"What about if you have feelings for someone else, will you tell me?" Santana asks.

"That will never happen."

"How can you be so sure? There are a lot of people in New York, richer people who can treat you better than I can."

"Your right there are people out there that are richer but do you know the one thing that you have that they'll never have?"

"What?" Santana asks.

"My heart."

"You have my heart too." Santana replies and kisses Rachel.

"I got you something" Rachel says, pulling away.

She escapes Santana's hold and reaches for her bag at the side of the bed, she searches the bag for a couple of seconds before pulling out a photo.

"I printed out the photo that Kurt took of us last week, I thought maybe you could put it on your wall."

Santana takes the photo and smiles at the image of her and Rachel sat on the blanket in the Lopez's back garden.

"Have you got anymore?" Santana asks.

"I have a couple more on my phone, would you like me to print them off for you?"

"Yeah, I do have a pretty big wall that needs filling."

Santana sticks the photograph on her wall, thanks to Rachel who had already put some blu- tack on the corners.

She lies back down on the bed and pulls her girlfriend on top of her, Rachel tries to get into a better position and straddles Santana. Their lips meet in a slow, passionate kiss that soon turns heated.

Santana slowly runs her hands down Rachel's sides before working them underneath her shirt. She trails them up her stomach, her fingertips brushing over the soft, smooth skin until she reaches the silky material of Rachel's bra.

"Hi San, Hi Rachel!"

"Get out, you little freak" Santana yells, retracting her hand from Rachel's body.

"Nuh uh this is my room too and Mom said I shouldn't leave you alone with Rachel" Eva says.

"Fine, we'll come downstairs. Do you want to watch a movie?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, can I pick?"

"Okay, you go downstairs and pick the movie. Rachel and I will be down in a second."

"You know if you broke your rule about coming into my house, we could be alone like this a lot more. My parents are out on Sunday, you can come over and we'd have no interruptions" Rachel says.

"I'll think about it."

They make their way downstairs and into the kitchen to find Maribel.

"Thanks very much, I hope you're happy with yourself" Santana says to her mother, still upset that she had her make out session interrupted.

"Ecstatic Mija" Maribel replies.

"Santi had her hands up Rachel's top" Eva smirks and pulls her tongue out at her older sister.

"Stop being such a tattletale" Santana says

"Santana and Rachel sitting in a tree" Eva sings.

"Shut it you little shit."

"Santana language" Maribel scolds.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"Come here you" Santana yells chasing after her younger sister.

She catches up with her in the living room and tackles her to the floor.

"Maybe I should tell Mom about Timmy, your little boyfriend" Santana says, tickling Eva.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Good you're too young to date" Santana replies, letting go of a squirming Eva and lying next to her on the floor.

Eva curls into her sister's side and rests her head on Santana's chest.

"I'm glad you found Rachel, she's really nice."

"Thanks, me too."

They lie there for a couple of minutes until Maribel and Rachel arrive.

"I thought it had gone quiet, I thought maybe you had killed each other" Maribel chuckles.

"Eva was just telling me about her boyfriend, Timmy."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Did he say no? Poor Eva the first time you get rejected always hurts."

"San, shut up" Eva whines.

Before Santana can tease her little sister anymore, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it then" Maribel says when neither Santana nor Eva attempts to move.

A few moments later Maribel returns to the room with an upset Quinn behind her. Santana jumps of the floor and wraps her arms around her friend, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"My parent's found out, they kicked me out" Quinn sobs into Santana's chest.

"I'll put the kettle on. Eva come and help, you can make popcorn for the movie" Maribel says and leaves the room with Eva following behind her.

Rachel is surprised to see Quinn Fabray standing in the Lopez's living room, crying in her girlfriend's arms. After the initial shock wears off, it doesn't take Rachel long to work out that Quinn was Santana's pregnant friend.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go."

"It's okay, you know you can always come here" Santana reassures her friend.

"I'll leave you two alone" Rachel says, leaving the room to find Maribel.

Quinn hadn't noticed the other girl standing in the room, she knew that Rachel was Santana's girlfriend she had found out when Santana arrived at her house and told her everything that had happened between the two of them.

"I'm sorry for interrupting" Quinn says.

"You're not interrupting anything, we were going to watch a movie. Want to join us and then we can talk about this properly?"

"I think I'd rather talk about it first" Quinn replies.

"Okay, so how did they find out?"

"They found a letter from the clinic, I must have left it lying around somewhere. God, I'm so stupid. My dad was so angry, he kept yelling at me and saying that I had to get rid of it and when I told him I was keeping the baby he told me that I had to get out. He said that I wasn't his daughter anymore."

"Did you tell him that the baby is Puck's?" Santana asks.

"No, he kept asking me who the father was but I wouldn't tell him. That just made him angrier, he told me to pack my things and to leave."

"What did your Mom say?"

"Nothing, she just stood there and let it all happen. I don't know what I'm going to do."

Quinn starts crying again and Santana holds her close against her chest.

"You can stay here as long as you need, don't worry. Come on let's get the family rounded up and we can watch a movie and keep your mind off things" Santana says.

When they walk into the kitchen Rachel and Eva are practising a ballet move whilst Maribel was finishing making tea.

"Is everything okay?" Maribel asks.

"Yeah, is it okay if Quinn stays here for a while? She can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Santana you can't sleep on the couch. It can't be comfortable and it can't be good for your muscles, you need to sleep well especially since your job consists of intensive work." Rachel says.

"Well Quinn can't sleep on the couch either not in her condition." Santana replies.

"I wasn't suggesting she should. Quinn can stay at my house, she can stay in one of the guest rooms."

"Wouldn't your parents mind?" Quinn asks.

"I don't think they'd take much notice besides I can tell them that you're the friend that I made up so I can see Santana."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I have to tell them something when I don't come home for dinner or when I spend the weekends here. So I told them that I made a friend here and that I'm spending time with her" Rachel answers.

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying with you? I mean we don't really know each other." Quinn says.

"Of course I'm sure you're a friend of Santana's and our families know each other besides I have a perfectly good spare room that is ready to use."

"That's settled then Quinn can stay with Rachel until we get something permanent sorted out. I think we should watch this movie and then we can get the youngsters in bed." Maribel says.

They all gather on the couches in the living room, Santana and Rachel are sitting at one side of the couch with Quinn on the other side whilst Eva and Maribel sit on the other couch.

Ten minutes into the movie Antonio and Rico arrive, Antonio takes a seat besides his wife whilst Rico sits in between Rachel and Quinn with a big smile on his face.

* * *

Once the movie finishes Santana carries Quinn's bag to Rachel's car and puts them in the trunk. Quinn had taken a taxi to Santana's house since her father had kept her car keys claiming that if he paid for it then it was his car.

"Are you going to tell Puck about what happened with your parents?" Santana asks Quinn.

"I should, shouldn't I. He is the baby's father so he deserves to know what's going on. He called me the other day to tell me that he had told his mom about the baby, he said she wants to meet me."

"Don't worry about it she's really cool, you'll like her and she'll like you."

"She told Puck that she'd help us any way she can, so at least I know she's not pissed at me."

"It's not like this isn't all your fault, Puck's to blame for this too you know" Santana says.

"I know."

"If you need anything you can call me." Santana says shutting the trunk.

"I'll be fine, I'm with Rachel and look at it this way at least I'll get to know your girlfriend a bit better." Quinn replies.

"Are you ready to go Quinn?" Rachel asks after she says her goodbyes to the Lopez family.

"Yes I am. Thanks San."

Quinn gives Santana a quick hug and whilst she gets into the car Santana turns her attention towards Rachel.

"Call me later."

"I will do." Rachel replies and kisses Santana goodbye.

When they arrive at the Berry house, Rachel checks to see if her parents are home and finds her mother in her office.

"Hello Mom" Rachel greets.

"Hey honey, sorry I'm just working on some numbers for the glee club. You don't win consecutive national championships without being properly prepared. How are your singing lessons going, is the teacher taking you through the correct procedures?"

"Yes Mom they're going great. I actually wanted to ask if my friend could stay over tonight."

"Sure sweetie, who's your friend?" Shelby asks.

"Quinn Fabray"

"Oh Judy and Russell's daughter, that's great Rachel your father will be glad you're making friends. I should really get back to picking out these songs but have a good night."

"You too Mom" Rachel says.

Rachel closes the office door behind her and goes into the living room to find Quinn.

"My Mom said it is okay for you to stay, come on I'll show you to the guest room."

Quinn follows Rachel up the stairs and can't help but notice the amount of family portraits dotted around the walls. The first one was of Leroy and Shelby both holding a baby Rachel in the middle of them.

The second one had Leroy and Shelby standing next to each other with a six year old Rachel standing in front of them, sporting a huge grin. The third and last one was the same as the one before but it looks as if it was taken about two years ago.

Rachel shows Quinn into a large bedroom complete with a double bed and a television. It looked more like an expensive hotel room rather than a guest room in somebody's home.

Rachel walks over to another door in the room and opens it.

"This is your bathroom. There are towels and toiletries in there, feel free to use whatever you want" Rachel explains.

"I can see why Santana likes you."

"Excuse me?"

"I just mean that you have a big heart and that you don't judge people regardless of their situation."

"It's not my place to judge" Rachel replies.

"So what did Santana tell you?" Quinn asks.

"Nothing apart from that she had a friend who was pregnant. She didn't tell me that you were her friend, I didn't even know you two knew each other."

"We've been friends for years, since her father first became my family's gardener. My family doesn't know about our friendship for the same reason your parents don't know about your relationship." Quinn explains.

"I'm sorry to ask you this question but did you and Santana ever have a relationship that went beyond friendship?"

"No, we have only been and will always be just friends. I let myself get caught up with a different gardener that's why I'm in this situation." Quinn says stroking her stomach.

"Puck's the father" she explains.

"Does he know?"

"Yeah, he took the news surprisingly well and said that he would stand by me."

"Noah is a good man, I've seen how he acts around Rico and Eva. I'm sure he'll be there for you if he promised he would be and you know I'll do whatever I can to help" Rachel says.

"Thank you Rachel, you've done enough already. I think I might have a shower and then try to get some sleep."

"Okay, good night Quinn."

"Good night Rachel."

Rachel makes her way into the bathroom that is connected to her bedroom, follows her nightly routine and changes into her pyjamas. She gets into her bed and calls Santana.

"Hey, everything okay?" Santana asks.

"Yes, my mother agreed to let Quinn stay and she is settled in one of the guest rooms as we speak."

"Thanks for offering her a room, it was really good of you."

"It was nothing. I'm your girlfriend, I'm supposed to help you or your friends when they need it." Rachel replies.

"Not many people would look at it that way but I suppose that's what makes you special. I should go, I'm in bed and Rico and Eva are asleep but thanks for calling me."

"You're welcome and I'm sorry if I woke you."

"I wasn't asleep, I was waiting for your call to make sure that everything was okay" Santana says.

"Well you can sleep now and be assured that everyone is safe and sound. Good night Santana."

"Good night Rachel."

* * *

_A/N Hopefully things will start to move a bit faster and I can keep up a good writing pace and as I said things will hopefully get a bit more interesting soon._

_Zuperkt, Just to let you know I don't support Barcelona, I used Lionel Messi as a reference because people would recognise his name more than some other footballer. _

_Thanks for reading._

_Live_Young._


	14. Chapter 14

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Quinn felt strange when she woke up, she felt as if she wasn't in her own room but now this was her room. She was living next door to the Lopez family with Mrs Hammond.

Doris Hammond was seventy two, her husband had died eleven years ago and her daughter had her own family and was living in Cleveland. When Antonio had explained to her about the poor girl that had been abandoned by her parents, Doris was happy to help.

She didn't have a very good relationship with her own daughter, she had always wanted the best for her but Deborah always took it the wrong way, she thought her mother was trying to control her life. So when she was accepted in to college she left Lima and her mother and never looked back.

The bedroom still looked the same as it did when Deborah lived there but now the closet and the drawers were no longer filled with her belongings, they were filled with Quinn's.

Quinn pulls back the old fashioned covers, she felt cramped as she sleep last night. She wasn't used to sleeping in a bed made for one and it made her miss her large bed at home. She has to keep reminding herself that that place wasn't her home anymore, her home was here with Mrs Hammond.

Quinn was grateful that Antonio had found her a place to live but the one thing that worried her was money, she had never had to think about it before. She usually just charged everything to the credit card that her father had given her, that was until he cut her off.

She had spoken to Puck about her situation a couple of days ago, he had offered her a place to stay but like Santana's house there wasn't enough room. He did offer to help her out with money and his mother would often cook her meals. He promised that every week he would give her some of the money he earned from gardening for anything else she might need.

Quinn had never lived like this before not having any money or not getting anything she wanted but she knew that she would have to get used to it since she knew that her parents wouldn't change their minds any time soon.

Quinn quickly changes out of her pyjamas and head downstairs into the kitchen. She pours herself a cup of coffee and walks in the living room. She finds Mrs Hammond sat in her favourite chair reading the newspaper.

"Good morning Mrs Hammond" Quinn greets.

"I've told you before Quinn, it's Doris. You are living with me after all."

"And I can't thank you enough for that."

"As I said before it's no trouble, I had an empty room just sitting there. Antonio and his family have done a lot for me so when they asked me if I had room for a lovely, young girl who was having some trouble then I couldn't refuse."

"I just hope you don't feel like I'm taking advantage of you. I should be getting some money from Noah soon, so I can give you some then." Quinn says.

"You don't need to give me any money dear, I have no rent to pay so neither do you. You and Noah should be saving your money for the little one growing inside of you" Doris replies.

"I can't believe how nice everyone is being to me, it's a shame my parents are the only ones that aren't supporting me."

"I'm sure they'll come around eventually."

"I'm not so sure, my dad is stubborn and I've disappointed him. As for my mom she does whatever my dad tells her too."

"Well you always have a home here, remember that" Mrs Hammond says.

"Thank you Doris."

* * *

It had been weeks since Antonio had last been here, ever since summer break started and he had handed over some of his clients to Santana. He walks up to the large door, presses the doorbell and waits for an answer. It doesn't take long before he is face to face with Russell Fabray.

"Mr Fabray, I'm Antonio Lopez. I'm here to talk about your daughter."

"Aren't you my gardener?"

"Yes sir. I am also the man that has been looking after your daughter since you asked her to leave."

"I don't know what you are referring to Mr Lopez." Russell replies.

"I know that your daughter is pregnant."

"You know nothing about my family" Russell says slightly raising his voice.

"I know that instead of being a proper father and supporting your child you told her to pack her bags and made her leave. How could you do that to your own daughter?"

"No daughter of mine would get pregnant at her age, she's an embarrassment."

"She's your daughter and she made a mistake. As parents we are supposed to help them through their mistakes not punish them." Antonio says.

"I don't know who the hell you are coming to my house and telling me how to raise my child."

"As I said I am the man that is looking after your daughter."

"Well it seems like she's your problem now, not mine."

"I just wanted to inform you that Quinn is safe and that we have found somewhere for her to stay. I hoped that you might have changed you mind and wanted her home but clearly I was wrong." Antonio says and turns to walk away.

"Oh and by the way, you're fired" Russell yells.

Antonio doesn't give Russell the satisfaction of turning around or replying, he just carries on walking down the path.

As he reaches his car he hears someone call his name, turning around he sees Judy Fabray running towards him.

"Is Quinn really okay?" she asks.

"She's fine Mrs Fabray, I promise my family will take good care of her for however long she needs."

Antonio puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a business card.

"This is my card, if you can't talk to Quinn directly then you can call me if you want to know how she's doing."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mrs Fabray"

* * *

Santana doesn't know how Rachel has convinced her that it would be okay to spend the day at Rachel's house, maybe it was the promise of finally having some uninterrupted alone time with her girlfriend. Whatever it was Santana thinks that Rachel shouldn't be able to talk her into thing as easy as she did.

When they finally arrive at Rachel's house, Rachel parks the car in the garage, turns off the engine and looks towards her girlfriend.

"Was the hood really necessary?" she asks.

"It was just in case we drove past anyone that might know your parents" Santana replies and pulls off her hood.

"Come on let's go inside."

Santana was glad that Rachel had a large garage with a door that lead straight into the house, she didn't like the idea of walking around the outside of the house where the neighbours could see. She knows the type of people that lived in this neighbourhood, she works for them and one thing that they love is a scandal.

Rachel takes her hand as she leads them into the house. Santana can't believe how big it is, she has only ever seen it from the outside before. She had never been in a house that had a kitchen and a separate dining room, usually you couldn't move in Santana's kitchen with the table filled with people and her mother running around trying to cook.

"Since we have this opportunity, I thought that we could watch Funny Girl" Rachel says.

"What time are your parents home?"

"Not until tonight, you need to stop worrying."

Rachel's room is huge, the walls are a pale, cream colour and on the wall above the king size bed was a massive canvas of the New York skyline.

Rachel finds her copy of Funny Girl and puts it in the dvd player, she grabs the remote control from the side and walks over to the bed.

"Would you prefer to sit on top of the covers or under?" Rachel asks.

"I prefer to be on top…on top of the covers."

Rachel gets onto the bed and Santana follows her actions,they had sat together on Santana's bed on many occasions but Santana couldn't help but feel a bit on edge being in Rachel's house.

Rachel presses play on the remote and shifts closer to Santana, resting her head on her chest.

They were half way through the movie when Santana starts to get bored, she shuffles down the bed a little bit so she can reach Rachel's neck with her lips.

"San, I'm trying to watch the movie."

"Then watch it, don't mind me" Santana mumbles through kisses.

"I can't concentrate while you're doing that." Rachel says pulling away from Santana.

"I'm sorry, come back we can watch the movie."

Rachel doesn't reply, she picks up the remote from her bedside table and turns off the television.

"I have seen it multiple times and your idea seems much better" Rachel replies pulling Santana in for a kiss.

They get into a comfortable position with Santana on top of Rachel, it might have been a slip of the tongue before but it was true Santana liked to be on top.

It surprises her a little when she feels Rachel's hands grip the hem of her t-shirt and tugs it gently. She stops Rachel's hands, she knows that she wants this, she had thought about it since the first days she had seen Rachel in that bikini but she needed to know that this was what Rachel really wanted too.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, this isn't my first time" Rachel replies and pulls Santana down for a kiss.

Rachel attempts to remove Santana's t-shirt again but is stopped when Santana pulls back after hearing a car door slam.

"Is that your dad?"

"Will you stop being so paranoid."

Rachel reconnects their lips again and this time she manages to remove Santana's t-shirt in one swift motion. As soon as their lips meet again they hear the sound of the front door opening, causing Santana to get off Rachel in a panic.

"I told you it was your dad, where's my shirt?"

Rachel gets of the bed and picks Santana's shirt off the floor and hands it to her girlfriend and pushes her over to the closet.

"Quick hide in there."

Santana quickly opens the door to the closet with her shirt still clutched in her hand and hides amongst Rachel's clothes.

Rachel manages to adjust her own clothes and runs a hand through her dishevelled hair just as there is a knock on her bedroom door.

"Hey honey" Leroy says as he enters his daughter's bedroom.

"Are you okay? You look a bit flushed."

"I have just finished on the elliptical. Why are you home early?" Rachel asks trying to change the subject so her father doesn't notice that she isn't wearing work out clothes.

"I forgot something in my office but I also have something to tell you. A friend of mine's son is coming to visit him, so I said that you would show him around Lima. You could take him to your favourite restaurant and then meet us at the party afterwards."

"You've set me up on a blind date?"

"He's a nice boy Rachel, he's studying at NYU after the summer so you'll be in the same city if you hit it off."

"I don't want to date anyone Dad, I'm concentrating on school and getting into NYADA" Rachel replies.

"Okay, I'm sorry but will you at least just have dinner with him. He doesn't know anybody here and you know what that's like, please Star for me?" Leroy begs.

"Fine I'll have dinner with him but that's it, don't expect anything else."

"Thanks honey, I better get back. I'll be home after dinner, I'll see you later"

"Bye Dad."

Leroy shuts the door behind him and Rachel locks it just in case, she waits a few minutes until she hears the front door open and close before calling her girlfriend.

"You can come out of the closet now."

"Funny, I thought I did that years ago" Santana says as she steps out of the closet with her shirt now on.

"Did you hear what my dad said?" Rachel asks.

"About your date?"

"I'm sorry, I tried to get out of it."

"I know and it's okay, you might as well get a free meal out of it" Santana jokes.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad, I know there was nothing you could do besides I trust you."

"So are we going to pick up where we left off?" Rachel asks.

"What if your dad comes back?"

"He won't, he said he'll be back after dinner plus I've locked my door" Rachel replies grabbing Santana's t-shirt and pulling her towards the bed.

She lets her knees collide with the bed frame and falls on the bed, causing Santana to fall on top of her.

* * *

Rachel pulls up outside of Santana's house and they share a long kiss goodbye. Santana gets out of out of the car and finds a smirking Puck standing on his lawn.

"Doing the walk of shame Lopez?"

"It's not like I was out all night, I've only been gone a couple of hours."

"But it's about what you've been doing in those couple of hours and by that look on your face I know exactly what you've been up to. Santana Lopez she'll mow your lawn and fuck your daughter."

"Shut up Puck. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I walked Quinn home."

"Is she okay?" Santana asks taking a seat on the grass, Puck takes a seat next to her.

"She's as well as she can be for a pregnant girl that has been thrown out of her house by her parents. She had dinner with us and then I gave her half of my wages for this week. I was thinking maybe I shouldn't go back to school for senior year, maybe I should start working full time instead."

"You're not dropping out of school Puck."

"Why not? It's not like I need it to tell me how to do a job I already do"

"You never know what will happen in the future, just because you made a mistake it doesn't mean you have to suffer. You're going to graduate high school and you're going to be a great dad." Santana says.

"I just want to do my best not just for the baby but for Quinn too. She has already been through enough because of me."

"I said the same thing to Quinn the other day, you both made the decision to sleep together without protection so the both of you are to blame. You have to remember that you're in this together but you're not alone, you have the support of my family, your family and even the neighbours are helping out. You just have to remember if it all gets too much then speak to someone, you know my dad is always there for you if you need a guy to talk to because we both know Sam would be no help" Santana laughs.

"Thanks San, you really are the best friend a guy could ask for" Puck says pulling Santana in for a hug.

"So is Rachel good in bed?"

"I'll see you later Puck" Santana says getting off the grass and walking into her house leaving a chuckling Puck behind.

* * *

_A/N It's a week until I go on holiday so I think I was a bit optimistic to try and finish this before I left. I'll try and post again before I leave, I know where I want to leave it because I have a cliff-hanger coming up but that's two chapters away so we'll see how it goes. If I don't post again it could be two weeks before the next update._

_Thanks for reading and thank you to those that left a review._

_Live_Young._


	15. Chapter 15

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Santana finishes work unusually early today, so she decides to visit Quinn instead of being at her own house that was filled with half of the neighbour's children. They were sat in the living room talking whilst Mrs Hammond was out grocery shopping with another neighbour.

"What's wrong with you today?" Quinn asks.

"Rachel's going on a date tonight with some guy her dad set her up with."

"And you're okay with that?"

"She's just doing it for her dad, he's the son of his friend or something. I know there's nothing to worry about, I trust her but it doesn't mean I have to like the fact that some guy thinks he has a chance with my girlfriend." Santana replies.

"So things are good between you two?"

"Things are great actually, I've never felt like this about anyone before."

"So you're serious about her, I just assumed she would be another one of your summer flings."

"You make it sound like I do this all the time. If this was just a summer thing I wouldn't put this much effort into it, we've already talked about what will happen when summer ends and we still want to be together regardless of the distance" Santana explains.

"Well I hope things work out for you both, you deserve to be happy" Quinn says.

"So do you and just because you in a bad place now doesn't mean things won't get better" Santana reassures her friend.

Their moment is interrupted by the doorbell, Santana offers to answer the door for her pregnant friend and returns a few moment later.

"There's someone here to see you Q" Santana says walking into the room with someone following behind her.

"Mom?"

"Hello Quinn."

"I'll leave you two alone" Santana says and leaves the room.

"How did you know where to find me?" Quinn asks.

"Mr Lopez, he came to the house to tell us you were safe. I called him and he told me you were here. It's nice, homely."

"Well it's the only home I've got. So what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay after everything that happened."

"You mean when Dad threw me out and you just stood there and let it happen."

"I'm sorry but you know how your father is. I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen to me but I won't abandon my daughter. I open you a new account, I've put a couple of thousand in there already and I'll keep putting money in. Your father won't find out" Judy says holding out a credit card.

"So you're trying to buy my forgiveness?"

"That's not what this is about, don't make this into a pride thing. Just take the money, you have more important things to worry about now, my grandchild for one."

Quinn really didn't want to give in so easily but her mother had a point. Puck was doing the best he could moneywise but he also had his mother and sister to think about. She knew that her main priority was the small person growing inside her and she had to put them first.

"Thanks Mom" Quinn says taking the credit card.

"I can't do lunch because I need to get home before your father does but do you think we could have dinner together?" Judy asks.

"Please Quinn I'm trying."

"Okay, you can pick me up at seven and you can meet Mrs Hammond" Quinn replies.

"That sounds perfect, I would love to show her my appreciation for taking you in."

Quinn nods and walks her mother to the door. She watches as Judy walks to her car and drives away, she feels a hand on her shoulder and turns around to find Santana standing there.

"You okay?" she asks.

"I will be."

* * *

Rachel doesn't believe it when Charles pulls up outside of L'Escargot Bleu, she can't help the small smile appear on her lips as she thinks about the time when Santana brought her here.

Charles was the son of David Carr, Lima's deputy mayor and Leroy Berry's right hand man. He had just graduated from Rossall, the best private school in Ohio and had received a scholarship to New York University.

As they walk into the restaurant Rachel spots the same waiter than had shown her to her seat when she was here with Santana, she hopes that he doesn't remember her or remember the fact that she ran out before even ordering.

They are sown to their table, Charles sits down first leaving the waiter to pull out Rachel's chair for her. She thanks him and takes the menu that he offers her.

She didn't know what to expect when she heard the doorbell ring over an hour ago. There was no denying that Charles was good looking and he had the credentials of a well-educated man but that seemed to be the extent of his good qualities.

She slips out her phone while Charles talks about something that isn't remotely interesting and sends Santana a text.

**I'm so bored, I wish I was with you instead** **x**

It only takes a few minutes for Santana to send her a reply.

**I wish you were her too. Rico just slipped carrying his plate to the table and got pasta sauce everywhere**.

Rachel chuckles at her girlfriend's text and Charles thinks she is laughing at something he just said, thankfully he had actually attempted to make a joke. He seems satisfied with Rachel's reaction and continues his conversation about the last recession.

Rachel is grateful of the years of pretending to be interested whenever her father talked about his work, it came in useful in this moment where she had to nod her head in the correct places.

She was glad when the food arrives as it means that Charles is somewhat occupied, she didn't know how much more she could take of his constant talking. Rachel Berry was known for talking a lot and long winded speeches and after being on the end of one she could see why people found it annoying.

Once they finish their main meals Rachel declines the offer of dessert, she wants this so called date to end as soon as possible and she still has to get through another one of her father's party.

The car ride to the Simpson's house was filled with a uncomfortable silence as if the terrible date wasn't enough Rachel had just found out that the party was being held by John Simpson, Abbey's grandfather.

She knew that Abbey was no longer in Lima, Santana had told her that she had left a few days after their meeting at the diner and after Santana had explained what had happened between her and Abbey, Rachel disliked the girl even more.

Charles puts his arm around Rachel's waist as he leads her into the house, she is about to escape from his grip when her father appears and he moves is arm to shake Leroy's hand.

"Good evening mayor Berry."

"Good evening Charles, it's great to finally meet you. I have heard good things about you from your father."

They start to have a conversation about policies and the economy, so Rachel excuses herself to get a drink. Charles offers to get her one but she insists that he should keep talking with her father and it makes her wonder why he wasn't this attentive during dinner.

As soon as she is out of sight she gets out her cell phone and decides to text Santana again.

**What are you doing?**

She asks the bartender for a water and waits for Santana's answer.

**I'm watching tv by myself, my parents have gone to Sam's house for the night and Rico and Eva are in bed.**

It didn't take Rachel long to think of her reply.

**Can I come over?**

She quickly tries to think of a way to get out of this party as she waits for Santana's response and the easiest way she could think of was her need to leave was due to illness. She's pulled out of her thoughts when her phone vibrates in her hand signalling a new message.

**Of course, I was getting a bit cold so you can be my blanket. x**

Rachel smiles at the idea that this night could be salvaged after all. She makes her way back over to where her dad and Charles were standing, still in a deep conversation.

"Are you okay honey?" Leroy asks.

"Actually Dad, I have a bit of a headache I was hoping it would be okay if I went home now."

"Sure, I can take you home but I'll have to leave you there alone as I'm still needed here."

"I can take her home for you Leroy" Charles offers and it makes Rachel wonder when it went from mayor Berry to Leroy.

"Thank you Charles, make sure you get her home safe" Leroy says and kisses his daughter's head.

Before they have a chance to leave Shelby appears carrying two glasses of champagne. She hands a glass to her husband who thanks her as he wraps an arm around her waist.

"Shelby this is Charles, David's son. Charles this is my wife and Rachel's mother Shelby."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Charles." Shelby replies.

"Charles has offered to takes Rachel home, she isn't feeling too well" Leroy explains.

"What's wrong, will you be okay for your dance class tomorrow?" Shelby asks placing a hand on her daughter's head to feel for a temperature.

"I have a headache, hopefully it will be gone by tomorrow" Rachel replies.

"Okay honey, you go home and rest and we'll see you tomorrow" Shelby says.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad" Rachel says and kisses each of them on the cheek.

She follows Charles to his car and has to endure another silent car ride with him, she can't help but feel relief when they finally pull up at her house.

"Well thank you for tonight Charles, it was nice to meet you and maybe will cross paths if we're both in Lima again." Rachel says quickly and leaves the car.

She runs straight to her room and changes out of her dress and throws on some jeans and a hoody she had stolen from Santana. She checks to make sure that Charles' car has left before grabbing her car keys and heading to Santana's house.

She doesn't knock when she arrives, she knows that the door would be open. She had been told by each member of the Lopez family that she never had to knock but it did take her a while before she eventually allowed herself to enter without knocking.

She finds her girlfriend spread out on one of the couches and doesn't hesitate to take off her shoes and join her.

"How was your date?" Santana asks as Rachel lies on top of her.

She kisses her girlfriend before nuzzling her head against her chest.

"It was the most boring night of my life. He kept talking about politics, he never asked me about myself. Plus he hardly had any manners, he didn't open the car door for me or pull out my chair. All I kept thinking was I wish I was back in Breadstix sharing a vegan pizza with you."

"Boy has no game" Santana scoffs.

"You'd think with his education he'd learn how to treat a lady."

"He just reminded me of how lucky I am to have you" Rachel says.

"What are your Mom and Dad doing at Sam's house?"

"They're having a dinner party with Sam's parents and Puck's mom , they like to have a night without the kids. Puck and Sam brought Emma, Stacey and Stevie around here to play with Rico and Eva but they took them home about an hour ago when they got tired."

"What time will they be home, they won't mind me being here will they?"

"Of course not, they love you. What about your parents, I thought you were supposed to be at a party?"

"I told them that I had a headache and had to leave. Charles took me home and then I drove straight back here."

"Won't they wonder where you are if they get home and you're not there?" Santana asks.

"They won't be home until late, when you're the mayor it means you have to stay until the end and make sure you converse with as many people as you can. So are you sure that Rico and Eva are definitely asleep?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I don't want to be interrupted again" Rachel replies and kisses her girlfriend.

They spend the next couple of minutes exploring each other's mouths, Santana lets her hand wander a little bit too but she knows they can't go too far with Rico and Eva upstairs.

After a while they decide to just cuddle and watch whatever show was one of the few channels the television had.

Rachel was unaware of what was happening, she could hear someone call her name and it felt like someone was touching her. She opened her eyes to find Antonio standing above her and it dawn on her she had fallen asleep.

"Oh my god, what time is it?" Rachel asks.

"Nearly half past eleven" Antonio replies.

"I'm sorry, I have to get home before my parents do and find I'm not there."

Rachel untangles herself from her girlfriend and gets off the couch, waking Santana up in the process. She grabs her shoes from by the door and quickly slips them on to her feet. Santana follows her to the car and gives her a quick kiss.

"I'll text you later" Rachel promise and kisses her girlfriend once more.

When she arrives home she notices her dad's car is parked in the driveway. She wonders if she could park in the garage and sneak in the house without her parents noticing.

She sneaks through the door in the garage into the kitchen and is relieved when neither of her parents is in the room. She hangs up her car keys and is startled at the sound of the kitchen door opening.

"There you are. We were just on our way to bed when I thought I'd check on you but you weren't in your room, how are you feeling?" Leroy asks.

"I feel a bit better thanks, I just came to make a cup of _camomile tea_to take up to bed" Rachel explains turning on the kettle.

"Charles spoke highly of you, did you enjoy your evening together?" Leroy asks.

"It was okay but I don't think it will happen again."

"I think your mother will be pleased about that, as much as she took a liking to Charles she kept reminding me about the importance of NYADA. It's only a year away now, I bet you'll be glad to get back to New York." Leroy says.

"I will be but that's not to say I won't miss things here in Lima."

"Okay Star I'm going to head up to bed now, make sure you rest up and feel better tomorrow."

"I will do, thanks Dad."

Leroy exits the kitchen and leaves Rachel to finish making her tea. Once she finishes she makes her way to her bedroom. She places the cup of tea on the bedside table, changes into her pyjamas and gets in bed to text Santana.

* * *

_A/N Since I gave myself a certain number of chapters to end by I think it's helped my writing speed, I'm going try my best and get the next chapter out before I leave on Tuesday._

_LovingJacobBlack, I'm sorry if you think this story is lacking Pezberry that was never my intention as they're the only ship I ship. I set out to write a Pezberry story and I know that there was a lot of Quinn and Puck in the past two chapters but it was necessary to conclude their storyline. _

_I didn't think I wasn't focusing on Pezberry enough and I apologise if other storylines are taking the focus away from them but there are only five chapters left and I promise it will be all Pezberry._

_Thank you to those who took the time to review._

_Live_Young._


	16. Chapter 16

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Rachel was looking forward to spending some more alone time with her girlfriend, it had been too long since the first and last time they had been intimate with each other. It had been nearly two weeks since the day her father nearly caught them in a compromising position and she knew that Santana would probably be reluctant again but Rachel was hoping the brand new underwear she had just bought would convince her girlfriend otherwise.

They had the house to themselves tonight, Leroy was leaving for an overnight business trip whilst Shelby was going on a spa weekend with her friends.

Rachel knew that Santana would be here soon to tend to her garden so she thought that she would tease her girlfriend a little before tonight. She roots through her drawers and finds the smallest bikini she owns and heads into the bathroom to get changed.

When she walks into the garden she finds Santana spraying the flower beds as usual. She's dressed in her typical checked shirt but what Rachel wasn't expecting was instead of her customary ripped jeans she was wearing denim hot pants.

Rachel couldn't help but stare at her girlfriend's legs but she manages to focuses herself as she remembers that she is supposed to be teasing Santana not the other way around.

"Good morning Santana" she greets.

Santana turns around to see her girlfriend but she wasn't expecting to see that much of her. Santana takes a long appreciative look at her girlfriend's body and she starts to feel hot and it's not because of the weather.

"I just thought I'd have a quick swim to cool off, it's awfully hot out today."

"Yeah, very hot" Santana replies.

She watches as Rachel walks over to the pool with an extra sway of her hips before she expertly dives into the pool.

Santana tears her gaze away from her girlfriend and carries on spraying the flowers, Rachel was right the weather it was extremely hot today and Santana wonders why she decided to wear a shirt over her tank top this morning.

Rachel watches Santana from the cool water of the pool as she takes off the backpack sprayer and places it on the floor. Santana slowly opens the top buttons on her shirt before she pulls it over her head.

Rachel is fixated on her girlfriend once again, it's feels as if everything is in slow motion as more of Santana skins is revealed. The tank top is accidentally pulled up a little when she removes the shirt giving Rachel a good look at the toned stomach underneath.

Santana quickly wipes her face with the shirt as Rachel gaze shifts the glistening skin of Santana's chest. She can't help but think of the last time Santana's skin was glistening with sweat like that as she hovered over her and suddenly the pool wasn't that cool anymore.

Santana tucks the shirt into her hot pants, so it hangs by her side. She picks up the backpack sprayer and continues her work. Rachel is fascinated by the fact that her girlfriend can be so effortlessly sexy.

Rachel had gone to the trouble of picking out her smallest swim suit and trying to be purposely sexy and all it took for her to get hot under the collar was the simple action of Santana removing her shirt. Her plan was starting to back fire and Rachel needed to step it up a notch.

Rachel swims towards the pool's steps making sure to make enough noise to attract a certain Latina's attention, she slowly gets out of the pool causing water to drip down every inch of her body.

She runs her hands through her hair to get rid of any excess water, her actions cause a few stray drops to run slowly down the curve of her breast. Santana eyes trace each drop, Rachel definitely had her attention.

As much as she was enjoying the teasing between the two, it was quite hot and Rachel was concerned about her girlfriend being outside in the heat all day. She thought she'd grab a couple of bottles of water so at least Santana wouldn't be dehydrated.

She walks back into the house and all the way she can feel Santana's eyes on her causing a smile to appear on her face. She enters the kitchen and opens the fridge door and pulls out two bottles of water, just as she's about to shut the door she hears a faint buzzing noise. She listens more intently and follows the noise to one of the kitchen drawers.

The buzzing stops, so Rachel searches each drawer and when she gets to the last one the noise buzzes quickly once more and she finds the source of the buzzing in the form of a cell phone.

She picks up the phone but she doesn't recognise it, she unlocks it and finds that it's flashing one new message.

**I can't wait to see you tonight x**

There is no name connected with the message it's just a number and she finds that it's the only number saved on the phone.

She scrolls through other messages and finds that they have been on-going for months or possibly years. She carries on scrolling until she lands on a reply that was sent from this phone.

**No matter how many years pass, you'll always be the same high school boy I fell in love with x**

She knows that her parents started dating in high school but that wasn't her father's number and they couldn't be old texts since some were as recent as today. Rachel could only think of one explanation, her mother was having an affair.

She slams the drawer shut and heads outside leaving the bottles of water behind.

"San" she calls quietly.

"What's up?"

"Look at this" Rachel replies handing Santana the phone.

"I think my mother is having an affair, look at the messages."

Santana scrolls through the many messages, some were just random texts with expressions of love and others were meeting places with a date and time. When she finally gets to the most recent texts she notices a text with a meeting for tonight.

"You might want to look at this one" Santana says handing the phone back to Rachel.

"Friday night, eight o'clock at the Old Bridge Motel" Rachel reads out loud.

"That's tonight, she told us that she was going on a spa weekend but instead she's gone to meet her secret boyfriend."

"I know it looks bad but you could have gotten the whole thing wrong, it could just be an innocent meeting."

"It's there in black and white Santana, she's been meeting him for god knows how long and I want to know why."

"What are you going to do, go the Old Bridge Motel and see for yourself?" Santana jokes.

"That's exactly what we are going to do."

"Wait, what? Are you being serious and what do you mean we?" Santana asks.

"Tonight you and I will go to the Old Bridge Motel and see if my mother is there and if she is we'll figure out who she's with."

"What about our date?" Santana asks.

As much as Santana was apprehensive about sneaking into the Berry's house again, she really wanted some alone time with Rachel especially after the show her girlfriend had just put on for her.

"We'll still have our date afterwards, I promise."

"Fine, I'll help you on your stake out" Santana says.

She attempts to kiss her girlfriend but Rachel steps back.

"My parents are still here, they aren't leaving until later. I'll text you the plan later."

Rachel walks into the house and into the kitchen. She finds finds her mother standing there drinking coffee.

"Hey Mom" Rachel greets.

"Hello Sweetie, what were you talking to the gardener about?"

"Oh, I um, I was just asking her about…fruit trees. You know it would be very self-efficient if we started growing our own fruit or we could even go all out and grow a vegetable garden. So what time are you leaving?"

"Not until later maybe about seven o'clock" Shelby replies.

"Isn't that a bit late for a spa weekend to start?"

"Well we're going to arrive at the hotel and have drinks then the spa treatments with start the next morning."

"I don't know why you keep going to these spa treatments your as beautiful as the day I met you" Leroy says as he enters the kitchen and kisses his wife.

"And you're charming as ever, I see" Shelby replies.

It makes Rachel feel uneasy witnessing a loving yet rare moment between her parents when she knows what her mother is doing behind her father's back. Leroy quickly pours coffee in his travel mug before he approaches his wife.

"You have a good time love and I'll see you on Sunday."

He gives his wife a quick kiss on the cheek before walking over to Rachel.

"I'll see you tomorrow Star, don't hesitate to call me if you need anything" Leroy says and kisses his daughters head.

"I love you both" he yells before leaving the kitchen.

"I'm going to finish packing my suitcase" Shelby says.

Rachel watches as she exits the kitchen and as soon as her mother is gone, she slips the phone back into the drawer so her mother doesn't notice it's missing.

* * *

Rachel parks her Prius outside of her girlfriends house, her mood from this morning had rapidly disappeared. Not only could her romantic night with Santana be in jeopardy but she might also find out that her mother has been having an affair.

She walks into the Lopez house and heads to where the noise is coming from in the living room and finds Eva and Rico watching television.

"Hi Rachel" Eva greets.

"Santana is upstairs in our room."

"Thank you Eva" Rachel replies before leaving the living room.

She climbs up the stairs and quickly knocks on the door before entering. She finds Santana stood next to her bed dressed in jeans and a bra and was just pulling her t-shirt over her head. Rachel curses the universe for walking in at that moment, her mind was still reeling from the little show she got this morning.

"What are you wearing?" Santana asks pulling Rachel out of her thoughts.

"I thought it would be best if I dressed incognito."

Rachel is wearing black, skinny jeans and a black tank top, a look that Santana had never seen on her girlfriend before.

"You do realise we're not in a spy movie, right?"

"I just wanted to be properly prepared, now have you got your cell phone in case we need audio contact?"

"Yes but why would be need audio contact, when we could just talk to each other face to face?"

"Just in case we have to split up or if we get separated by accident. Did you ask you Uncle if you could borrow his car?" Rachel asks.

"Yes but I don't understand why we need it."

"We can't go in my car in case my mom recognises it, the same goes for your truck."

"Okay well it's park outside his house, he lives down the next street."

"Great, so I searched the motel on the internet and luckily for us there is only one Old Bridge Motel in Ohio. It's in Wapakoneta so we better go now and don't worry, I'll pay the gas bill" Rachel says.

Santana grabs her jacket from her bed and follows Rachel out of the house.

Santana parks the car across the street from the Old Bridge Motel. It's little before eight so Rachel scans the motel's parking lot but she can't see her mother's car.

Santana wonders if she has enough money to spare to get a motel room for her and Rachel before summer ends. There are only a couple of weeks left before Rachel leaves for New York and she isn't sure if after tonight they will get another chance to be alone together.

"Can you pass me my bag?" Rachel asks.

Santana nods, grabs the bag that was by her feet and passes it to Rachel. She really wasn't expecting what Rachel pulls out of the bag.

"Binoculars, really?"

"I want to have the best view possible" Rachel replies as she looks through the binoculars.

"Can I have a look?"

Rachel passes the binocular over to Santana.

"You're right, it really is the best view" Santana says as she examines her girlfriend's chest through the lenses. She was glad that Rachel had experimented with her wardrobe for their excursion because that tank top was showing a really good amount of skin.

"What do you see?" Rachel asks as she turns towards Santana only to notice that she had the binoculars at her.

"Santana!" she scolds.

"You should be grateful, it made them look bigger."

Rachel huffs, snatches the binoculars out of her girlfriend's hands and raises them to her own eyes. After a few minutes of watching a black car enters the motel's car park, she watches as it parks up and a tall man gets out.

"Oh my god!"

"What?" Santana asks.

"That's Hiram."

"Who is Hiram?"

"He's my father's best friend. I can't believe that she would cheat on my father with his best friend. Although it makes sense since they did go to high school together."

"We don't know for sure that's what happening, it could be a coincidence that Hiram is here. Where are you going?" Santana asks as Rachel opens the car door.

"I'm going to get a closer look to find out what's really going on."

Rachel grabs black hoody from the back that Santana suspects is hers and gets out of the car leaving Santana no option but to follow her. Rachel slips on the hoody and pulls the hood over her head to hide her face.

They sneak up to the building and locate the room that Hiram had just entered. Thankfully it was a room that was in a dark part of the motel, so it made Santana and Rachel harder to see if anyone passed by. They lean against the wall next to the door to the room. The window was on the other side and the curtains are still slightly open so they crouch down by the door.

"Will you look?" Rachel whispers.

Santana nods and carefully shuffles closer to the window, she quietly gets herself in a good position so she can peer through the window. She watches the two figures in the room interact for a couple of minutes before she crouches back down and moves back over to Rachel.

"What's going on?" Rachel asks.

"You were right" Santana replies.

"But Rachel it isn't your Mom in there with Hiram, it's your Dad."

* * *

_A/N Did anyone see that one coming? There are only four chapters left including an epilogue so things will come out in the next three chapters._

_I'll be home a week on Tuesday and then it depends on when I get the next chapter written after that for when I post next._

_Thanks for reading._

_Live_Young._


	17. Chapter 17

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Leroy Berry leaves the office, saying goodbye to his secretary as he leaves. He lets her know that he'll be gone for the rest of the day and will not be back until late tomorrow morning.

He doesn't explain what she needs to do whilst he's gone, she's been in this situation many times over the years whenever the mayor goes on an overnight business trip.

Leroy parks his car in an isolated underground parking lot, he slips on a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap. He doesn't look like himself, that's the point.

He has forgone his usual expensive suit and had opted for jeans and an UCLA sweatshirt.

He walks a couple of blocks away from the parking lot before stopping a taxi. It takes ten minutes for the taxi to arrive at the Old Bridge Motel, Leroy pays the driver and gets out of the taxi.

He enters the small reception of the motel and hits the bell on the desk.

A large, moustached man arrives dressed in jeans and a checked flannel shirt.

"Can I help you?" he asks, his voice has a faint accent that Leroy can't place.

"I need a room for the night."

"You're a long way from California, what brings you all the way out here?" the man asks, referring to Leroy's sweatshirt.

"I'm visiting a friend" Leroy replies.

"That'll be forty five dollars."

Leroy pulls out his wallet and pulls out a couple of notes, his eye catches the small photo of a baby Rachel inside. He quickly closes the wallet and stuffs it back into his jean's pocket.

He hands the money over to the man and takes the key that he's holding.

"Number thirty five, on your right."

"Thank you" Leroy replies.

He grabs his small duffel bag that he had placed on the floor and goes to find his room.

Once he enters the small motel room, he sits on the bed and pulls out a new prepaid cell phone. He usually keeps the cell phone he uses for these occasions hidden in his desk drawer in his work's office but had misplaced it somewhere.

He types out a text explaining which room he was in and sends it to the number that he knows off by heart.

It's still early only around half past one in the afternoon but he had to leave the office early to be convincing. Leroy opens his duffel bag and retrieves his laptop and sets it up on the small table in the room.

The sun is pouring in from the small window casting an orange glow into the room. It reminds him of the room he shared with Hiram on a trip to Mexico, he had told his wife and daughter that he was visiting family in Canada.

It was one of the few chances they got to spend a whole week together, normally it would be the odd night here and there. Sometimes they would go to a restaurant for dinner, people knew they were friends they had been since high school and had even invested in a small business together.

Nobody would ever suspect that there was something more than friendship going on between the two men, they were too careful for that.

He logs onto his computer, he'll use this time to do some work and check over the accounts for his business. As the wallpaper appears on his screen he can't help but smile, it's a photo of him with Shelby and Rachel from a couple of months ago after one of Rachel's dance recitals.

He looks at the photo for a few seconds, staring at the people he calls his family. Shelby had been his best friend in high school and eventually became his girlfriend due to convenience. He really did love her, he just wasn't in love with her.

As for Rachel she was the light of his life, his very own star and the only good thing to come out of his sham of a marriage to Shelby.

He didn't want to hurt either of them, he kept his secret to protect them, to protect himself and his reputation. It would stay a secret and that's why he would lie to them and to everyone else and would continue to book into cheap motels and wait for his lover to arrive.

* * *

Rachel stares at Santana in disbelief.

"What?" she asks.

"Your Dad is the one having the affair not your mom and from what I just witness I think it's safe to say he's pretty gay or a lot gay."

"Are you sure you saw correctly, maybe they're just having a business meeting." Rachel says.

"If that's a business meeting then I think we should go back to your house and have a business meeting of our own."

"Can you try and be serious Santana."

"I was being serious. Pass me you cell phone."

Rachel reaches into her jeans pocket, pulls out her phone and passes it to Santana.

"What do you need it for?"

"Because my phone is a piece of crap that has a camera with half a megapixel" Santana replies.

"Camera? Santana what are you doing?"

Santana slowly crouches her way back to the window and turns on the camera on Rachel's iPhone, she has a quick look to check that the men are too preoccupied with each other before taking a couple of photos.

She brings the phone back down and quietly makes her way back to where Rachel was crouching.

"What did you do that for?"

"Insurance."

"What do you mean insurance?" Rachel asks.

"Let's just go back to your house and we can talk about everything there."

Just as they were about to move they see a shadow on the floor, coming from the window of the hotel room. They stop their movements and try to get closer to the wall so the person can't see them.

A few seconds later the light shining from the room disappears as the drapes are shut. Santana waits for a few minutes to make sure that it's safe before instructing Rachel to run back towards her car.

"So what do we do?" Santana asks when they arrive in Rachel's room.

"What do you mean what do we do?"

"We just found out your dad has been lying to everyone by hiding a big, gay secret."

"You don't know that he's gay, you still might have been mistaken."

"I know what I saw Rachel but if you don't believe me then maybe you believe these" Santana replies and hands Rachel her cell phone.

Rachel looks at the photo on her phone. There was no denying that her father and Hiram were in an intimate position, they had their arms around each other with their faces close together. She moves on to the next photo, this one could be described as the money shot. It was a photograph of her father and Hiram kissing.

"Rach?" Santana asks trying to get her girlfriend's attention.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do with this information."

"What do you mean?"

"Am I supposed to keep it to myself or am I supposed to tell my mom. How am I supposed to tell her that her husband of eighteen years is having an affair?"

"I think you should talk to your dad first, I think if anyone should tell your mom it should be him. I still can't believe your dad is gay."

"I'm not sure how I feel about this revelation, the fact that he's gay doesn't bother me it's the fact that he not only chose to hide it but he discriminated against people like him."

"I'm not defending his actions but maybe he had a reason, I had a hard time when I first came out it isn't easy especially in a place like Lima." Santana says,

"It's not easy because of people like my father. Here I was worried about him finding out about us and in fact he's doing the same thing. I can't let him continue lying to us, I'm just not sure how I'm supposed to bring it up."

"Maybe you should tell him about us and see how he reacts. If he reacts badly then you can call him a hypocrite and go about it that way."

"I don't think telling him that I'm dating his female gardener is the best thing to do before accusing him of having an affair with a man." Rachel says.

"I guess your right plus I have my family to think about we really can't afford to lose any more clients. Maybe you should just leave things alone, he doesn't find out about us and nobody finds out about him."

"I don't think I can, not now that I know besides my mom doesn't deserve to be lied to."

"I know, I'm sorry that was a stupid thing to say but I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll lose you or that I'll put my family's business in jeopardy" Santana says taking a seat on Rachel's bed.

"Do you ever regret starting a relationship with me?" Rachel asks sitting next to Santana and taking her hand.

"Of course not, I know I was apprehensive at first. I felt like I was risking too much but sometimes the thing you want is worth that risk."

"What did you want?"

"You."

"And was it worth it?" Rachel asks.

"It was more than worth it, Do you want to leave you alone and give you some time to yourself?" Santana asks.

"No, I want you to stay here with me. We both know my parents won't be home until tomorrow."

"Okay, do you want me to set up a movie? We never did watch the end of Funny Girl."

"I don't want to watch a movie. I know our date was ruined and I didn't get the chance to prepare the meal I was planning but we can still continue what I had planned for afterwards." Rachel replies.

"I really hope you're talking about sex because I've been turned on ever since your little show this morning" Santana smirks.

Rachel doesn't reply with words instead she kisses Santana hard, she too had been affected by the unintentional show her girlfriend had put on in her garden.

Santana wanted to take things slow, they had the whole night to be together, to rediscover each other's delectable skin.

Their first time together had been special but the fact that her father could return at any moment still dampened the experience. They didn't have that problem this time, they knew that Leroy was otherwise engaged.

"You know it's still quite warm outside, maybe I should take another dip in the pool" Rachel suggests.

"Still it might be a little cold, how about I come with you and warm you up. I don't have a swimsuit though" Santana husks in Rachel's ear.

"You don't need one."

Rachel gets off the bed and heads into her bathroom leaving Santana alone on the bed.

"Where are you going?" Santana asks.

Santana gets her answer in the form of the bathroom door slamming shut. Sometimes she doesn't understand her girlfriend, sighing she falls back against the bed and stares at the ceiling.

A few minutes later she hears the bathroom door open and then she's hit in the stomach with something white and fluffy.

"Are you coming?" Rachel asks.

Santana sits up on the bed and finds Rachel standing there with nothing but a towel covering her body.

"I hope so."

"You're a little over dressed to go swimming, how about you get undressed and I'll meet you in the pool." Rachel says.

Once she leaves the room it takes Santana all of two minutes to remove her clothes and to replace them with the towel that Rachel had thrown at her.

She makes her way downstairs and almost gets lost in Rachel's large house, by the time she makes it outside Rachel is already in the pool. She removes her towel and leaves it with Rachel's on one of the sun loungers.

She saunters down the steps and into the pool allowing the water to cool her heated skin, she walks as far as she can until her feet can no longer touch the bottom.

She swims to the middle of the pool where Rachel is waiting for her, she wraps her arms around her girlfriend pulling her close and brings their lips together in a slow kiss.

Rachel wraps her arms around Santana's neck whilst Santana let's her hands wander down to Rachel's ass and cups it with both hands. She lifts Rachel so she can wrap her legs around Santana's waist bringing their bodies even closer together. Rachel moans at the feeling of Santana's naked flesh against hers.

Santana wanted to take things slow, to take time to explore each other's bodies but she knows there will be plenty of time for that later in Rachel's bed. In this moment she felt a need, a passion burning inside of her.

Their lips never leave each other as Santana moves over to the side of the pool and pushes Rachel's back against the tiles. Santana places both of her hands on the edge of the pool to keep them stable, trapping Rachel's body between hers and the wall.

"Are you okay? I haven't gone too far have I? Santana asks.

"I've never done anything this crazy before" Rachel admits.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No" Rachel replies and confirms her answer with a kiss.

* * *

Santana is woken by a stream of light filtering into the room from the large window. It's something she isn't used to, her bed at home faced away from the window in the room she shared with her siblings.

She feels Rachel move slightly in her sleep, it's still early in the morning and she knows that Rachel would be still tired from last night. She will probably sleep in late and forgo her usual morning exercise.

Santana smiles at the thought of last night, about what happened in the pool and then again afterwards in the bed she was currently sleeping in. It would blow Puck's mind if he knew what had happened in that pool the next time he was cleaning it.

Santana turns her face away from the sunlight, she tightens her grip around her girlfriend but not too much as not to wake her up. She slowly manages to drift back off to sleep, not hearing the front door opening downstairs.

* * *

_A/N I hadn't written much before I left and it took me a few days to get accustomed to being back in England before I even considered writing again._

_So most of you did work out that Leroy was the one having an affair before it happened, I did try not to hint at it too much but there were a few discreet indications throughout the story. I have been waiting since the beginning to finally reveal that plotline._

_Thank you for your reviews, they really are encouraging._

_Live_Young._


	18. Chapter 18

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Leroy leaves the motel earlier than he usually would. He only has to be in the office this afternoon and normally he would spend as much time with Hiram as he possibly could. He would often go to the diner down the street and bring them both back some breakfast but this morning he has other plans.

He felt slightly guilty that he had left his daughter on her own, he doesn't get to see her that often and had chosen to spend time with Hiram when he could have be spending time with her.

He plans to take her out for breakfast at one of the places they used to visit all the time when she was younger. Every Sunday morning he would take her to a quaint, little dinner just outside of Lima. It had always been Rachel's favourite ever since they discovered it served vegan pancakes, they had even continued their tradition after Rachel had moved to New York.

Whenever she came home during a break, every Sunday they would go to the diner just the two of them. It had been a while since they last visited the diner at least over a year, the last few times Rachel was in Lima Leroy had been too busy.

He wasn't today though, he had to drop by the office this afternoon but this morning he was free to take his daughter out for breakfast.

When he enters the house he finds it unusually quiet, normally he can hear the faint sound of music coming from the gym whilst Rachel does her morning exercise. Since there's no music he knows that Rachel isn't there so he walks into the kitchen and looks out of the window to see if she is in the pool instead but there's no sign of there either.

The next place he decides to look is Rachel's bedroom, he makes his way up the stairs and knocks on Rachel's door. He doesn't hear a response so assuming she's asleep he slowly opens the door and quietly enters the room.

He finds Rachel asleep in her bed and is surprised to find that she's not alone. It doesn't take him long to recognise the other person in his daughter's bed.

Rachel had always been a light sleeper so it was no surprise when she was pulled out of her sleep by the sound of someone yelling.

"What's going on?" she asks rubbing her eyes.

Her mind is still hazy from being woken up so abruptly but then it dawns on her, her father is stood in her room whilst she is naked in bed with Santana.

Her sleep hazed mind is suddenly cleared as she sits up right in the bed clutching the bed sheet close to her chest, making sure she's covering herself properly. The jostling of the bed wakes up Santana who immediately realises what's going on when she hears Leroy's voice.

"How dare you" he yells, his anger directed at Santana who is just gratefully that she got a bit cold during the night and had pulled the covers high up over their bodies.

"Dad I can explain."

"Well I'm waiting."

"Maybe you should leave us to get dressed and then we can talk about this."

"You have five minutes and then I want you downstairs" Leroy says before leaving the room.

As soon as he closes the door Santana and Rachel get out of the bed and start to put their clothes on.

"I'm sorry" Santana says whilst pulling on her jeans.

"What are you apologising for?"

"I shouldn't have been so reckless, I shouldn't have stayed the night."

"It's not your fault, we couldn't have known he would come back early."

"It was always a possibility."

"It doesn't matter now, my father is waiting for us downstairs and we have to go and explain ourselves to him. Don't worry" Rachel says noticing the apprehensive look on her girlfriends face.

"Whatever happens we won't let anybody break us apart, right?"

"Right" Santana replies taking the hand that Rachel was holding out.

They make their way downstairs a little too fast for Santana's liking and enter the living room where Leroy was waiting. After seeing the look on his face, Santana attempted to remove her hand from Rachel's but her girlfriend had other ideas and kept a firm grip.

"I would like to have this conversation as civilised adults." Rachel announces.

"That wouldn't be a problem if you were adults but you're not your children and you just proved that by being irresponsible and having sex in my house."

"Would you rather us do it in a hotel? I heard the Old Bridge Motel is pretty nice."

Santana couldn't help herself, she knew it probably was a bad idea to bait Leroy but she felt like an animal being backed into a corner and she had to react.

"Where it happened is irrelevant now because it damn sure won't happen again. I have half a mind to check to see if you have stolen anything other than my daughter's innocence." Leroy says.

"Trust me your daughter isn't as innocent as you think."

"Santana" Rachel warns, she really doesn't want this to turn into a slinging match between her father and her girlfriend.

"Dad, Santana is my girlfriend and no matter what you say will change that."

"It will because after today you two will no longer see each other. I don't need some lesbian harlot from Lima Heights corrupting my daughter. What the two of you are doing is wrong."

"Why, because we're both girls?" Rachel asks.

"Exactly, I knew you being friends with that Hummel boy was a bad idea."

"Neither Kurt or Santana turned me gay, you should know that dad."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means you can't choose whether you're straight or gay. You just fall for a person, like you did with Hiram."

"Rachel that is a ridiculous thing to say and downright rude, you-"

"I found your phone and followed you to the motel" Rachel interrupts.

"We know all about your secret affair, we even have pictures to prove it" Santana adds.

"It's not what you think, you read the situation wrong."

"Oh it's exactly what we think. Let me lay it down for you Mr mayor, you see you act as a pro-family man but in reality you hiding a huge, gay secret."

"You know nothing" Leroy yells.

Through her father's angry outburst Rachel could see the flash of sadness in his eyes and knew that there was a lot more to this story. She knows she's more like to get information from her dad if she didn't have Santana there. With the both of them in the same room she knew that they wouldn't get very far with both of them being so defensive and she didn't want them to fight and make matters worse.

"San, why don't you go home and leave me and my dad to talk about this." Rachel suggests.

"I don't want to leave you here alone."

"I'll be okay, I want to talk to him alone maybe he'll be more open without you here."

"Fine but call me later and if you need to, you can come over to my house." Santana replies.

"Dad, Santana is going to leave so you and I can continue our conversation alone. Come on San, I'll walk you out."

Rachel walks Santana to the front door and it doesn't go unnoticed by Santana that this is the first time she has ever used the front door.

"Remember to call me" Santana says and gives Rachel a quick kiss.

Rachel closes the door behind her girlfriend and takes a deep breath, she's needs to calm herself for the conversations she's about to have. When she returns to the living room her father is sat in the couch with a glass of scotch in his hand.

"Isn't it a bit early to be drinking?" Rachel asks.

"Trust me I need it" Leroy replies.

He drinks the rest of the alcohol in one and places the empty glass on the side table. Rachel takes a seat on the opposite end of the couch and looks at her father.

"Will you talk to me about Hiram?" she asks tentatively.

"It's hard, I've never been able to tell anyone before" Leroy whispers.

"You know I won't judge you, I'm not in a position to."

"We were friends in high school long before I met your mother, we were friends for a while before I started getting these feelings for him. I tried to ignore them but one night in our junior year after a football game he kissed me in the locker room and I ran."

"Why would you run, if you had feeling for him?"

"I was terrified, my father was a very strict man. I loved him but he was a bigot, he had a certain way of thinking a way that we had to follow too, if he had ever suspect that I might have been gay he would have disowned me. He believed in proper family values and that's what got him voted the mayor of Lima. He forced me to follow in his footsteps and made me have the same views as he did."

"So you didn't want to be mayor, I thought that's all you've ever wanted."

"I wanted to be a football player. I was the quarterback of my high school team, we won three consecutive championships and I was offered scholarships at a few schools but my father made me choose Ohio State to study politics."

"Why haven't you ever told me this before?" Rachel questions.

"It was never relevant."

"What happened with you and Hiram after you ran?" Rachel asks trying to get the conversation back on track.

"I didn't talk to him for a week, I tried to avoid him but he was persistent. So one day I snapped, we argued and then I finally confessed my feelings for him, he told me he felt the same and we started dating in secret."

"So where does mom come into this?"

"I became friends with your mother on the first day of senior year after we were paired up as lab partners. Since I was the quarterback I was quite popular in school and people often wondered why I didn't have a girlfriend even my father kept questioning me about girls. I knew Shelby was interested so I asked her out, Hiram was angry but I told him that it was all a façade and he was the one I loved and he accepted it. I loved him so much but I was under more pressure from my father and Shelby and we broke up when we graduated from high school. We thought it was the best since I was going to Ohio State and he left for UCLA." Leroy explains.

"We kept in contact for a few years and he came to visit me one weekend, he said that he still loved me and that he had a small apartment in L.A that we could live in together. He said that I should step out of my father's shadow and stand up for myself and do what I wanted to do for a change but then I found out Shelby was pregnant. I couldn't leave her on her own and my father said it was the perfect situation for my future career and that I should ask her to marry me. I did what I thought was best."

"Do you ever regret the choice you made?" Rachel asks.

"I thought that I would but I knew I made the right choice when I first held you in my arms, you were so tiny" Leroy says with a small smile.

"You know you and I are in similar positions, I've had to hide my relationship with Santana but unlike you I won't give up on my relationship. You forced me into a date with Charles but that didn't change anything. I didn't feel pressured by you or anyone else, I did what made me happy."

"It's different for you, you don't have a father like I did." Leroy retorts.

"Didn't I, you haven't been homosexual friendly. That's what confuses me the most, how could you discriminate against people like you. You were in a position to change things, you could help campaign for gay marriage and make people change their views."

"I was scared. I was scared of what people would say, of what my father would do. He had my life planned out, I was supposed to be the next mayor of Lima and carry on his legacy, I wish I could have been stronger but was a coward. I still am."

"So what happens now, are you going to tell mom?" Rachel asks.

"I can't, it could end my career and not only that I don't want to be on my own. We've been together for twenty years, I don't want to hurt her."

"You're lying to her she doesn't know it but you are already hurting her and as for your career that's also based on a lie. You might have been a coward before but it's not too late to change that, tell everyone who you really are and you can still make a difference." Rachel says.

"It's too hard."

"I love you Dad but if you don't tell Mom then I will, Santana wasn't lying we have evidence and I will show it to her."

"Please Rachel" Leroy begs.

"You can't do this anymore Dad it isn't right and Mom deserves to know."

"Fine but please let me tell her in my own time, it been a long time since I have admitted that I was gay and it might take some time for me to be able to do it again."

"That's all I asks" Rachel says.

"You know just because you made me admit over twenty years of repressed feelings it doesn't mean we aren't going to talk about you and Santana."

"First of all I think I should apologise for being inappropriate in your house, we got carried away since we only have two days left with each other. It was bad judgement on both of our parts."

"How long have you two been dating?" Leroy inquires.

"Just over a month, she was working on the garden and we became friends and then I started to like her more and more. I was the one that tried to take the next step first but she was reluctant, she was worried you would find out and ruin her name as well as her business, that's probably why she got so defensive earlier." Rachel explains.

"You were right about our situations being so similar, I just didn't realise that I was turning into my father, that's the last thing I want. I'm sorry you nearly had to sacrifice your happiness because of me. I won't ask you to do that anymore."

"So you're okay with Santana and I?"

"I don't really have a choice do I, either way my career is ruined. My campaign was all about traditional family values and here I am, a supressed gay man who has been cheating on his wife while his daughter has been having a secret relationship with his female gardener. That doesn't really send the message of family values does it."

"You know this could be a good thing for all of us, we wouldn't have to hide anymore. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"It sounds so simple when you put it like that. Come here" Leroy says, opening his arms.

Rachel vacates her seat on the couch and moves into her father's arms. She rests her head against his chest and listens to his heart beating.

"I really am sorry that I put you through all of this but whatever happens well be alright won't we?"

"Of course we will, no matter what I'll always love you Dad."

Leroy smiles and kisses his daughter's head.

"I'll always love you too Star."

* * *

_A/N So Leroy has finally found out, it was only a matter of time since there is only one chapter left before the epilogue. The next chapter will be Rachel leaving for New York._

_Thank you for reading and for your reviews._

_Live_Young._


	19. Chapter 19

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

When Shelby arrives home she is surprised to find that Leroy's car is in the driveway and even more surprised that Rachel's car was in the garage. It was a Sunday afternoon and usually both her husband and daughter were out, Leroy often stopped by the office and Rachel was constantly visiting her new friend, Quinn Fabray.

She parks her car next to Rachel's in the garage and enters the house. She walks through the kitchen and into the hallway where she hears voices coming from the living room. She places her overnight bag on the floor and walks over to the living room door that's slightly ajar, before she enters the room she hears something that makes her stop in her tracks.

"You can't do this anymore Dad it isn't right and Mom deserves to know" Rachel says.

"Fine but please let me tell her in my own time, it been a long time since I have admitted that I was gay and it might take some time for me to be able to do it again."

Shelby can't believe what she's hearing, she want to storm into the room and get answers but decides against it and listens a bit longer to get more information.

She listens to the conversation for a few more minutes and finds out that not only is her husband gay but so was her daughter? She needed answers but first she needed a drink.

She heads into the kitchen and fills a glass with a healthy measure of vodka and drinks it in one. She fills the glass again and repeats her actions and once she is satisfied that she has enough liquid courage she makes a beeline for the living room.

Rachel had left to call Santana so Leroy is alone when Shelby enters the room.

"Hello darling" Leroy says when he notices his wife.

"How was your weekend?"

"It was great until I came home and overheard your conversation with Rachel" Shelby replies.

"What are you talking about, what conversation?"

"The one where you said you were gay and don't try and deny it I heard everything. How could you do this to me?"

He stands up and walks over to his wife and rests his hand on her arm.

"Shelby."

"Don't touch me" Shelby says pulling away from his touch.

"You've been lying to me for years, how could you do that?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't intend to hurt you, I do truly care for you I always have."

"Then why would you lie to me, I wouldn't have judged you if you had told me you were gay. What angers me is that you let it get this far, you asked me to marry you and to spend my life with you because you said you loved me and I believed you."

"You where my best friend, I thought that if I couldn't be who I was then at least if I had to live a lie with someone then that person should be you. You were one of the only people that I trusted." Leroy explains.

"I don't know if I can deal with this, what am I supposed to tell people?"

"You have to keep this quiet please, think of my career."

"You're career, what about my career?" Shelby yells.

"I gave up everything when I got pregnant with Rachel, you begged me to keep her and to marry you. I gave up my dreams to have a family with you because I loved you and now I find out it was all a lie. I've been stuck in Lima for the past twenty years when I could have been on the stage in New York."

"I know and I really am sorry, please I couldn't bear it if you'd hate me."

"I don't know how to feel about this, I need time to process it all. I'm going to stay with my sister tonight, I'll come home tomorrow to see Rachel and once she's gone we'll talk about this properly."

She doesn't give Hiram chance to say anything else. She leaves the room, picks up her overnight bag and exits the house.

* * *

Antonio was in the kitchen helping his wife prepare dinner for their family, they had planned to have a family meal with Rachel to say goodbye before she left for New York but now he wasn't sure what was happening.

Santana had come home a few hours ago upset and ran straight into his arms, she told him that Leroy Berry had found out about her relationship with Rachel. She had cried in his arms for nearly half an hour as he did his best to reassure her that everything would be okay and once she had calmed down she had gone next door to talk to Quinn.

He knew he shouldn't have given her permission to spend the night at Rachel's but it was their last few days together and she was honest with him. He knew she could have easily lied and told him she was staying with Quinn but she didn't and he respected that.

He finishes chopping the onions and adds them to the large pot on the stove.

"What do you want me to do next?" he asks his wife.

"You can chop these" Maribel replies.

She hands him some carrots just as the doorbell rings.

"On second thoughts you can answer that."

Antonio places the knife on the chopping board and makes his way to the front door, when he opens it he finds Rachel and someone he never would have expected stood in front of him.

"Hello Antonio" Rachel greets.

"Mr Lopez, is it okay if we come in?" Leroy asks.

"I'm afraid if it concerns my daughter then I'd rather you not."

"I assure you, I'm not here to argue. I'm here to make amends and to support my daughter."

Antonio studies the other man for a couple of seconds before standing aside and letting Leroy and Rachel enter. He leads them into the living room where Eva and Rico were watching television and offers them a seat.

"Rico, go and get your sister from next door and Eva can you please tell your mother that we have two guests for dinner" Antonio says.

"I'm watching this" Eva replies.

"I wouldn't want to intrude" Leroy interjects.

"It's no problem, Maribel always cooks enough for the neighbourhood. Go, now Eva."

Eva sighs and stomps out of the room after her brother leaving Antonio, Leroy and Rachel in the room alone. They sit in silence for a few minutes until Leroy finally breaks the silence.

"Mr Lopez, I don't know what your daughter has told you about the situation" he says.

"She hasn't told me much, just that you found out about her relationship with Rachel and that you didn't react well."

"I apologies for my reaction, it was a shock to find them in bed together."

"Well it seems my daughter has left that part out, I'll make sure she apologises for being inappropriate in your house."

"What's going on?" Santana asks as she enters the room.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened this morning, Rachel and I have talked and I thought it's only fair to let you know what's going on. Mr Lopez would you mind leaving me to talk to the girls alone" Leroy says.

"I'd rather stay in case my daughter needs me" Antonio replies.

"I'll be fine Dad, you'll only be in the next room" Santana says.

Antonio looks like he's about to protest again but changes his mind when daughter gives him a looks, a look that he's soon too many times on his wife face that tell him not to argue.

He knows his daughter can stand up for herself and she was right he would only be in the other room so he gives up.

"Okay I'll be in the kitchen and Santana you need to apologies for being inappropriate in Mr Berry's house." He says before leaving the room.

"I'm sorry for the way you found out about us and I am sorry for the things I said, they were uncalled for."

"That's kind of you to say Santana but I also want to apologise for the way I acted towards you earlier today but as I said Rachel and I have talked and we have come to an understanding. I accept your relationship and I won't interfere."

"What changed your mind?" Santana asks.

"Realising that I was doing to my daughter what my father did to me. I've been living somebody else's life since I was eighteen and I don't want my daughter to do the same."

"Thank you sir for accepting us, I really means a lot to both of us."

"You're welcome. Now I also came here to ask you a favour, unfortunately I'm busy tomorrow so I was hoping you would take Rachel to the airport for me."

"I'd love too, thank you Mr Berry." Santana replies.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but dinner is ready" Antonio says entering the room.

He leads them into the kitchen where Eva and Rico are sitting around the table.

"I think we should have some quick introductions first, this is my beautiful wife Maribel."

"It's nice to meet you Mr mayor" Maribel greets shaking Leroy's hand.

"Please call me Leroy."

"This is our son Rico and our daughter Eva, guys this is Rachel's father Leroy."

"Hi Mr Berry" Eva greets.

"Please sit" Maribel offers pulling out a chair for Leroy.

"Thank you" Leroy says as he takes his seat.

Rachel takes her usual seat next to Santana whilst Antonio helps his wife serve the food.

"Do you like soccer?" Rico asks Leroy.

"I'm more of a football man myself, I even played a little bit in high school."

"Dad used to play in high school too."

"I remember playing against you actually, everyone always said how great Leroy Berry was. We all thought you'd turn professional." Antonio says as he takes a seat.

"I did get into Ohio State on a football scholarship but then politics took over my life and here I am now. What about you, did you ever think of playing professionally?"

"Doesn't every high school player, unfortunately I broke my arm in a game and missed the rest of the season that put an end to my footballing career but I knew I'd be joining the family business anyway so it was more of a hobby for me."

"What about you Santana, do you play any sports or participate in any extracurricular activities?" Leroy asks.

"I don't have time really as soon as I get home from school, I go back out and tend to a couple of gardens."

"I do ballet, Rachel taught me" Eva speaks up.

"Rachel has always been gifted, she started ballet when she was even younger than you" Leroy says.

"She told me that whatever the world throws at you, never give up,"

"That's very good advice Rachel, advice that you should listen to Eva" Maribel says.

Once dinner finishes, Leroy declines the offer to stay any longer. Rachel decides to leave too since she still had some things to pack before she leaves tomorrow.

"Thank you for inviting us into your home, I'm glad we had chance to properly meet" Leroy says as he shakes Antonio's hand.

"You mean as friends rather than boss and employee" Antonio laughs.

Leroy laughs along with Antonio, he felt a lot more comfortable in the other man's presence than he did just a few hours ago. He moves over to Maribel and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"The food was wonderful thank you Maribel" he says.

"So I'll see you tomorrow" Santana tells Rachel.

They stand there staring at each other not knowing what to do with their parents watching until Rachel presses a kiss against Santana's cheek.

"Goodbye Santana."

Rachel follows her father out of the house with a smile on her face, she never thought she would have dinner with her father and the Lopez family, it was just a shame her mother wasn't there too.

* * *

Santana is slightly nervous as she walks up to the large wooden door, she knew that Leroy had asked her to take Rachel to the airport but she wasn't sure if Shelby would be in the house or not.

She rings the door bell and takes a step back, it only takes a few minutes before a tall, redhead answers the door.

"Hi I'm Santana, I'm here to see Rachel."

"Please come on in, Miss Berry is expecting you. She is in her room please follow me and I'll show you upstairs."

Santana wants to decline the offer, she knows exactly where Rachel's room is but she doesn't want to be rude so she follows the woman.

When they arrive at Rachel's bedroom the woman knocks on the door and waits for Rachel to answer.

"Miss Berry, Santana is here"

"Thank you Maria"

Maria nods her head in response and retreats back down the stairs.

"So who is Maria?" Santana asks as she walks into Rachel's bedroom.

Rachel goes back to adding a few things to her case that was open on the bed.

"She's our housekeeper, she cleans and prepares dinner for us."

"How come I haven't seen her around before?"

"You work in the mornings and she only works in the afternoons since usually both my parents are at work all day there is no need for her to be here until then. She leaves once we've finished dinner so you've never crossed paths." Rachel explains.

"So where's your Mom?" Santana asks.

"She stayed with her sister last night, she overheard me and my dad talking and found out that he's gay. She doesn't even know about Hiram yet, I'm glad I won't be there to witness that conversation. She did however come over about an hour ago to say goodbye."

"Do you know what's going to happen between them?"

"I really don't know, my mom was upset and said she needed to be alone so she packed an overnight bag and left."

"I'm sorry you're going through all of this." Santana says.

"So am I but that's not all, my mom also overheard about our relationship and wants to meet you properly so I'm warning you she might ambush you next time you come to do the garden."

"I'll just have to avoid her for the next week until my dad takes over when I go back to school."

Rachel finishes packing her case by adding a couple of photographs of her and Santana to the top. She had kept them in her bedside table since she could have them on display but as soon as she gets to New York she'll be putting her favourite on in a frame. She zips up the case and places it on the floor.

"Do you want me to carry your case to the car?" Santana asks.

"Yes please."

Santana had to borrow her Uncle Marco's car again since Puck needed his truck for work. Antonio had told Santana that she could have the whole day off today but Santana refused and told him that she'd meet up with the guys once she's dropped Rachel off. She thought that if she worked, it would help take her mind off the fact that Rachel was gone.

She grabs Rachel's case from the bed and finds that it's not actually that heavy. She carries it downstairs and to the car, she opens the trunk and puts it in as Rachel locks the front door of the house.

They keep the conversation light as Santana drives to the airport, they talk about anything and everything that doesn't refer to the fact that this will be the last time they will see each other for months.

Santana parks the car, grabs the case from the trunk and helps Rachel check in. They find an empty bench in the corner of the airport and take a seat.

"I bet Kurt will be excited to have his best friend back" Santana says.

"He's picking me up from the airport so I'll see him as soon as I get back. I've missed New York not as much as I normally would thanks to you but I've still missed the buzz of the city. I really wish I didn't have to leave you, I'll call you as soon as I land and I'll also constantly text you and call you at least once a day whilst I'm gone."

"Quinn told me I could use her computer to Skype you. I still not exactly sure what that means but she said I'd be able to see your face whilst we talked." Santana replies.

"You'll also have to keep me updated about Quinn and the baby. You'll also have to let me know how Eva gets on at ballet and whether or not Rico makes the soccer team. I feel like I'm going to miss so much."

"It only a couple of months, before you'll know it you'll be back having dinner at my house trying out a new vegan recipe my mom has found and Rico and Eva will be bugging you."

Rachel smiles at that thought, she really was going to miss the Lopez family. They carry on talking about the time they spent together until Santana notices Rachel looking at her watch.

"Is it time for you to leave?" she asks.

"I think so, I have about an hour before the plane leaves and I still have to go through security. You know me, I like to make sure I have plenty of time."

Rachel stands from the bench prompting Santana to do the same, they stand there looking at each other for a few seconds neither of them not knowing what to say until Rachel wraps her arms around Santana, pulling her in close for a hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too" Santana mumbles into Rachel's neck, holding on like she never wants to let go.

Rachel pulls back slightly and crashes their lips together, she doesn't care who is watching this moment was about her and Santana.

"I love you" Santana whispers as they pull apart.

Part of her didn't want to say it first out of fear of rejection, she couldn't bear it if Rachel didn't say it back but the other part of her wanted Rachel to know how she felt before she left.

"I love you too."

Santana filled with a mixture of relief and happiness pulls Rachel in for another kiss. They stay wrapped up in each other for a few minutes until Rachel reluctantly pulls away.

"I really should go" she says.

She pulls fully away from her girlfriend and picks up her bag from the bench.

"I'll walk you to the stairs" Santana says offering her hand for Rachel to take.

They make the small journey hand in hand and share another kiss standing at the bottom of the stairs. When they pull apart Santana can't do anything else but stand and watch as Rachel walks up the stairs and away from Lima.

* * *

_A/N. Sorry for the long wait, I've had writer's block but that shouldn't be a problem anymore since we're at the end. There is just the epilogue to go._

_Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter. I wasn't too sure about it (same with this one) so I was glad to know some of you liked the way things went. With this chapter I wasn't going to write Shelby finding out but momo0424 mentioned it so I decided to write it._

_Thanks for reading._

_Live_Young._


	20. Epilogue

**Opposites Attract**

**Epilogue**

* * *

_One year later….._

Santana is woken by the sound of crying, it's not unusual and she has gotten used to it over the past few months but she knows that even if she tries she won't be able to go back to sleep. She pulls off the covers and gets out of the bed, she loves having her own room with her own double bed.

She picks her bra up off the floor from where it was discarded last night and grabs some fresh underwear from her drawer. She quickly slips them on as well as a tank top and a pair of shorts.

"Morning" she greets as she enters the living room.

"I'm sorry, did she wake you?" Quinn asks bouncing the small baby in her arms trying to sooth the girl's crying.

"I was already awake" Santana lies.

Quinn already had enough stress caring for the child she didn't want to make the other girl feel guilty that Beth's crying had woken her up several times this week.

"She's just hungry, can you hold her whilst I make up a bottle?"

Santana takes Beth from Quinn's arm and cradles her in her own. She was five months old now and looked a lot like her mother, complete with brown eyes and a headful of blonde wispy hair.

Santana moves from the kitchen to the living room and walks around the couch trying to sooth Beth's crying. They had moved into the small apartment a few months before Beth was born. It was only simple constructed of an open kitchen/living area, a bathroom and two bedrooms.

The larger bedroom was home to Quinn and Beth whilst Santana took the smaller one. They managed to pay for the apartment from the money in the account that Quinn's mom had set up. Each month Santana would give Quinn a small amount towards the rent, something they argued about at first.

Santana wanted to pay her fair share of the rent but Quinn wouldn't let her, after a while Santana gave in and agreed to the amount Quinn suggested she would pay. She knew Quinn was paying with Russell's money and after what he had done to his daughter Santana didn't mind taking advantage of him.

Santana finishes her lap around the living room and makes her way back into the kitchen where Quinn was checking that the milk was the right temperature. She takes Beth out of Santana's arms and begins to feed her.

"So what time do we need to be at your house for?" Quinn asks.

"It doesn't really matter as long as it before one." Santana replies.

She grabs herself a cup of coffee and sits on a stool facing Quinn. She takes a sip of coffee just as the front door opens and someone enters their apartment.

"Good morning" Rachel greets.

She walks past Santana dropping a quick kiss on her lips before making her way to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. She had woken up over an hour ago and had gone for a run since there was no other way she could accomplish her usual morning exercise.

"I'm all sweaty so I'm going to take a quick shower" Rachel says.

She was wearing a running outfit that consisted of a tight vest top and a pair of tight shorts. Her skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat and Santana couldn't take her eyes off her as she walked into the bathroom.

"I think I might take a shower too" Santana announces.

She slams her cup of coffee on the side, stands up from the chair and rushes towards the bathroom.

* * *

Quinn parks her car outside of Santana's Uncle Marco's house. She unstraps Beth from the car seat whilst Rachel helps Santana get the stroller out of the trunk.

Quinn decides to carry Beth for the moment and asks Santana to push the stroller, she knows she'll need it later when Beth will get fussy and need an afternoon sleep.

"Yo San" Santana's cousin, Hector yells as he exits his house.

"What the fuck is that on your head?" Santana asks referring to his snapback.

"Why what's wrong with it, it's cool."

"It makes you look like a bigger douche that usual."

"Yeah well Tanya likes it" Hector replies.

"Who's Tanya?"

"This girl that I like from school."

"What happened to Sarah?" Rachel asks.

"She dumped him" Santana answers and receives a scowl from Hector in return.

"Not that I was bothered, anyway I like Tanya now. I invited her today."

"Is this how you impress the girls by inviting them to this get together?" Rachel asks.

"I get to show off my football skills and they get to meet my awesome family, the girls love it. San did the same thing with you."

"No I didn't, Rachel and I were just friends. I invited her out of friendship and that's all" Santana replies.

"You did kiss me at the end of the night" Rachel says.

"I think you'll find you were the one that kissed me."

"Yes well we all know how that story ends, so can we move on and Hector I'm sure Tanya doesn't need impressing you're a great guy" Quinn says.

"Thanks Quinn, that means a lot coming from a beautiful girl like you."

"Hec stop hitting on my baby mama" Puck says as he approaches the group.

"I told you not to call me that."

"Sorry. Hey Beth, do you want to come to daddy?" Puck asks taking the little girl from Quinn.

He kisses his daughter on her head, causing a smile to appear on the little girls face. The street looked the same as it did last year, people were scattered everywhere and driveways were filled with tables of food and beverages.

Antonio was standing by the grill wearing a kiss the chef apron, a message that Mrs Hammond took full advantage of.

"Hello Antonio" Rachel greets, hugging the older man.

"Hello Rachel, Santana has told us you're spending the rest of summer with us."

Rachel had arrived in Lima yesterday, she had spent the first few weeks of the summer break visiting her father.

Leroy had decided to step down as the mayor much to the disbelief of the people of Lima. They didn't understand why and many people put it down to his divorce with Shelby. In fact Leroy had moved to the outskirts of L.A with Hiram to start a new life together, a new life that both of them had wanted since they were seventeen.

Shelby had moved to New York, there was nothing left for her in Lima since she divorced Leroy. She had only stayed in Ohio because she was pregnant with Rachel and like her daughter she had always dreamed of living in the big apple.

She had been offered a job at the _Tisch_ School of the Arts and bought a house for her and Rachel although Rachel did spend her last year in the dorms at Heathland Private School.

Rachel had found it hard at first splitting her time between three houses in three different states, it was easy in the beginning, when her father still lived in Ohio she used to split her time between him and Santana.

Last year they had celebrated Thanksgiving together. It was traditional that the Lopez family would join the Evans' and the Puckerman's in celebrating Thanksgiving so Maribel decided to invite Leroy and Rachel too.

Leroy had accepted their kind invitation and offered the use of his house since it was bigger. It was lucky that Leroy had such a large dining table because with Quinn, there were sixteen people waiting for dinner. They had also invited Mrs Hammond but she was having dinner with her daughter who she had recently comeback into contact with.

Maribel and Sarah took over the kitchen whilst everybody else watched the football game on Leroy's widescreen television. A few days after when Rachel went back to New York she celebrated Thanksgiving again with her mother.

It didn't take long for Rico and Eva to spot Rachel talking to their father, they leave the game they are playing with a couple of kids from the neighbourhood and run over to her.

They create a Rachel sandwich as they both hug her from each side.

"Please don't squash my girlfriend, you acting like you haven't seen her for years" Santana says.

"We haven't seen her in weeks and we missed her. When are you leaving?" Eva asks.

"I've only just got here are you trying to get rid of me already?"

"No, I just want you to come to my ballet recital next week."

"Don't worry I'll be there cheering you on."

"Thanks Rachel." Eva beams.

"So you ready for the game later?" Antonio asks his oldest daughter.

"I'm always ready to kick your ass on the football field. I hope you've been practising, you're going to need it if you want to beat us this year" Santana replies.

"I think you'll find you'll be the one cleaning up after the party this year and I'll be ten bucks richer."

"Why will you be ten dollars richer?" Maribel asks as she approaches her husband.

"No reason darling."

"Don't think I don't know about your little bet each year. Hello Rachel." Maribel greets and once again Rachel finds herself being enveloped in a hug by a Lopez.

The teams were the same as the year before all except Rachel, Carl was uninjured this year and could take his original spot. Santana was glad that he could play with them one last time since he was moving state for college soon, there were a lot of residents of Lima Heights that were smart and talented but because of where they are from people overlooked that.

It wouldn't be too long until Santana would stop playing and Rico would take her spot, even though he's more interested in soccer that doesn't mean he'll pass up the opportunity to play in the traditional Height's Cup.

The game is as competitive as always and Santana manages to dodge Antonio's attempts of cheating this time but unfortunately it wasn't enough and the adults win by two touchdowns.

"You owe me ten dollars" Antonio gloats.

"I told you we'd get you this year" Santana's Uncle Marco adds.

"You two have definitely been practising."

"Well look at it this way mija you get to clean up after the party this year as practise for cleaning up after next year."

"I don't think so, you might have gotten lucky this year but not next year" Santana says.

"Do you want to grab a beer tonight Marc? Santana 's paying"

"Thanks San, that's very kind of you" Marco replies.

"Okay I'm leaving now."

Santana walks away from her father and uncle who she can still hear laughing behind her. She looks for Rachel and finds her sitting underneath their tree in the Lopez front garden.

"I think I'm supposed to say something along the lines of good game" Rachel says.

"Thanks but I wish you were congratulating me instead." Santana replies, sitting next to her girlfriend.

"There's always next year right?"

"Yeah, we might have to ask you to play, it seems we can't win without you."

"Who knew that my true talents lay outside of Broadway" Rachel jokes.

Their moment together is interrupted by the arrival of Sam, Puck, Quinn and Beth.

"Your Uncle Marco asked me to give you this, he said it would help drown your sorrows" Puck says handing Santana a bottle of beer.

"Where's my beer?" Hector asks as he arrives, holding hands with a short brunette.

"Holy crap it's 50 Cent" Puck shouts.

"Will you stop with the hat jokes."

"That hat is a joke" Santana says.

"Anyway this is Tanya, Tanya this is my cousin Santana and her girlfriend Rachel. Puck and Quinn, their daughter Beth and my friend Sam."

"It's nice to meet you all" Tanya says.

As the gathering starts to calm down, more family members join them on the grass. Eva and Rico appeared with Sam's siblings and Puck's sister and soon after the adults arrive. They all start to talk and joke with each other and Rachel feels like she's finally home.

"Don't worry you'll get used to them quickly, I should know I was the new addition last year" she leans over and tells Tanya.

* * *

Beth is already asleep when they arrive back at their apartment, something Santana is thankful for as she knows she won't have to listen to the little girl's screams as Quinn tries to get her to sleep.

After saying goodnight to Quinn, Rachel uses the bathroom first to start her nightly routine as Santana undresses in her bedroom. Once Rachel finishes and enters the bedroom, Santana makes her way into the bathroom to brush her teeth. They're like a well-oiled machine, easily slipping into the routine they carry out every time Rachel stays.

Rachel undresses and slips on one of Santana's old shirts before getting into bed. A few minutes later Santana enters the room and gets into bed next to her, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"I'm glad you're here for the rest of summer" Santana says.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else especially since it's our one year anniversary soon. Are we still going to Breadstix?"

"No, I made reservations at a fancy French restaurant where I don't understand anything and I plan on embarrassing myself. Oh no wait, I already did that."

"It was a very thoughtful idea."

"So you excited about starting college?" Santana asks.

Rachel had received her acceptance letter from NYADA a couple of weeks ago, she had moved all of her things out of Heathland and into the house she shared with her mother in New York. There was no point moving into her own apartment, not when her mom's house had a full functioning gym and a dance studio in the basement.

"Of course, I've worked hard for years to get into NYADA . It's just a shame New York isn't closer to you."

"Well we've already made it one year, I'm sure we can make many more."

"So do I" Rachel replies and gives Santana a quick kiss.

"I love you" Santana says.

"I love you too. You know I really like this, going to bed with you and then getting to wake up to you the next morning."

"Me too" Santana replies.

"You know there are people that need gardeners in New York."

* * *

It's quite a cold day but Santana doesn't mind, she's wearing jeans and a hoody to keep herself warm, she pushes the mower and continues cutting the grass. Once she finishes, she turns off the mower and takes a moment to survey her work on the moderate sized garden.

"Don't be out there too long San, you might catch a cold."

She turns around to find her wife standing inside the patio doors with their two year old on her hip.

"I won't, I'll be in soon" Santana replies.

"Good because your son wants to watch a movie with you."

Rachel disappears back into the house, it wasn't a massive house but it wasn't small either, it fit perfectly for Santana and her family. She had stopped being a gardener many years ago but nothing would stop her from working on her own garden, it always had a calming and relaxing effect on her.

She puts the mower away in the shed at the bottom of the garden and enters the house to spend some time with her wife and son.

* * *

_Long A/N. So that was the end of Opposites Attract, I'm glad it's finally come to an end because I didn't want to drag it out too long and make it become boring. Also I have struggled a lot during this writing process and have doubted what I have written including this chapter but I did manage to keep writing._

_I wasn't sure about this ending whether I should or shouldn't go further into the future, I even toyed with the idea of writing it as a second epilogue. I decided to add it and then you can decide whether you think I should delete it or whether I should expand it and make it into another chapter._

_Most importantly I want to thank everyone that has followed, favourite and reviewed, you really did inspire me and without you I wouldn't have made it to the end. So once again thank you._

_I have loads of ideas for my one-shots, so hopefully there'll be one soon. I might be tempted to write another full story but I have no plans at the moment, maybe if I get a good idea or prompt that I feel I could attempt then I might consider it._

_Live_Young._


End file.
